Ni muerta Ni empleada
by ShinsaDeChiba
Summary: 2do Libro " Y el primero que vaya a la Reina como un marido a su mujer, después de la caída del usurpador, será el Consorte de la Reina y gobernará a su lado por mil años, al menos.    * El Libro de los muertos *
1. prologo

**Ante – Prologo **

" **Y el primero que vaya a la Reina como un marido a su mujer, después de la caída del usurpador, será el Consorte de la Reina y gobernará a su lado por mil años, al menos.**

*** El Libro de los muertos * "**

― **Si esa rata bastarda de Sinclair piensa voy a ser su esposa durante mil años, está malditamente loco.**

" **De los papeles privados de Su Majestad**

**La reina Serenity I, Emperatriz de**

**los no muertos, Gobernante Constitucional de los Vampiros**

**Consorte de Darien I, Rey Legítimo "**

Prólogo

_**Entrevista policíaca a Robert Harris.**_

_**30 de junio, 2004**_

_**55121 02:32:55-03:45:32 a.m.**_

_**Archivado por el Detective Seiya Kou**_

_**Cuarto distrito, Minneapolis, Minnesota**_

**Después de ser atendido en la escena, el Sr. Harris se negó al ofrecimiento de ser llevado a un hospital, y consintió en acompañar a los oficiales llamados, Whritnour y Watkins, a la comisaría para un interrogatorio.**

**El interrogatorio se produjo bajo la dirección del Detective Seiya Kou de Minneapolis.**

**Robert Harris es un varón caucasiano de cincuenta y dos años que trabaja para la Bright Yellow Cab como taxista. El Sr. Harris estaba de servicio durante los acontecimientos transcritos debajo. El Sr. Harris ha pasado una prueba de alcoholemia. Los laboratorios están pendientes del posible uso de drogas.**

**DETECTIVE KOU: ¿Estamos listos? Está la cinta… bien. ¿Le gustaría algo de beber? ¿Café? ¿Antes de que empecemos?**

**ROBERT HARRIS: No gracias. Si tomo café tan tarde, me desvelará. Además, me conozco, por como esta mi próstata, seria pedir problemas.**

**DK: ¿Podemos discutir los acontecimientos de esta tarde?**

**RH: Seguro. ¿Quiere hablar de los Gemelos que consiguieron que les pateara los traseros, o de por qué fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para elegir un trabajo dónde tengo que estar sentado todo el tiempo? Estas malditas hemorroides.**

**DK: Los hechos ….**

**RH: Vale, usted quiere conocer aquella historia que les conté a sus compañeros, esos que se encargaron de mí. Hombres bastante agradables, para ser una pareja de pies planos. No quiero ser irrespetuoso, digo, por eso es que estamos aquí, ¿verdad?**

**DK: Verdad.**

**RH: Porque piensan que estoy loco o borracho.**

**DK: Sabemos que no está borracho, Señor Harris. Cuénteme, más temprano esta tarde –**

**RH: Más temprano esta tarde estaba sentado en mi trasero, pensando en mi niña. Tiene diecinueve, va a la U.**

**DK: La Universidad de Minnesota, Duluth Campus.**

**RH: Sí. De todos modos, por eso es por lo que me chupo tantos segundos turnos, porque cáspita, esos libros son caros. Digo, ¿un hunnerd y diez machos por un libro? ¿Un libro?**

**DK: Sr. Harris –**

**RH: De todos modos, así pues estaba cavilando en mi negocio, comiéndome el almuerzo. Por supuesto que no era exactamente la hora del almuerzo, pos eran las diez de la noche, pero cuando estás en el segundo turno, haces lo que puedes. Estaba sentado en Lake y la cuarta. A un montón de taxistas no les gusta ese barrio, ya sabe, por todos los negrazos que hay. Sin intención de ofender. Digo, no que usté parezca eso, sino –**

**DK: Sr. Harris, no soy un afro-americano, pero aún si lo fuera, estoy seguro de que desearía ardientemente que pudiéramos quedarnos en el rumbo correcto.**

**RH: Pero nunca se sabe en estos días, ¿tengo razón? Malditos P.C. Nazis. Un hombre ya no puede decir lo que tiene en su mente. Hice un amigo, Danny Pohl, y es tan negro como el as de espadas, y se llama a sí mismo - bien, no voy a decirle lo que dice, pero lo usa todo el tiempo. Y si a él no le importa, ¿por qué debería a nosotros?**

**DK: Sr. Harris**

**RH: Lo siento. De cualquier manera, así es que estaba en ese barrio, el cual, sí, algunas personas dicen no es muy bueno, y me comía el almuerzo – jamón y suizo con mostaza en Wonder Bread, en caso de que alguien necesite saberlo – ¡cuando de repente mi taxi se colocó de lado!**

**DK: ¿No oyó nada?**

**RH: Hijo, no tuve el menor indicio. Un segundo comía, y al siguiente yacía sobre mí costado con toda la basura del suelo cayendo como una lluvia sobre mí, había dejado caer mi emparedado, y parte de mi cabeza estaba descansando en la calle. Podía oír a alguien alejándose andando, pero no podía ver nada. Pero eso no fue lo peor.**

**DK: ¿Qué fue?**

**RH: Bien, yo todavía trataba de entender lo que pasaba, y me preguntaba si podría sacar la mostaza de mi nueva camisa de trabajo, cuando oí ese grito realmente fuerte.**

**DB: ¿Era de un hombre o una mujer?**

**RH: Le diré que era difícil de saber. Digo, lo sé ahora, porque los vi – a los dos – pero no sabía entonces. Quienquiera que gritara parecía que le estaban arrancando las piernas o algo por el estilo, porque gritaba, lloraba y balbuceaba, era el peor sonido que alguna vez oí en mi vida. Y eso que la sorda de mi hija está siempre trayendo nuevos instrumentos musicales. Como esa vez con la tuba. Pero eso no fue nada comparado con esto.**

**DK: ¿Qué hizo usted luego?**

**RH: Pues bien, mierda, trepé al lado del pasajero de mi taxi tan pronto como pude, ¿Usté que cree? Fui médico en la guerra de Vietnam. Lo colgué después de volver a los Estados Unidos y nunca volví a ir a un hospital, no, ni aun cuando mi esposa, dios la tenga en su gloria, tuvo a Anna. Pero creí que tal vez podría ayudar. Mi taxi estaba asegurado, no me importaba eso, pero alguien estaba realmente en problemas y eso era bastante más importante. Pensé que tal vez alguien había atropellado a un niño por accidente. Algunos de aquellos callejones son bastante oscuros. Es difícil ver algo.**

**DK: ¿Y luego?**

**RH: Luego un autobús se detuvo en la carretera. ¡Casi le pegó a mi taxi! Y eso fue extraño, porque era demasiado tarde para que los autobuses funcionasen, y este estaba vacío excepto por un pasajero.**

**Entonces una chica salió de un salto. Y el autobús simplemente se quedó allí. Noté que el conductor del autobús se quedaba mirando fijamente a la chica, como si estuviera hecha de helado de chocolate. Y luego le eché una buena mirada a ella.**

**DK: ¿La puede describir?**

**RH: Bueno, era alta, realmente alta casi mi altura, y tengo al menos un metro ochenta. Tenía el cabello rubio claro con mechas desiguales – ¿Como se llama eso? ¡Reflejos! Ella tenía algunos reflejos rojizos, y los ojos más grandes, más bonitos y más celestes que alguna vez haya visto. Sus ojos eran del color de las botellas de vidrio antiguas. Y estaba verdaderamente pálida, como si trabajase en una oficina todo el tiempo. En mi caso, mi brazo izquierdo tiene un tono moreno como una baya en verano, porque está todo el tiempo fuera de la ventana del taxi, pero mi brazo derecho permanece blanco. De cualquier manera, no recuerdo lo que llevaba puesto miraba sobre todo su cara. Y… y**

**DK: ¿Está usted bien?**

**RH: Simplemente esta parte es difícil, eso es todo. Digo, esta chica era tal vez cinco o seis años mayor que mi hija, pero yo – bien, digamos que la quise de la forma en que un hombre quiere a su esposa en una noche de sábado, si sabe lo que quiero decir. Y nunca había sido un salido con niños lo bastante jóvenes como para ser **_**mis **_**hijos, y no importa que mi esposa lleve muerta seis años. Así es que era un poco vergonzoso, también, que esos horribles gritos todavía hicieran eco en el aire, y de repente allí estaba yo, pensando con mi pene.**

**DK: Pues bien, algunas veces, en estado de tensión, una persona –**

**RH: No era la tensión. Simplemente la quise, eso es todo. Como nunca quise a nadie. De todos modos, clavé los ojos en ella pero no me prestó atención. Una chica como ella, probablemente tiene a viejos como yo clavando los ojos en ella veinte veces al día. No me dijo nada, sólo marchó hacia el callejón. Así es que la seguí. Había un par de luces en la calle que funcionaban, así es que finalmente empecé a ver cosas. Lo que me hizo sentir mucho mejor, le puedo decir. Y así como así, antes de que pudiéramos llegar, los gritos se detuvieron. Fue como si alguien hubiera apagado una radio, así de repentino fue. Entonces la chica comienzo a correr. Era muy gracioso de ver, porque llevaba puestos unos zapatos con tacones súper altos. Púrpuras, curvados en la parte de atrás. Tenía pies pequeñitos, y con esos zapatos pequeños y bonitos, resultaba bastante gracioso.**

**DK: ¿Y luego?**

**RH: Pues, bien que se podía mover con esos zapatos, y ese fue un hecho. Podría ser una estrella en una pista de atletismo o algo por el estilo. Fui detrás de ella. Llegamos al callejón, y de inmediato noté que era un callejón sin salida, y no quise ir demasiado adentro. Es gracioso, ya nunca pienso acerca de Nam, pero esta noche ha sido como cuando regresé a casa después de la guerra. Hombre, notaba **_**todo.**_** Estaba realmente alerta.**

**DK: ¿Pudo ver a alguien en el callejón?**

**RH: Al principio no. Pero entonces la chica habló fuerte y firme, ya sabe, como un maestro, "Déjale ir". Y luego note que había dos tipos y ¡Estaban a no más de tres metros de nosotros! No sabe cómo les añoré en ese momento. Uno de ellos era pequeño, ¡Pero estaba alzando a un tipo más grande que yo, sosteniéndole, manteniéndole con los pies en el aire! Golpeaba fuerte y ruidosamente al tipo contra la pared de ladrillo, y la cabeza del tipo grande se bamboleaba para todas partes, como si hubiera perdido completamente el conocimiento. Pero entonces, cuando la chica habló, el tipo pequeño lo soltó, y el que había estado gritando pegó contra el suelo como un costal de arena – digo, que estaba ido. El tipo pequeño se acercó hacia nosotros, y de repente se asusto como la mierda.**

**DK: Le mostraron un arma, o –**

**RH: Nada de eso. Él simplemente sintió algo… malo, adivino. Él era casi una cabeza más bajo que yo y tenía la piel de un tono gris. Y uno de esos bigotes negros pequeños, auténticamente delgado. Creo que un hombre debe tener un verdadero plato de sopa o no tener nada**_**. **_**De todos modos, se parecía a un pequeño punk, pero había algo en él - simplemente quise alejarme. Como si algo dentro de mí supiera que era malo, aunque no pudiera ver exactamente que era. Y déjeme decirle, vi a mi amada esposa morir de cáncer de estómago. Se fue poco a poco y eso tomó ocho meses. No pensé que nada pudiera asustarme después de observar eso. Excepto este tipo.**

_**DK: ¿Necesita un descanso, Sr. Harris?**_

**RH: Demonios, no, quiero terminar con esto. Prometí que vendría y le contaría, y aquí estoy. De cualquier manera, ese tipo, se acercó, y dijo, "éste no es asunto suyo, falsa reina". Y el modo en el que habló estaba auténticamente pasado de moda. Como, no sé, las personas hablaban así hace tal vez cien años. Y su voz – ¡Jesús! Puso mi carne de gallina en todas partes. Quise correr, pero no podía moverme. **

**Pero la chica no pareció preocuparse. Ella se enderezo y dijo, " Oh, me irritas. Desaparece antes de que pierda los estribos".**

**DK: ¿Me irritas?**

**RH: Lo siento, pero eso es lo que dijo. Lo recuerdo verdaderamente bien, porque fue un shock. Digo, soy un tipo grande, y me asusté. Ella era una niña, y no pareció asustada en absoluto.**

**DK: ¿Entonces qué ocurrió?**

**RH: Bien, el pequeño tipo perverso, pareció que iba a caerse. Me escandalicé, pero él estaba... bien, realmente quedó impresionado**_**.**_** Como si nadie le hubiera hablado de esa manera en toda su vida. Yo no sé, tal vez nadie lo hizo. Y le contestó, "Mis comidas no son de tu interés, falsa reina". Así es como siguió llamándola – " Falsa reina". Nunca oí su nombre.**

**DK: " Falsa reina".**

**RH: Sí. Y ella le contestó, "Siéntate y date la vuelta, estúpido". ¡En serio! Luego le dijo, " Sabes tan bien como yo que no tienes que asustarlos o herirlos para alimentarte, así que corta la mierda". O tal vez "corta con la tontería". De cualquier forma, estaba enojada.**

**DK: ¿Y luego?**

**RH: ¡Entonces él la agarró! Y sus labios se plegaron por encima de sus dientes, como un perro que se prepara para morder. **_**Así como**_** Rascal el perro de nuestro vecino, que se puso rabioso el último verano, y antes de que le disparasen, el pobre perro se vio tan enloquecido y fuera del control como este tipo. Y antes de que la pudiera ayudar – me asusté, pero no quería que la lastimaran, digo, yo podía haber hecho **_**algo **_**– ella sacó de repente una cruz ¡Y se la puso a la fuerza en la frente! ¡Algo así como en el cine! Y el hombre oh el hombre, había pensado que el tipo **_**grande **_**era un gritón. Pero este tipo, aulló de dolor como si sus pulmones su hubieran prendido fuego, y todo el humo empezara a salir por su frente, y oh, Señor, el olor. No puede imaginarse lo mal que olía. Como carne de cerdo al fuego, sólo que la carne de cerdo hubiera estado podrida primero. Dios mío, me dan ganas de vomitar simplemente de pensar en aquello. Y él la soltó, aunque fue mas como si se tambalease hacia atrás, y entonces ella dio un paso hacia delante con la misma calma de un pepino y le dijo, " Recogerás a este caballero y lo llevarás al hospital. Pagarás la cuenta si no está asegurado. Y si te encuentro alimentándote así alguna otra vez, meteré esta cruz de un empujón directamente en tu garganta. ¿Entiendes, o tengo que sacar las marionetas?"Y él tipo se encogió de miedo lejos de ella e inclinó la cabeza. Ella era tan severa y hermosa, que no podía mirarla. Mierda, ¡Me costó mirarla! Y luego él recogió al tipo grande, que estaba totalmente ido, y salió del callejón llevándoselo luego la chica giró hacia mí y suspiró, como si estuviera verdaderamente cansada. Luego me dijo, "¿Alguna vez te quedaste atrapado en un trabajo que en realidad odias?" Y afirmé que me había ocurrido eso de vez en cuando. Chico, oh, chico, ella era bellísima.**

**DK: ¿Y luego?**

**RH: Luego me preguntó si estaba bien. Le dije que sí. Me dijo que no me asustara. Y le contesté que mientras ella estuviera allí, no tendría miedo. Y me obsequió con una gran sonrisa por sí es que comenzamos a andar fuera del callejón y entonces vio mi taxi volcado de lado. Muy disgustada me dijo, "Que tipo más estúpido". Creo que hablaba del tipo que se escapó. Se encaminó hacia él – ésta es la parte en la que está interesado –se arrodilló, deslizó dos dedos debajo de mi taxi, y lo puso de nuevo sobre las ruedas. **

**DK: ¿Ella levantó su taxi?**

**RH: Sí.**

**DK: Con una mano.**

**RH: Con dos dedos. Sé cómo suena. Está bien. Los otros polizontes no me creyeron, tampoco.**

**DK: ¿Y entonces qué ocurrió?**

**RH: Luego me miró con esos ojos tan azules – pero ahora eran más color cielo que azul, lo que era un poco extraño, no sé, tal vez sus lentes de contacto se cayeron – y me dijo, " Creo que todavía funciona. Lamento el problema". Le contesté que está bien. Y ella se subió al autobús – que continuaba esperándola, lo que podría ser la cosa más extraña de toda noche – y me hizo gestos de adiós con la mano. Luego el autobús se alejo. Atropello un buzón y también se saltó un semáforo en rojo.**

**DK: ¿Eso es todo?**

**RH: ¿No es suficiente? Ya era tarde. Le diré, esa chica era algo. **_**Nunca **_**la quiero enojada conmigo.**

**DK: ¿Por su fuerza?**

**RH: No. Porque la quise, pero también me dio miedo. Me alegro de que fuera simpática. Porque ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si hubiera sido como el pequeñajo del callejón? ¿El vampiro?**

**DK: ¿Cree que el hombre era un vampiro?**

**RH: Carajo, ¿Quién más gritaría y sería quemado por una cruz? Lo que me gustaría saber es que es **_**ella**_**.**

**DK: ¿Cree en los vampiros?**

**RH: Ha sido un buen oyente, hijo, y lo aprecio, pero quiero que ponga mucho ojo simplemente en una cosa más. Fui a una guerra cuando era solo un adolescente. Y me di cuenta de que el que no creía en sus ojos era el tipo que regresaba a casa en una bolsa. Entonces, sí. Creo en los vampiros. Ahora, lo digo.**

**Fin de la ENTREVISTA **

**03:45:32 a.m.**

Primer capítulo del segundo libro, que como saben, no me pertenece, es de la señora MaryJanice Davidson.


	2. Capítulo Uno

**Capítulo Uno**

Cuando llevaba muerta casi tres meses, decidí que había llegado el momento de encontrar trabajo.

No podía volver a mi antiguo trabajo, por supuesto. En primer lugar, me despidieron el día que morí, y en segundo, todos creían que estaba seis pies bajo tierra. Además, un trabajo durante las horas de luz no me iba a servir de nada.

Al menos, no me moría de hambre o estaba sin hogar. Mi mejor amiga, Rei, era la dueña de mi casa, no me dejaba pagar el alquiler, y tenía un equipo de súper contables que pagaban las cuentas a pesar de mis extenuantes objeciones. Tampoco necesitaba ir al supermercado para mucho más que sobres de té, leche y cosas así. Mi coche estaba pagado. Por lo que mis gastos mensuales eran bastante bajos. Aun así, no podía vivir a base de la caridad de Rei eternamente.

Así que allí estaba, en las escaleras de El Centro de Re empleados de Minnesota. Donde atendían de noche todos los jueves ¡Gracias a Dios!

Traspasé las puertas, temblando, mientras era saludada por una ráfaga de aire acondicionado. Otra cosa de estar muerta, que nadie me había advertido, era que tendría mucho frío todo el tiempo. Minneapolis estaba sufriendo una severa ola de calor, y era la única que no la odiaba.

— Hola, — le dije a la recepcionista. Llevaba puesto un tieso traje gris y necesitaba teñirse las raíces. No podía ver sus zapatos, lo que probablemente era mejor. — He venido al centro de desempleo para –

— Lo siento, señorita, es de REEMPLEO. Los centros de desempleo son un anacronismo. Somos un centro receptor de registros de reempleo del siglo veintiuno.

— Bien. Um, de cualquier manera, estoy aquí para ver a uno de los consejeros.

Por mi audacia, pasé los siguientes veinte minutos llenando formularios. Finalmente, me llamaron, y me senté delante de un consejero.

Era un tipo mayor de buen aspecto con el pelo oscuro, una barba salpicada de gris, y ojos marrón chocolate, quedé aliviada al ver el anillo de bodas, así como también la foto de su preciosa esposa junto con los adorables niños_._ Espere fervientemente que tuviera un matrimonio feliz, para que no quedara como un tonto una vez que mi carisma no muerto le diera una bofetada en la cara.

— Hola, soy Dan Mitchell. — Nos estrechamos las manos, y vi como se elevaban sus cejas ante la sorpresa cuándo sujetó mi húmeda y pegajosa mano. — Serenity Tsukino, ¿Es correcto?

— Esa soy yo.

— ¿Tiene bien los ojos?

Llevaba puestas mis gafas oscuras por dos razones. Una, la luz fluorescente dolía horrores. Dos, los hombres no caerían bajo mi hechizo si no podían ver mis ojos. Lo último que necesitaba era un baboso empleado del estado frotándose contra mi pierna.

— Fui al oftalmólogo hace unas horas, — mentí. — Me echó gotas en los ojos.

— Sí, me ha pasado. ¡Serenity Tsukino como la estrella de cine! — se entusiasmó, como si ninguna persona me hubiera dicho lo mismo desde el día que nací.

- Serena.

— Serena, entonces. — Ojeó los formularios que le había dado. — Todo parece correcto.

— Espero que sí. Estoy aquí por el desempleo –

— Somos un Centro de REEMPLEO, — dijo distraídamente Mitchell, mientras revisaba.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. De cualquier manera, necesito un nuevo trabajo, y mientras estoy buscando, me gustaría cobrar el Seguro de desempleo. De hecho, tengo una pregunta…..

Mitchell se vio vagamente alarmado.

— Um… alto ahí. Eso no lo podemos hacer aquí.

Parpadeé. No se dio cuenta, pues aún llevaba puestas mis Foster Grants.

— ¿Tengo que venir otro día?

— Somos una oficina de reempleo. Eso es lo que hacemos.

— Claro, de acuerdo, lo entiendo, ¿Pero no hacen…?

— Si quiere beneficiarse del seguro de desempleo, necesita llamar al Teléfono Rojo. O usar Internet. Lo siento, pero no podemos contestar aquí sus preguntas.

— Aclaremos esto. Éste es el lugar al que tengo que venir cuando estoy sin empleo…

— Sí.

— Y tienen solicitudes de pensión por desempleo aquí –

— ¡Cierto!

— Pero no hay ninguna persona que pueda ayudarme a conseguir los beneficios del seguro de desempleo.

— Sí, estás en lo cierto.

— Oh, de acuerdo. — Esto era raro, pero podía ser cooperativa. Probablemente. Me recliné en la incómoda silla de plástico. — De acuerdo, entonces, ¿Puedo usar su teléfono para llamar a uno de esos Teléfonos Rojos?

Mitchell extendió sus manos disculpándose.

— Ah, lo siento, sabe, solíamos dejar a la gente hacer eso, pero algunos abusaron de los teléfonos, así …..

— ¿Así es que me dice que no puedo llamar al teléfono de Desempleo usando un teléfono de la Oficina de Desempleo?

— Bueno, técnicamente, recuerde, ya no somos una Oficina de Desempleo — repentinamente me pregunté si un vampiro podría emborracharse. Decidí enterarme tan pronto como saliera de este hoyo del infierno burocrático — y por eso es por lo que no le podemos dejar hacer eso. — Él se encogió de hombros. — Lo siento.

Me quité de encima las gafas oscuras y me incliné hacia adelante, atravesándolo con mi siniestra mirada no muerta. Era una cosa podrida de hacer, pero estaba desesperada.

— Necesito. Usar. Su teléfono.

— ¡No! — Se encorvó y agarró firmemente el teléfono protectoramente contra su pecho. — ¡Va contra la política!

Asombroso. Estaba segura de que mi magia vampírica lo dejaría como masilla en mis manos, pero aparentemente su entrenamiento burocrático era más fuerte que el mal antiguo.

— Simplemente tendrá que ir a casa y contactarlos con su propia moneda de diez centavos,— contestó bruscamente.

Caminé de regreso a la sala de espera. ¡Escandaloso! ¡No soy simplemente un pastelito no muerto, soy la reina de los vampiros!

— ¡No olvide rellenar la encuesta de satisfacción del cliente cuando salga! — gritó Mitchell mientras me iba.

_Dios, mátame ahora. Otra vez, quiero decir._

Las luces rojas relampagueantes en mi espejo retrovisor produjeron su usual resultado: Una oleada de adrenalina, luego molestia. No circulaba _tan _rápido. Y ni siquiera era un coche patrulla el que hacía que me detuviera. Era un Chrysler, por el amor de Dios.

Una de las muchas personas dedicadas a arruinar mi día salió del coche y echó a andar hacia mí. No tenía ese lento y arrogante pavonear que tiene los patrulleros. De hecho, corría. Le reconocí de inmediato y gemí.

Seiya Kou. El detective Seiya Kou, para ser exacto, y absolutamente la última persona que quería ver. Tuvimos un episodio bochornoso la última primavera, y vivía con en el miedo de que, un día de éstos, recordara que estaba muerta. O al menos, se acordara de que había estado en mi entierro.

Se deslizó en el asiento del pasajero.

— Hey, Serena. ¿Cómo te va?

— Abusas de tu autoridad de oficial de la ley, — le informé. — Apenas aceleraba.

— Sí, sí. Oye, ¿Dónde estabas la otra noche?

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿El sábado?

_Uh-oh._

— En casa, — dije, poniendo mucha curiosidad fingida en mi tono. — ¿Por qué?

— Supongo que nadie te podría respaldar en eso ¿Verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

— Taiki estaba en el hospital, y Rei probablemente estaba en su propia casa no la vi esa noche. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Seiya se reclinó y movió los pies a través de la basura del suelo del lado del pasajero. No sabía qué afortunado era. Había sido bastante peor cuándo todavía comía comida sólida.

— Cáspitas, ¿Alguna vez limpias el coche? ¿Cuántos batidos puedes beber en una semana?

— No te importa. Ahora vete y detén a los malos.

— Voy a necesitar una inyección del tétanos cuando salga de aquí, — se quejó, pateando una taza vacía de Seven Up con la punta de su bota.

— En serio, Seiya, ¿Qué pasa? Vamos, si no me pones una multa -

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Es una estupidez.

— Bueno, me lo imagino.

— No, de verdad es estúpido. — Mientras balbuceaba, deje que mi mirada vagara sobre su cabello negro, su complexión de nadador, sus rasgos cincelados luego giré rápidamente la mirada de nuevo a la carretera, que es donde pertenecía. Así es cómo nos habíamos metido en problemas la última vez. Acababa de alzarme como vampiro, estaba increíblemente sedienta, él había aparecido convenientemente en el lugar adecuado, bebí su sangre y quedó aturdido. Durante mucho tiempo. Sinclair tuvo que aparecer y arreglarlo. Todavía no tenía ni idea de lo qué…. – si es algo – recordaba Seiya.

— … y ese conductor viejo y loco del taxi te describió. Vamos, existe un infinito número de rubias en los alrededores de Minneapolis, pero da igual. La descripción se adecuaba a ti bastante bien. Fue la referencia a los zapatos, lo que atrapo mí ….

— Bien, obviamente no era yo, — mentí. — Doy.

— ¿Doy? No escuchaba _eso _desde hace, al menos, quince años. Pero de todas formas, creo que podrías tener razón. Toda la historia era simplemente… creo que el tipo estaba… no sé Tal vez algo de eso ocurrió realmente, y otro poco lo imaginó, o lo hizo para conseguir atención. Parecía un tipo solitario. — Seiya se restregó las sienes de un modo que me puso claramente nerviosa. — Yo…algunas veces tengo sueños y _parecen _muy reales.

— Eso le ocurre a todo el mundo. — ¿Lo debería acribillar con mi mojo vampírico? ¿Eso interferiría con lo que fuere que Sinclair hubiera hecho, o mejoraría las cosas? — Tal vez necesitas vacaciones.

— Fue divertido lo que te ocurrió la primavera pasada, — dijo, cambiando de tema. Al menos, _pensó _que cambiaba de tema. — No todo el mundo se encuentra en un enredo como el tuyo.

— Todavía creo que fue mi madrastra gastándome una broma. Aunque no digo que a ella no le gustaría verme muerta.

— Si, pero organizar un falso entierro ¿O hubo un entierro? — Él se restregaba las sienes con tanta fuerza, que se las puso rosadas. — Soñé sobre eso, pero en su mayor parte yo … yo...

— ¡Seiya, basta! - Grité, esperando distraerlo. — Tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Vas a salir de mi coche o qué?

Sus manos cayeron de inmediato a su regazo, y pareció salir del estado de trance en el que había caído.

— Lo siento, Serena, — dijo sarcásticamente.- Qué, ¿hay una venta de zapatos en alguna parte?

— De hecho, la hay. Mira, espero que cojas al malo –

— Sí, sí, estoy seguro de que estás en ascuas. No importa. Vi tu coche y no pude resistirme. Pero, tengo que regresar.

— Bien. Fue agradable verte otra vez.

— Para mí también. Mantente lejos de los problemas. — Me sonrió y salió del coche, sin saber que tenía algo adherido a su talón. — Que tengas un buen día.

— ¡Adiós! — Grité y esperé hasta que se marchara antes de poner el coche en marcha. Menos mal; Temblaba como una hoja. El pobre Seiya avanzaba lentamente por la verdad, y no tenía ni idea. Deseé poder confiar en él, pero bastantes personas sabían mi pequeño y sucio secreto no muerto.

Además, una vez _había confiado en _él. Y había sido un desastre absoluto. No cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Una hora más tarde estaba en el lugar más refinado y más glorioso del planeta: El Mall de América, si eres un comprador, es el Cielo en la Tierra.

Decidí que la caminata a través del primer nivel de Macy me daría ánimos, y luego ahogaría mis penas en dos o diez daiquiris en la cuarta planta.

Como cualquier gran idea, el Mall (nunca "el mall") es algo familiar, hecho a lo grande. Mucho más grande. Todo el mundo estaciona en un aparcamiento y entra caminado en una tienda. Aquí tienes que andar un largo, largo trecho para llegar a la tienda. Esto ayuda a aprenderse de memoria el sitio en donde aparcaste. ¿Sabes que la mayoría de los aparcamientos nombran sus secciones con dos o tres animales? "Oh, cariño, no olvides que estacionamos en la sección del mono tití". El Mall es tan importante, que no pueden usar animales. Los animales son insignificantes. Ellos usan estados. Y no estados pequeños como Rhode Island, sino estados grandes y conocidos como California y Tejas.

Estacioné en Tejas y crucé la pequeña calle lateral hacia Macy's. Como siempre, estaba deslumbrada por la belleza del edificio. El ladrillo rojo y las altísimas ventanas me recordaron – no te rías – a una iglesia. Y la estrella que usaban en lugar de la apóstrofe, en Macy's parecía divina.

Una vez dentro, inspiré la fragancia del lugar, cuero, algodón, y limpiador de suelos. Antes de ser despedida del trabajo, era secretaria. Ahora estaba desempleada, a menos que contase como trabajo ser la reina de los vampiros, que no lo hacía, porque no pagaban una mierda. Además, la mayoría de los días dudaba que fuera la reina. Ciertamente los otros vampiros con los que últimamente me cruzaba no lo creían. Y Sinclair… No me importa Sinclair. No iba a pensar en ese imbécil.

Me acerqué al departamento de calzado como una paloma mensajera rubia dirigiéndose a casa. ¡Zapatos, Zapatos por todas partes! Ah, dulces zapatos. Realmente creo que se puede juzgar a una civilización mirando su calzado.

Porque estaba en un gran almacén, quedé rodeada de una distorsión temporal. Así es que aunque el cuatro de julio estaba a menos de una semana, el departamento de calzado tenía en exhibición todos los colores y estilos de otoño. Eso estaba bien. Ya tenía veintidós pares de sandalias.

Miré la fila de botas Kenneth Cole, finalmente descolgué un par rojo vibrante y toqué el cuero. Se verían espectaculares con mi abrigo negro, pero ya tenía un par de botas rojas. ¿Hmm… debería tener otras diferentes?

También revisé los artículos de calzado Burn. Supuestamente todos estaban hechos a mano y por doscientos dólares el par, mejor sería que fuera así pero nunca me había probado unos. Puede que cuando encontrara trabajo, me los regalara a mí misma, o lo intentaría.

Típicas de Macy's, todas las vendedoras me ignoraban porque no agitaba billetes de cincuenta dólares hacia ellas. Golpeé ligeramente en el hombro a la más cercana.

—Perdóneme, ¿Puedo ver lo nuevo de Etienne Aigners?

Me miró por encima de sus gafas negras, estilo ojos de gato. A propósito, un color demasiado rudo para su cara. Hacían que su pálida piel se viera aun más pálida, y sus ojos marrones deslucidos.

— Lo siento, señorita, no los tenemos.

— Oh, claro que los tienen. Entiendo que no hayan tenido tiempo de colocarlos en exhibición, pero me gustaría verlos.

Pude ver a otra vendedora y a un hombre casi calvo, con un hermoso traje Arman, observándonos desde lejos. Él sujetaba un portapapeles y llevaba puesta la etiqueta de Macy´s. La mujer clavaba los ojos en su compañera de trabajo, que, obviamente, se había despertado esa mañana con necesidad de resultar inútil.

— En realidad no tenemos ningún –

— ¿Con quién piensas que estás hablando? — Pregunté impaciente. — Los Aigners llevan fuera al menos seis días. Probablemente los tienen desde hace cuatro. Simplemente quiero ver si ha sacado unas sandalias de charol de color lavanda como se supuso que haría.

— Escucha, tú –

— _Ann._

La vendedora giró y miró al tipo que nos había estado observando. Los había oído acercarse, pero ella no, por lo que brincó del susto y se vio terriblemente culpable.

— ¿Sí, Sr. Mason?

— Por favor ven a mi oficina. Necesito hablar contigo. Y Molly – se giró hacia la otra vendedora- por favor lleva a nuestra cliente a la parte de atrás y muéstrale los Aigners.

— ¡Ha! Digo, gracias.

— Por aquí, señorita, — dijo Molly, sonriendo. Ella era más baja que yo por unos buenos diez centímetros, con el pelo color café, reflejos rojos, y unos ojos color avellana, que miraban al mundo a través de unas clásicas gafas metálicas. Tenía montones de autenticas pecas, muy marcadas. Llevaba puesto un traje a cuadros rojos y negros, mallas negras, y zapatos negros Nine West. Bonita, una "chica inteligente que llevaba camino de ser elegante".

Me guió a través de una puerta hacia la parte posterior de la sección de zapatería y luego soltó un caudal de risas.

— ¡Cielo santo! En realidad se lo dijiste a Ann. Está tostada. Se supone que los sacaría a exhibición anteayer.

— Nunca te interpongas entre una línea nueva de zapatos y yo, — dije. — Otros lo han lamentado. Creo que debería terminar con una risa siniestra, porque suena algo siniestro.

Molly bufó y me escoltó pasando las estanterías de descuento. Los Aigners se encontraban esparcidos por todo el suelo, mezclados con los restos de Nine West de la última temporada.

— ¡Oh, por la humanidad! — Me quedé sin aliento cuando vi el desorden.

— Es un _gran_ problema, — masculló Molly.

— ¡Ayúdame a poner esto en orden!

— Uh… bueno. No tienes que hacerlo. Son simplemente zapatos.

Me balanceé en mis pies, y no confié en mí misma para contestar. En lugar de eso, me puse a trabajar, y Molly me ayudó.

Después de diez minutos, teníamos todos los Aigners alineados como soldados muertos, cerca de la puerta. Estaban un poco polvorientos, pero no dañados. Aparté los Nine Wests en un rincón lejano. Ay de mí, no había sandalias de charol color lavanda.

Menos mal; De cualquier manera hoy no podía permitirme el lujo de comprar zapatos.

— Eso está mejor, — dije, quitando el polvo de mis manos. Oí como se abría la puerta detrás de nosotras, pero como Molly no reaccionó, no me di la vuelta. Vaya, caray ¿Cómo lo hacía antes, sin oído de vampiro? — No tardes en llevar estos a la tienda.

— Sabes mucho de zapatos, — dijo Molly, observándome. — Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que los zapatos Jude se habían mezclado con los demás, y llevo aquí cuatro meses.

Intenté no temblar ante su ignorancia; No sería agradable. Afortunadamente, el hombre me rescató.

— Perdónenme, señoras. ¿Encontró lo que buscaba?

— Desafortunadamente, no. Tal vez los hagan para la siguiente temporada.

— Mmmm. — Su placa decía Rubeus Mason, encargado general. Se parecía al contable de mi padre… casi calvo, con gafas, un buen traje y bonitos zapatos. Olía a One de Calvin Klein y a patatas asadas al horno.

— Ahora estamos cortos de vendedoras para el departamento de zapatería, — anunció. Molly frunció sus rojos labios en un silbido silencioso y puso los ojos en blanco hacia mí, donde Mason no la podía ver. — ¿Acaso está buscando trabajo?

Le mire fijamente. Rubeus Mason, encargado general, era un genio o un telépata.

— ¡Sí! ¡Qué coincidencia que me lo pregunte!

— No. — Apuntó hacia mi bolso, donde el formulario que había obtenido del centro de reempleo sobresalía. — ¿Le gustaría trabajar aquí? No a comisión, — Agregó serio. — Le puedo pagar nueve dólares por hora.

—Wh ¡De acuerdo! ¿Cuándo puedo empezar?

— La necesitaré aquí cada tarde, de miércoles a sábado, — Advirtió él.

— ¡Claro que sí! De todos modos, sólo puedo trabajar las noches.

— De acuerdo, entonces.

Antes de que le pudiera besar en la boca, el Sr. Mason me había guiado hacia Recursos Humanos y me había conseguido los papeles del empleo. Al principio estaba un poco preocupada había muerto hacía tres meses, después de todo. ¿Serviría todavía mi número de la seguridad social?

Servía. ¡Gracias, atraso burocrático!

Cuando el papeleo terminó, el Sr. Mason me entregó la plaquita con mi nombre y me dio las buenas noches.

Decía, Serenity Tsukino.

Decía, Macy's.

Serenity Tsukino Macy's. Wow. Ah, solo ... wow. Totalmente wow.

Fuera de la tienda, di un pequeño salto de alegría… y casi caí sobre un coche por equivocación. Probablemente igual lo habría podido hacer aunque no hubiera estado muerta.

¡Wow! ¡Yo, trabajando para Macy's! Eso era como tener a un zorro trabajando en una granja de gallinas. Esto no podía ser mejor.

**Y sigue la obsesiva de los zapatos, pero donde esta nuestro Rey?**


	3. Capítulo Dos

**Capítulo Dos**

Corrí a mi casa en Apple Valley, para contarle a Rei todo lo referente a mi nuevo trabajo. Pero un increíble hedor me atacó al entrar, y casi no pude obligarme a pasar.

Me detuve nerviosa en la entrada durante un minuto, debatiéndome, y finalmente me dije a mí misma, pues bien, derrotaste al vampiro más malo del planeta hace apenas un par de meses, así que también puedes hacer esto. Abrí la puerta principal y me dejé llevar por el instinto hacia el cuarto de baño, dónde mi mejor amiga estaba inclinada sobre el inodoro.

— ¿Todavía tienes la gripe? — Pregunté con compasión.

— No quiero escuchar preguntas estúpidas de vampiros, — gimió. Tenía náuseas otra vez. Observé que había tomado una tostada y sopa de gallina para el almuerzo. — Usa tu súper fuerza para cortarme la cabeza, por favor.

— Para de lloriquear, Rei, ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí dentro?

— ¿Qué día es hoy?

Noté que no había tenido tiempo para encender la luz del baño, en su carrera apresurada, y al principio le había errado al inodoro. Oh, bien. De cualquier manera, la pared necesitaba repintarse.

Cuando terminó de dispersar – vomitar-, la levante como a una muñeca grande y la llevé a la cama de invitados. Antes de haberme convertido en vampiro, no hubiera podido hacer esto. Rei era algunos centímetros más baja que yo, y casi tan gordita como una señal de stop, pero era alta, delgada y difícil de trasladar. Ahora, claro está, me resultaba traje un vaso de 7-Up y una toalla mojada. Se limpió a sí misma lo mejor que pudo, luego la levanté y regresé corriendo al baño para que pudiera vomitar la soda.

— Tal vez sea hora de ir al hospital, — dije nerviosa. Llevaba vomitando dos días.

— Taiki me puede inyectar algo cuando llegue a casa, — dijo. Sonó a hueco, porque su cabeza estaba completamente dentro de la taza del inodoro. Afortunadamente, había ido a cortarse el pelo la semana pasada.

Taiki era mi compañero de casa, un residente del Hospital de Children en Minneapolis. Se mudó conmigo la semana en la que me desperté muerta. Rei tenía una _pequeña_ casa de siete magníficas habitaciones, muy chic, en Edina, pero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la mía.

— ¿Hay alguna buena razón para que estés enferma, aquí — pregunté, — en vez de en tu casa?

— No sabes lo afortunada eres, — contestó, ignorando mi pregunta, — estando muerta y demás.

— Ahora mismo estoy de acuerdo contigo. Oye, ¿Adivina qué? Encontré trabajo.

— Eso está bien. - Me miró. Sus ojos café estaban hundidos. Se la había visto mejor el día del entierro de sus padres. — ¿Por qué estás ahí parada? ¿Por qué no estás matándome?

— Er, Lo siento. — Tomé aliento a través de mi boca. Afortunadamente sólo tenía que hacerlo dos veces por hora. — Sabes, esto me recuerda a tu veintiún cumpleaños. ¿Recuerdas?

— Esa noche es – ella _hurped-hurped_ por un segundo, luego continuo — un borrón.

— Bueno, mezclaste crema de menta con vermú, y luego empezaste con Jack Daniels y tequila. Traté de obligarte a bajar la velocidad, y me dijiste que me callase y te trajera un Zima con bourbon. Luego …..

— ¡Alto!

— Lo siento. — Vaya, no había sido un paso muy brillante. Pero esa había sido la última vez que había estado así de enferma. — Si fueras un hombre, o gay, te podría hipnotizar y hacerte desmayar. Supongo que podría probar a darte con algo en la cabeza…

— Solo ayúdame a volver a la cama, chica muerta.

Lo hice. Ya estaba lista para _hurp-hurp yo_ también y quise regresar a Macy's en ese mismo momento.

En lugar de eso, volví a acostar a Rei — se quedó dormida mientras estaba arropándola — y la dejé para comenzar a limpiar.

Encontré en la cocina algunas pinzas en el cajón de las cosas inútiles. No me preguntes por qué – nunca he tenido cuerda para tender la ropa. Los cajones de cosas inútiles son milagrosos. Las cosas que aparecen en ellas – ¿Por qué había cupones gratis de semillas para pájaros? Jamás he tenido un pájaro.

Con la pinza sobre la nariz, los guantes de goma Playtex en mis manos, y pensando en la línea primaveral de Ferragamos, podría fregar el baño sin yarking la sangre que había tomado hacía tres horas. Mi donante fue un amable ladrón de coches que estaba hurgando nervioso en la columna de dirección de un Pontiac Firebird cuando lo encontré. Después de tomar lo que necesitaba, le llamé un taxi. Era suficientemente malo ser una sanguijuela con piernas; No iba a ser cómplice de un hurto mayor.

Limpiaba el inodoro con la bayeta cuando oí un golpe. Me apresuré hacia la sala de estar y abrí la puerta antes de que Rei pudiera despertarse.

Beru estaba allí parada, con ojos grandes y esperanzados. Observó las pintas que llevaba y se tapo la boca con una mano para reprimir la risa.

— Lárgate, — le sugerí. Todavía no le hablaba. Gracias a ella, y a Sinclair, era la reina de los no muertos. Un pequeño hecho que habían escondido hasta después de que Sinclair y yo hiciéramos el amor. ¡No podría haber perdón!

— Por favor ¿Puedo entrar, Majestad? — preguntó, con los labios muy temblorosos.

— No. Y no me llames así. — De todos modos, todavía tenía la puerta abierta. Beru me gustó desde el momento en que la conocí. Por supuesto, cada vez que alguien salvaba mi vida, me inclinaba a sentirme afectuosa hacia quien lo hubiera hecho.

Y excepto por su lealtad inquebrantable hacia Sinclair, que la impulsaba a hacer las cosas más molestas (cosas como hacerme reina de los vampiros), era muy agradable. Vieja – algo así como ciento y pico de años – pero estupenda. No actuaba o hablaba como una señora mayor, aunque podía estar tiesa algunas veces. Y se parecía a una modelo fotográfica de _Glamour _con su largo cabello celeste, pómulos altos, y los ojos color pensamiento, tan oscuros y enormes que parecían ocupar media cara.

— ¿Qué demonios hace? ¿Y qué es ese hedor?

— Estoy limpiando, — contesté nasalmente. Arranqué la pinza de mi nariz. — Rei tiene gripe.

— Siento mucho oír eso. Gripe. No he tenido eso en… — Sus ojos se pusieron pensativos. — Hmm.

— Fascinante. Mira, el baño huele como si alguien se hubiera muerto allí adentro. No estoy exagerando — lo sabría, ¿Verdad? Ambas lo haríamos. — Así que tengo que volver.

— Déjeme hacerlo, — sugirió ella.

— Olvídalo, — dije, sobresaltada. ¡Yech! Era un trabajo que no le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo. O a Sinclair.

— Ese trabajo está por debajo de su categoría.

— Seré yo quien juzgue lo que está por debajo para mí, jovencita, — contesté bruscamente. — y cómo ves, limpiar el vomito es totalmente asunto mío.

— Insisto, Majestad.

— Lástima. Además, no puedes entrar sin mi permiso. ¡Ha! Y otra vez digo, ha.

Ella arqueó las oscuras y delicadas cejas, como antenas de mariposa, y atravesó el umbral.

— Bueno, ¡narices!

— Lo siento. Eso es un cuento de viejas. Además, Darien y yo estuvimos por aquí un par de veces en la pasada primavera, ¿Te acuerdas?

— He intentando olvidarme de la última primavera. — Le di la pinza.

— Además, si piensa en eso, tiene poco sentido, — dijo suavemente. — ¿Por qué no podría un vampiro ir y venir como quisiera?

— Ahórrame la conferencia. Y si vas a entrar sin invitación, se útil. ¿Quieres limpiar? Eres mi invitada.

Entró tan ansiosamente, que en realidad me sentí perversa durante unos segundos. Estaba muy desesperada por volver a era mi problema.

— ¿Entonces, qué necesitas? ¿Por qué viniste?

— Para implorar tu perdón, otra vez, — contestó sobriamente.

— Friega primero, — le aconsejé. — Luego implora Beru hizo tanto ruido como un ninja, pero de todos modos Rei se sentó cuando entramos en el dormitorio.

— ¿Whu? — Dijo confusa. — ¿Beru? ¿Qué...?

— ¡Pobre Rei ! — Beru se acercó al lado de la cama. Sus delicadas fosas nasales le ardieron, pero mantuvo el rostro refinado y educado. — Si la memoria no me engaña, la gripe es un espanto. Puso una mano en la frente de Rei . — Debes sentirte horrible.

— Es cierto, pero esto se siente genial, — gimió Rei . - Tus frías manos muertas son simplemente espectaculares. ¿Por qué te dejó entrar Serena? Pensé que tú y el hermoso rey estabais todavía en la lista negra.

— No le llames así, — refunfuñe.

— Se apiadó de mí. Duerme, amorcito, — la apaciguó. - Cuando te despiertes, te sentirás mucho mejor.

Así como así, los ojos de Rei se cerraron y roncó dichosamente.

— ¡Carajo! — quede impresionada, aunque no quise. Beru es bisexual; Creo que es por lo que tiene poder sobre hombres _y _mujeres. — ¡Buen trabajo! No sabía que podías curar la gripe.

— Gracias. ¿La bayeta para fregar?

— Al lado del inodoro. Pero en serio, es demasiado deprimente. Debes tener cosas más importantes que hacer, que limpiar mi baño, — comente, siguiéndola al baño. — es casi fin de semana, por Dios.

Beru se sobresaltó con "Dios". Los vampiros son muy susceptibles con lo de la religión.

— En realidad tengo algunas noticias.

— ¿Sinclair se ha convertido en un montón de cenizas? — Pregunté esperanzadoramente.

— Ah… no. Pero es gracioso que digas eso. Hemos recibido informes de bastantes vampiros estacados.

— ¿Y?

Me miró.

— Ah, no, — gemí. — ¿Qué es _mi _problema?

— Eres la reina.

— Oh, ¿Entonces tengo que proteger a los vampiros de la ciudad?

— En realidad a los vampiros del mundo, — dijo suavemente. Por suerte estaba cerca de la bañera, porque de repente, necesité sentarme.

— ¿Entonces, alguien ha estado corriendo de un lado a otro matando vampiros?

— Sí. Seguramente más de uno. Sospechamos de un equipo de choque.

— Nosotros ¿Sois Sinclair y tú?

— Sí.

Bebí el resto del té y me levanté para preparar una taza recién hecha. El baño centelleaba como recién salido de un anuncio publicitario de limpiador de inodoros; Beru podía restregar como un demonio. ¿Fregaría el demonio?, me pregunté ociosamente. Nota para mí misma: Averígualo.

— Mira, Beru, sin intención de ofender, no estoy segura de que esto sea necesariamente una mala cosa.

— No lo tomo como una ofensa, — dijo con sequedad.

— Simplemente no creo que sea trabajo mío proteger a los vampiros de la ciudad, eso es todo. Mierda, he estado protegiendo a la ciudad de _ellos._ ¿Qué es lo que les pasa a las sanguijuelas con patas, que tienen que lastimar a sus comidas? ¿Huh?

Ella clavó los ojos en su taza y no contestó.

— Lo que intento decirte es que, justo el otro día, me ocupaba de mis propios asuntos, cuándo tuve que separar a una sanguijuela de su almuerzo. No sólo fue muy grosero con su comida, sino que volcó un taxi de la ciudad y asustó como la mierda al conductor, simplemente por puro gusto. Solo porque podía.

A pesar de eso, Beru no dijo nada. Sabía que sus donantes estaban cien por cien deseosos, pero era todavía embarazoso ser asociado con los tipos malos.

Rompí el silencio.

— Entonces, apuesto a que esta brigada de choque o lo que sea, cree que tiene todo el derecho a tratar a los vampiros como a la carne de vaca. ¿Verdad? Verdad. ¿Y tengo que involucrarme? ¿Por qué diablos?

Beru guardó silencio durante un largo rato, luego finalmente dijo:

— Es tan joven.

— Oh, claro, lánzame otra vez eso a la cara.

Pero ella tenía un buen punto. Cuatro meses atrás, había sido una don nadie viva. Ahora era una monarca muerta. Pero todavía recordaba cómo era respirar, comer, y caminar bajo el sol. ¿Me habría preocupado entonces si alguien mataba a los vampiros?

No.

Para ser absolutamente honesta, la mayoría de los vampiros eran unos pendejos. No podía recordar a cuántas personas había salvado de ser masticadas, simplemente porque los vampiros se sentían víctimas. Es como si una vez que resucitaban de entre los muertos, pasaran el resto del tiempo desquitándose por ser asesinados.

— Imagino que se siente… desgarrada, — dijo Beru.

— Más bien fastidiada y muy enojada.

— Pero a pesar de todo, alguien mata a su gente.

No dije nada. Tristemente, Beru no se había dado por aludida. En cambio, continuó,

- Necesitamos detenerlo inmediatamente.

Me senté frente a ella con la taza de té recién hecho.

— Oh, hombre, — suspiré. — Mira, déjame pensar en eso, ¿De acuerdo? Acabo de conseguir un nuevo trabajo, mi amiga está enferma, mi padre está asustado de mí, mi coche necesita un cambio de aceite, probablemente tenemos termitas, Rei está cazando una casa a mis espaldas, y es casi fin de semana. Estoy muy ocupada en este momento.

— ¿Tiene trabajo?

— Uh-hum. — Traté de verme modesta. No todo el mundo podría conseguir el trabajo de su vida. — Vendiendo zapatos en Macy's.

Otra larga pausa.

— ¿Va a trabajar en un centro comercial?

Beru no pareció tan aduladora o abrumada como había esperado. Extraño.

— No _un _centro comercial, _el _Mall, y sí, así es que mi plato está bastante lleno ahora mismo. Además, tengo que trabajar mañana. En Macy's. En _el _Mall. ¿Podríamos continuar con esto más tarde?

Ella golpeó sus dedos sobre la mesa y se me quedo mirando.

— Supongo que podría reunir toda la información que tenemos y traérsela más tarde para que la mire.

— Oh, verdaderamente resumida. Escríbeme un memorándum.

— Un Memorándum.

— ¡Vaya! — Clavé los ojos en mi muñeca. Olvidé ponerme el reloj otra vez, maldición. — ¡Oh, mira la hora! Esto ha sido genial, pero tengo que irme.

— Es tan sutil como un ladrillo en la frente. Volveré.

— Esto es genial. Un Terminator no muerto, simplemente lo que necesito en mi vida. Dale a Sinclair una bonita patada en las pelotas de mí parte.

Ella inspiró.

— No hay necesidad de ser ruda.

Por supuesto, ella era una muerta equivocada. En lo que concernía a Sinclair, si había necesidad.

_Cuatro Días Más Tarde_

— Um, Sr. Mason, ¿Tiene un minuto?

Estábamos en la parte de atrás de la sección de empleados, y a la entrada de la oficina del encargado. Con un tapizado de buen gusto en gris que se repetía por toda la habitación; no había ni un solo cuadro, dibujo infantil, invitación, u hoja de inscripción para el Softball , clavado con chinchetas en ninguna de las paredes de la oficina. Excepto por un ordenador, su espacio de trabajo estaba vacío. El lugar era tan austero como la celda de un monje. Era impresionante y espeluznante al mismo tiempo. — Si está ocupado, podría –

— Lo estoy, Serena, pero me alegro de que haya venido… necesito hablar con usted. — Se quitó las gafas ¿Es una regla que si eres gerente tienes que llevar puestas gafas? Hizo un gesto para que me sentara, y luego limpio los cristales en su suéter, que, extrañamente, estaba metido por dentro de sus pantalones. — Pero primero, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

— Uh, pues es que mi cheque me pareció un poquito ligero. No es que no haya sido espectacular tener un cheque de Macy's, porque lo ha sido. Pero aún así… esperaba un poquito más. Pensé que tal vez no hayan contabilizado todas mis horas de trabajo, o algo así.

Extendió la mano, y le di mi cheque. Lo releyó una vez y luego me lo devolvió.

— Bueno, le han descontado la fica , el impuesto federal, el impuesto estatal...

— De acuerdo.

— Y tú descuento como empleada.

— De acuerdo. ¿Qué? — ¡Carajo! Había comprado algunas cosas para celebrar mi nuevo trabajo, pero no tenía ni idea de que había gastado cuatro quintas partes de mi salario, antes de poder cobrarlo. ¡Malditos fueran, los tacones altos azul añil de Liz Claiborne!

— Oh, — dije, estaba segura de que parecí tonta. — Me olvidé de eso. Siento haberle molestado.

— Un momento, por favor, Serena. ¿Le gusta estar en el equipo de Macy?

— ¿Está bromeando? ¡Es genial! ¡Es como un sueño hecho realidad!

— Me alegro. Y, por una o dos pequeñas excepciones, es agradable tenerla trabajando aquí.

— Uh-oh, — dije tristemente.

Sonrió.

— Primero déjeme decirle que su conocimiento en calzado de diseño no tiene paralelo en la tienda, exceptuándome.

Modestamente me aparté el flequillo de la cara. _Excepto por mí, mi culo._ _Pero fui simpática._

- Gracias.

- Sin embargo.

- Oh, aquí vamos.

- He notado que trata de hacer cambiar de opinión a… un cierto tipo de clientes en sus... compras.

No dije nada, y luche contra el impulso de retorcerme en mi silla. El hecho es, que si alguien entraba llevando unos zapatos horriblemente maltratados, odiaba tener que venderles uno de mis bebés finamente hechos. ¿Quién sabía lo que podía pasar? Una vez que los zapatos estaban fuera de tienda, estaban más allá de mi esfera protectora. ¡Tenía que cuidar de mis bebés de cuero!

— Bien, — dije finalmente, — no me gusta ser una de esas vendedoras insistentes.

— Eso es admirable, pero tampoco debería ser un vendedor que no vende zapatos. Por favor, recuérdalo.

—Tiene razón, — dije humildemente. Durante un minuto jugué con la idea de hipnotizarle para que me dejara vender a quién demonios quisiera, pero luego cambié de idea. Nunca me gustó obligar a las personas a obedecer mi maligna voluntad y sólo lo hice en momentos de crisis… como cuando me moría de hambre, o necesitaba colarme en la fila del cine.

Juré que le vendería unos a la siguiente persona que me pidiera ayuda. No importaba lo sucios que estuvieran sus zapatos, ni lo gastadas que estuvieran sus suelas, o si su delineador estaba corrido o el color de su lápiz de labios no correspondía con su delineador labial; le vendería algo fabuloso y mantendría una sonrisa en mi cara al mismo tiempo, aunque luego necesitara entrar corriendo a la sala de los empleados y tuviera que vomitar.

Regresé al departamento de ventas, buscando con la mirada un probable cliente. ¡Ah! Allí había una, y estaba, realmente, muy bien vestida – chaqueta de lino y pantalones azul marino. Buenos zapatos – Manolos, del 2001. Tenía más o menos la edad de mi madre, y estaba observando botas Beverly Feldman.

— Hola, — dije alegremente. Ella brincó del susto y casi cayó encima del mostrador. Agarré su codo y la estabilicé demasiado fuerte. Sus pies dejaron el suelo durante un momento. — Oh, ¡Vaya! No ha sido mi intención sobresaltarla.

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarme, sus ojos tan abiertos que pude ver el blanco alrededor de sus pupilas. Oí como el latido de su corazón empezaba a desacelerar, y me sentí de verdad, auténticamente mal.

— ¡No te preocupes, cariño! ¡No te oí acercarte!

— Lo siento. — _Buen trabajo, Serena, eres una retardada._ H_as pasado de rehusarte a realizar ventas, a asustar como la mierda a tus clientes._ _Los estúpidos pies silenciosos no muertos. _— No tenía la intención de asustarla.

Ella me miro detenidamente.

— ¿Por qué llevas puestas gafas oscuras?

— Tengo los ojos débiles, — mentí. - Los fluorescentes me matan. Uh… solo quería saber si tenía alguna pregunta.

— _Yo sí _tengo una pregunta.

Todo el pelo de mis brazos se erizó y casi me estremecí. Conocía esa voz. El vampiro Darien Chiba Sinclair, borrico-malo y tramposo. Y mi consorte, ayúdame Dios. Era así de ridículo: La mayor parte de los vampiros pensaban que yo era su reina, y que Darien era su rey. _Mi _rey.

Me enderecé y miré fijamente a lo lejos.

— ¿Sí, Satanás? — Me di la vuelta lentamente, y fingí una gran sonrisa hacia Sinclair. — ¡Uy! Lo Siento, Sinclair. Te confundí con otra persona.

Estaba de pié sobre sus zapatos fabricados por Liberty ankle boots, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y con una mueca de desaprobación en la boca. Como siempre que lo veía, mi corazón no muerto se enloqueció. Una verdadera ironía: había tenido que morir para encontrar a alguien realmente espectacular, y resultó que no podía aguantarlo.

Iba vestido con unos pantalones de lino negros, una camisa azul, y unos mocasines sin calcetines. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta negra de ante, que parecía ser de Kenneth Cole.

Como siempre, su carisma era como una ola tempestuosa. Tenía que resistirme activamente al deseo de cruzar los dos metros que había entre nosotros y poner mis manos en su chaqueta, y ostensiblemente comprobar la etiqueta. Él era todavía el tipo más apuesto que alguna vez había visto, toda su gran altura, su constitución delgada y musculosa, el pelo negro, y los ojos azules oscuros. Los ojos, de hecho, de un diablo.

Sin mencionar la boca de un diablo. El hombre sabía besar, y eso era un hecho. Era una de las cosas más indignantes acerca de él. Nunca pidió besarme. Ni siquiera una vez. Simplemente tomó lo que le había apetecido. Lo odié, y me odie a mí misma por desearlo.

— Simplemente no lo creí.

— ¿Qué? — No le presté atención.

El momento había parecido probablemente más largo de lo que fue. No lo había visto desde la noche que matamos a nuestro enemigo común, Nostro, y, er, nos apareamos. Qué puedo decir, había sido una semana extraña.

Mire a mi cliente, que miraba fijamente con la boca abierta a Sinclair. Su respiración casi se había detenido. Su corazón todavía galopaba. Le di un codazo.

— Tenemos varias botas preciosas en ese estilo.

— Estaba seguro de que Beru estaba equivocada.

— O puedo ir a la trastienda a por algo más.

— Así es que bajé a este hoyo del infierno capitalista para verlo por mí mismo.

Me di la vuelta.

— ¿Te importaría? Estoy… ¡_aagghh_! — Había cruzado la distancia que nos separaba con su espeluznante y usual velocidad, y cuando giré casi había entrado corriendo en su pecho.

— Esto es intolerable.

— Compañero, no sabes ni la mitad, — les dije a los botones de su camisa. Coloqué las manos en su ancho pecho ¡ooooh, mama! Y lo aparte de un empujón un paso hacia atrás. — Piérdete, estoy trabajando.

— Mi reina, — dijo, mirándome hacia abajo encolerizado, — no trabaja.

— Ésta lo hace, — dije inmediatamente. — ¿Y te oyes a ti mismo? ¡Vaya!, sabía que eras un estúpido anticuado, pero hasta tú tienes que saber que ahora las mujeres pueden trabajar. ¡Y maldición! Me has hecho decir "estúpido" en el trabajo.

— Ninguna esposa mía va a vender calzado cobrando el salario mínimo, — contestó bruscamente. — Trae tus cosas ahora mismo. Regresas a mi... nuestra casa, que es lo que deberías haber hecho hace tres meses.

— ¿Qué casa? La última vez que miré, tu mansión era una montaña de ceniza. — Ignoré la puñalada de culpabilidad. El refugio de treinta cuartos de Sinclair había sido incendiado la noche que me secuestraron y prácticamente me decapitaron los tipos malos. Luego maté al tipo ruin y después me enrollé con Sinclair. Como dije. Una semana alocada. — No hay manera de que la hayas reconstruido en tres meses.

— Es Verdad, — admitió. — tengo una suite en el Marquette para Beru y los demás.

— ¿Vampiros morando en el Hotel Marquette?

— El servicio de habitaciones nocturno es excelente, — dijo a la defensiva. — Y tu lugar está a mí lado. No en este monumento a la avaricia del consumidor, esperando a… a _turistas._

— ¿Qué eres, el Fred Flintstone de los vampiros? Claramente nunca nos conocimos, o has olvidado todo lo que sabías de mí. — Le tome de la mano y la sacudí como la Republicana que soy. Su mano estaba fría, y era el doble de grande que la mía. — Hola, soy Serena. Soy una feminista que trabaja para ganar su propio dinero, y no recibo órdenes de un imbécil, no me importa lo grandes que sean sus colmillos. Ha sido agradable conocerte.

Él tenía esa expresión familiar en su cara la cólera guerreando con una sonrisa.

-Serenity.

Controlé un temblor. Nadie decía mi nombre como él. Ante todo, nadie me llamaba Serenity. Y tampoco lo hacía nadie con ese tono rico, arrollador. Dijo mi nombre de la misma manera en que los diabéticos hablaban acerca de los helados de caramelo bañados en sirope caliente. Era halagador, y muy perturbador.

Había estado sacudiendo su mano, pero ahora él me la agarraba con las suyas. Esto es exasperante, por no decir algo peor. Podía levantar un coche, y sostenerlo. Y Sinclair era al menos el doble de fuerte que yo.

—Serenity, sé razonable.

— No es mi descripción de trabajar. Vete.

— Has tenido un éxito admirable, ¿sabes? He venido a ti. Has ganado. Ahora regresa conmigo - y se apoyó más cerca. Sus ojos negros llenaron mi mundo — discutiremos algunas cosas.

Traté de separar mi mano, sin suerte. Me resistí al deseo de patearlo en la rodilla para liberarme.

— Ya he tenido contigo las suficientes discusiones, — chillé firmemente, esperando que no se notara lo aturdida que estaba. ¿He mencionado que por encima de todo, Sinclair es realmente bueno discutiendo cosas? Se podría decir que estas charlas uno a uno son su especialidad. — Me engañaste, me usaste y me absorbiste literalmente. Y que yo consiguiera este trabajo no tiene una maldita cosa que ver contigo, imbécil engreído.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? — preguntó, honestamente intrigado.

Este hombre es imposible.

— ¡Porque tengo que trabajar, idiota! Tengo cuentas que pagar.

Soltó mi mano y se enderezó. Esto fue un alivio ya no estaba amenazadoramente sobre mí como un hermoso Bela Lugosi y una decepción.

— Tengo dinero, — dijo, intentando una sonrisa. Se vio espantoso, porque sabía que se contenía para no echarme sobre su hombro y correr hacia la salida de emergencia.

— Bien por ti. No es mío, sabes. Nada tuyo es mío.

— Mentira.

— ¿Dejarás de hablar? Ahora piérdete, me quedan dos horas más de mi turno.

— Te ordeno que renuncies a tu trabajo.

Estallé en risas. En realidad tuve que apoyarme contra él para evitar caerme. Fue como apoyarme contra una piedra que olía fenomenal. Finalmente me limpié los ojos y dije:

— Gracias, necesitaba eso. Ha sido un día muy largo.

— Hablo en serio, — dijo glacialmente.

— ¡También yo! Ahora piérdete, rastrero mentiroso. Busca a alguna otra chica bonita y tonta a quien mentir.

— Nunca te mentí.

— ¡Estas mintiéndome ahora mismo! Ooooh, tienes el descaro de decirme eso, tu _asno._ Tú …

— ¿Ahhh Serena? ¿Hay algún problema?

Ambos nos dimos la vuelta. Sinclair dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido, exasperado por la interrupción. Como si no tuviera suficientes cualidades odiosas, él era increíblemente arrogante y creía firmemente que los peones debían mantener la distancia.

Mi jefe, el Sr. Mason, estaba de pie cerca de la caja registradora. Sujetaba uno de sus portapapeles - tenia al menos cinco, cada uno con una pluma de diferente color adjunta a la presente por un broche de presión con un cordón que combinaba con el color - y mostraba una calma helada, como siempre. No pensé que el hombre pudiera sudar.

— No hay problema, Sr. Mason. Este… — Pendejo. Degenerado. Diablo. Plaga en mi vida. Consorte legal —… amigo, ya se iba.

Mason tosió en su puño.

— ¿Necesitas un descanso en la sala de reuniones?

Lo de la sala de reuniones debió de ser un código para - ¿Quieres que llame a seguridad para que saque su trasero de aquí? Esto demostró que el Sr. Mason era un hombre de una gran inteligencia. Los humanos se asustaban cuando los vampiros los rondaban. Algo acerca de nosotros hacía sonar su radar. Sinclair no era igual a los demás vampiros. Las mujeres lo deseaban, y los hombres se asustaban de él. En lo más profundo de su materia gris, sabían exactamente lo que era. Pero las mujeres - y un número perturbador de hombres - ignoraban la parte de su cerebro que les decía que corrieran y se mantuvieran alejados. Mason hacía eso.

— No, no, — dije precipitadamente. Dios sabía lo qué Sinclair les haría a los de seguridad. – En realidad, todo está bien. Mi… amigo… uh ya se va.

— ¿Este es tu supervisor? — preguntó Sinclair, apenas mirando a Mason.

— Metete en tus propios asuntos. ¡Adiós!

Sinclair clavó sus ojos en el Sr. Mason.

— Despídela.

Los ojos de Mason se volvieron blancos y brillantes, y en realidad se tambaleó delante de Sinclair. ¡Era como un pájaro siendo hipnotizado por una cobra!

Pateé a fink-rat en el tobillo, lastimando como el infierno mi pie.

— ¡No te atrevas!

— ¡Serena … lo... siento ... tanto — Mason articuló mal, — … Los recortes ... el presupuesto … buena trabajadora … realmente muy, muy conocedora … pero … pero … lamento que … lo lamento — Estaba tan apenado de verse forzado a hacer algo en contra de sus instintos naturales, que esperé que dijera " No Computa!" Y le empezaran a salir chispas y humo.

— ¡Vuelve a tu despacho y olvida que alguna vez pasó esto! — Contesté bruscamente. Me quité las gafas - Macy's es divino, pero las luces son feroces - y dejé que actuara la fuerza completa de mi magia no muerta, la cual es considerable, aunque lo diga yo misma. — Vete, ¡hazlo ahora!

Mason salió corriendo. Lo hizo rígidamente, sus brazos nunca se movieron de sus costados. Lo observé irse, horrorizada, y luego me volví hacia Sinclair.

— Si alguna vez ¡_alguna vez! _lo haces de nuevo, patearé tu trasero real.

— Hablemos en serio.

— ¡Lo digo en serio! No entres a mi lugar de trabajo y me hagas decir 'bastardo', ni hipnotizar a mi jefe. _¡Ahora piérdete_! — Podía sentir mi cara tratando intensamente de ponerse roja. Desde que mi sangre fluía, en el mejor de los casos lentamente, hacía que tuviera dolor de cabeza.

— Necesitarás mi ayuda de nuevo.

Hice ruidos en respuesta.

— Oh, creo que sí, — dijo serenamente, pero sus ojos brillaban intensamente de un cierto modo que no me gustó. ¿Y dónde estaban _sus _anteojos oscuros? — Tu misma naturaleza lo asegura. Como siempre, estoy a tu servicio. Pero… — apoyó un dedo sobre mi nariz. Retrocedí tropezando. — Habrá una multa que tendrá que ser pagada.

— ¿Sí? ¿Tendré que escucharte gimoteando acerca de las profecías y el servicio de habitaciones nocturno? Porque si esa es la pena, más bien comería vidrio antes de tomar tu ayuda.

— De acuerdo. — Agarró mis brazos y me levantó hasta que estuvimos al mismo nivel. Esto resultó alarmante, por no decir más. ¡Mi corazón probablemente golpeaba a diez pulsaciones por minuto! Oí un _ruido seco _doble, como si mis zapatos se hubieran caído de mis pies. — Antes de que me vaya...

Se recostó contra mí. Me eché hacia atrás. No fue fácil, ya que mis pies estaban a unos buenos veinte centímetros del suelo.

— Si pones tu cara en la mía, arrancare de un mordisco tus labios.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Volverán a crecer.

— ¡Puaj! Suéltame.

Él suspiró y me colocó sobre suelo.

— Entonces, hasta que me necesites. Se dio la vuelta y salió andando del departamento de zapatos.

Grité detrás de él:

— ¡No contengas el aliento, perdedor! — Aunque ciertamente podría. Durante horas.

Palabras valientes. Pero necesité una hora para dejar de temblar. No había sido fácil evitar que me besara.

Además, aunque parezca mentira, odiaba las confrontaciones.

Me di la vuelta para ayudar a mi cliente, pero se había ido hacía mucho. De hecho, el departamento de zapatos estaba vacío excepto por mí. Genial.

Maldito seas, Sinclair.

**Ahhh y el beso?**


	4. Capítulo tres

**Capítulo 3**

— Es oficial, — anunció Taiki. — tenemos termitas.

— Vale, ¿Me dejas quitarme los zapatos? — Lancé las llaves a la mesa del vestíbulo y me quité los zapatos a patadas. — Buenos días para ti también.

— Lo siento. Me dieron el informe esta tarde mientras dormías, pero tuve que ir al hospital antes de poder hablar contigo de ello.

Lo seguí hasta la cocina. Llevaba puesta la ropa del hospital, y probablemente habría llegado a casa hacía media hora. Noté que se estaba dejando crecer el cabello. Ya no estaba tan brutalmente corto. Y había ganado peso; menos mal.

Cuando encontré por primera vez al Dr. Taiki Spanglente, estaba en una cornisa a punto de salpicar consigo mismo a toda la Séptima Avenida. Lo abrumé con palabras y lo intimidé para que se mudara a mi casa. Decidió que vivir con un vampiro era algo mejor que el hecho de que algún polizonte le recogiera con una pala en un cubo.

Tenía el té listo para mí. Nunca había compartido el piso antes, y realmente me gustaba esto. Era muy conveniente vivir con alguien que podía contestar el teléfono durante el día, mientras yo dormía el perverso sueño de los no muertos. Y también funcionó para Taiki. Me negué a cobrarle alquiler, así que pagaba los recibos y hacía mis recados cuando no estaba de turno. Siempre creí que los doctores ganaban más dinero que las secretarias. Estaba equivocada.

— ¿Termitas, eh? — Trató de mostrarme un odioso papel amarillo, pero lo rechacé y me senté a la mesa. –- No creí que la gente aún tuviera terminas. Pensé que era algo de los cincuenta.

— De hecho, causan más daño que todos los demás desastres naturales juntos.

— Alguien ha estado, otra vez, pasando demasiado tiempo en la Web.

— No estaba de humor para bajar más porno. — Sonrió abiertamente, lo que hizo brillar sus ojos verdes. Eso, junto con la barba de chivo, hizo que se pareciera a un amistoso demonio.

Probablemente es la razón de qué me gustara desde el principio. Sólo conocía a dos personas que tuvieran los ojos verdes; verdaderos ojos verdes, no color celeste como los míos. Una de ellas era mi madre.

— Podemos deshacernos de los insectos, pero la casa está destrozada. Te costara un montón de dólares repararla.

— Bueno, mierda.

— Exacto.

— Debe haber algo que podamos ...¿Le guiñaste con esos preciosos, ojos al tipo de los insectos?

— Como Scarlett O'Hara. Créeme, fue un placer… el tipo estaba _muy bueno._ Pero oh destino, resultó inmune a mis encantos. No cambió la factura, ni las malas noticias. Pero conseguí una cita para el sábado.

— ¿Estamos seguros de que son termitas? Creía que esos pequeños bichos que vuelan a nuestro alrededor eran hormigas.

— No. _Insecta Termitidae._ En otras palabras, estamos jodidos.

Sorbí el té y tamborileé con los dedos en la mesa. Tal vez era hora de un cambio, y Dios había hecho que_, no importa qué Insecta, _me visitara para hacérmelo entender.

— Tal vez Rei …..

— ¡Shhhh! — Siseé.

— ¿Tal vez Rei qué? — dijo, entrando en la cocina.

— Olvídalo, — dije. — ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Perdí la nota? ¿Tenemos una reunión?

— En realidad sí. — Bostezó, agarró el pan y luego dejó caer dos rebanadas en el tostador. Llevaba su uniforme habitual de un día laboral jeans, una camisa playera, y sandalias. Su grueso pelo negro estaba atado tan fuertemente detrás de la cabeza, que sus cejas le daban una apariencia de sorpresa perpetua. — Además, bastante inoportuna. Odio tener que poner mi alarma a las dos de la mañana.

— Llórame como si fueras un río. ¿No crees que echo de menos sentir el sol en mi cara de vez en cuando?

— Oh, quéjate, quéjate, quéjate, — respondió burlona.

— Recibimos el informe, y es como tu socio pensaba, — dijo Taiki.

— Espera un momento. ¿Tu socio?

— Rei pagó la visita del exterminador, — explicó Taiki.

Dejé caer la cabeza sobre mis manos.

— Taiki, no podemos depender de Rei para que nos saque de apuros cada vez que tenemos problemas de dinero.

— ¿No podemos?

— ¡Taiki!

— Sí, pero — Se encogió de hombros. — a ella no le importa. Tiene más dinero del que podría gastar en treinta vidas. ¿Por qué nos debería importar si quiere echarnos una mano? No es como si lo necesitara.

— ¿Uh, chicos? Estoy aquí. En la habitación.

— Bien, no es quien tiene que pagar los arreglos de la casa, — declaré, limpiando el té de mi barbilla, — Y no se hable más.

— Pues bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer? No podemos vender la casa hasta que las termitas estén kaput. Supongo que podríamos conseguir un apartamento…

— O una suite en el Minneapolis Marquette, — mascullé. El dulce olor del pan tostado estaba volviéndome loca. La peor cosa numero doscientos sesenta y siete acerca de ser vampiro: La comida todavía olía fenomenal, pero un mordisco y vomitaría. Ahora era estrictamente una chica a dieta líquida.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto Rei, sacando su tostada del tostador, poniéndola encima de la mesa, y sentándose.

— ¿Adivina quien vino a mi trabajo esta noche para ordenarme renunciar y mudarme al Marquette con él?

— ¿Darien Sinclair? — Dijeron con tono idéntico y soñador. Mi mejor amiga y mi compañero de cuarto sentían un fuerte enamoramiento. Después Rei rió tontamente. - ¿Darien fue a Macy? ¿Irrumpió en llamas cuando pasó la primera caja registradora?

— Ojalá. Trató de hipnotizar a mi jefe para que me despidiera.

— ¿Le mataste? — preguntó Taiki.

— Ojalá. Pero tuve que trabajar horas extra, y luego tuve que… bien, no importa…

— ¿Succionar la sangre de un presunto asaltante?

— Un presunto violador, pero no _importa_, — dije. — Juro, que los tipos malos de esta ciudad son idiotas. Cuándo me ven tirar a su amigo a tres metros de distancia, ¿Por qué piensan que no puedo hacerles lo mismo a ellos? De todos modos, después llegué a casa y me encontré con el informe de las termitas.

— Probablemente no es tan malo, — dijo Rei mordiendo la tostada. Dejé de mirar las migajas cuando continuó, — No es como si estuvieras enamorada de esta casa. Tal vez es hora de un cambio.

No dije nada, pero lo pensé. Había vivido en esta casa unos cuantos años… desde que suspendí en la universidad. Mi padre me consoló con un cheque de veinte mil dólares, y lo usé para pagar una entrada en metálico por mi pequeño chalet de tres habitaciones. Hace años que había crecido yo más que el espacio del que disponía, pero me había dado pereza vender y tener que buscar otra casa.

— He pensado algo, — continuó ella, tomando un trago de mi té. — Tienes una casa sin deudas, ¿Verdad?

— Sabes que sí, — contesté exasperada. — Fuiste la que pago la hipoteca cuando morí.

— Bueno, se resbalo de mi mente.

— Seguro.

— Pues bien, voto por que consigamos que mi amigo de los insectos rocíe por aquí. Y luego ponemos la casa en venta bastante barata. En este suburbio, con este nivel económico -

— Oh, aquí va tu enfático discurso anti Apple Valley.

— Lo siento, solo creo que los pueblos sin personalidad son poco convincentes, — dijo con el esnobismo completo de un billonario de veintinueve años. — Ni siquiera tiene un auténtico centro de ciudad. Existe gracias a Minneapolis. Es una zona comercial.

— Snob. — _Me gusta Apple_ Valley. Si quiero ir al mercado, al cine, a hacerme un corte de pelo, a desayunar panqueques o conseguir lo último de J. D. Robb, lo podría hacer en una zona de ochocientos metros y la mayor parte de eso en el mismo centro comercial. — Snob de ciudad grande.

Ella inclinó sus dedos hacia mí, llevaba las uñas pintadas de verde limón, noté como me recorría un estremecimiento ,en un saludo burlón.

— De cualquier manera, creo que podríamos conseguir un one-fifty de esto, fácil. Aún con los daños de las termitas. Y lo usamos como un pago al contado de algo más digno de nuestro nivel.

— _¿Nuestro _nivel?

— Me deshago de mi apartamento. Taiki y yo hemos hablado de eso, y estamos de acuerdo en que también debería mudarme con vosotros.

— ¿Perdí otra cita?

— No, simplemente una reunión. La tuvimos durante el día.

— Desearía que dejarais de hacer eso, — me quejé. Pensé protestar, pero Rei estaba por aquí tanto tiempo de todos modos, que prácticamente se había mudado. También sabía por qué. Mi muerte realmente la había estremecido. Ya no quería perderme de vista.

¿Y qué importaba? Cuantos más mejor. Desde que me enteré de que los monstruos existían, no estaba muy entusiasmada de regresar a una casa vacía.

— ¿Así es que estamos de acuerdo? Fumigaremos, pondremos la casa en venta, y encontraremos algo un poco más grande. No te preocupes por nada, Sere. Taiki y yo iremos a la caza de una casa durante el día.

Me bebí el té.

— ¿Sere?

— Qué, ¿Quieres mi aprobación? Soy simplemente el testaferro.

— Bien, eso es cierto.

— Pero eres muy linda, — bromeó Taiki. — Aunque tu plaquita con el nombre de Macy esté cabeza abajo.

Algunas noches más tarde, me desperté en un mundo azul cielo. Tuve un momento de confusión total ¿Me habría dormido fuera? Luego me di cuenta de que Taiki había escrito una nota en un Post-It y me la había pegado en la frente mientras dormía. Bastardo.

_**Supervamp: Aceptamos la oferta de una casa, y Rei nos encontrará allí, en el 607 de la avenida Summit, a las diez de la noche, para revisar la nueva cueva.**_

Oh, Señor, ¿Qué había hecho? Estrujé la nota en mi puño. ¿La Avenida Summit? No me gustaba como sonaba eso.

Miré alrededor de mi habitación. Había seis cajas vacías apiladas pulcramente en el rincón. Una indicación, no sutil, de que empezara a hacer las maletas.

Me di una ducha, me cambié de ropa, y me cepillé los dientes. No tenía ni idea de si los demás vampiros se cepillaban los dientes, y no me importaba. ¡Solo pensaba en el aliento matutino de alguien que había bebido sangre para cenar! También usé hilo dental. Y enjuague bucal, aunque el fuerte olor a menta medicinal fue suficiente para darme arcadas.

Ya estaba a punto de salir (después de tropezarme con las cajas de la sala de estar), cuándo oí un ligero golpe y abrí la puerta para encontrar a Beru allí parada.

— Muchas gracias por azuzar a Sinclair contra mí, — dije a manera de saludo. — ¡Fue a mi trabajo!

— ¿Lo hizo? — Preguntó inocentemente. Iba vestida como para que pudiera ocurrir un delito, con una minifalda plisada roja, un suéter blanco de manga corta, unas mallas negras, y unos zapatos negros con hebillas de plata. Su cabello celeste claro estaba sujeto hacia atrás con una cinta para el pelo, roja. Parecía tener dieciséis años — Ahora que pienso en eso — Frunció sus labios rojos pensativamente. — Mencionó que podría ir al mall a verla.

— Buen intento, pero no te creo. No va al baño sin avisarte primero.

— Realmente, han pasado varios decenios desde que cualquiera de nosotros tuviera que….

— A propósito, estas guapísima. - Es maliciosa, pero tiene muy buen gusto en cuanto a la ropa.

Sonrió, luego se encogió de hombros.

— Tengo que salir más tarde.

— No me digas. — Beru tiene un trío de donantes de sangre devotas, pero ocasionalmente le gustaba algo diferente de menú. — No quiero oír absolutamente nada.

— No lo haré. Aquí esta su memorándum. — Me dio un grueso sobre de papel manila.

— Parecen ser un montón de páginas, — dije suspicazmente, sopesando el paquete en mi mano.

— Lo resumí lo mejor que pude. También hay fotos.

— Bien, lo leeré cuando –

— ¿Beru?

— ¡Yaagghh! — Dejé caer el sobre. Golpeó el suelo con un sonido seco. Una segunda cabeza apareció en la puerta, otra chica, pero no había oído nada. Era bastante difícil acercárseme a hurtadillas.

Nadie vivo podía hacerlo, pero los viejos vampiros si podían.

— Lo siento tanto, — dijo la chica. Sus ojos eran grandes. — Perdóneme, su Majestad. No ha sido mi intención sobresaltarla.

— No me llames así. Y no me sobresaltaste, me asustaste como la mierda. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Esto no sería muy agradable en circunstancias normales, pero a los vampiros les encantaba presumir de la edad que tenían.

Esta no era diferente. Se enderezó con altanería, y una buena postura hizo cosas maravillosas en ella. Era alta, casi tan alta como yo, y una buena cabeza más alta que Beru, su pelo, hasta los hombros, era tan rubio que parecía blanco, y los ojos tan azules como el cielo en un domingo de Resurrección. Estaba pálida, por supuesto, pero le quedaba bien. Su bella coloración exigía una piel pálida. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos caquis, una camisa rosa oscura abotonada hasta la garganta, y sandalias de cuero. Sonrió indecisa.

— Tengo setenta y ocho, Majestad.

— De acueeeerdo. Bien, no pareces tener un día más de veintidós. Y no me llames así. ¿Quién eres?

— Es Mimet Silver, — dijo Beru rápidamente. — Vino a ofrecer sus respetos a Nostro, y se encontró con un nuevo régimen. Ha venido otra vampiresa a la ciudad, pero — Beru miró por encima su hombro — no ha querido entrar. De hecho, ha vuelto caminando al hotel.

— Es tímida, — dijo Mimet servicialmente.

Beru bufó, pero no se explicó.

— De cualquier manera, Mimet se va a quedar con nosotros en el Marquette.

Sonreí, pero no me gustó eso. Beru quedándose con Sinclair no era gran cosa. Eran casi hermano y hermana, y de todas maneras Beru no se columpiaba de esa manera. Pero no me agradó la idea de que esta chica de página central de Penthouse compartiera un cuarto de baño con Darien Chiba Sinclair.

— Encantada de conocerte. Espero que no le tuvieses afecto a Nostro. — Dije con un poco de ansiedad ¿Qué ocurría si había sido partidaria suya?

Su sonrisa acogedora me tranquilizó.

— Ciertamente, no. De hecho, le estoy agradecida. Todos nosotros lo estamos… ¿Serena? — Sus cejas tan rubias y delgadas que eran casi invisibles y hacían parecer a su cara como un excitante huevo se arquearon.

— Serena, — dije firmemente. — Nada de Majestad. Gracias a Dios te acostumbras más rápido que Beru.

Ambas se sobresaltaron en "Dios" y Mimet realmente dio un paso atrás. Bien, mejor que se fuera acostumbrando a eso.

— Os invitaría a entrar, pero tengo que –

— ¿Ir a alguna parte? — Beru inclinó la cabeza. — ¿No necesita alimentarse?

— A lo mejor más tarde.

— ¿Aún no se ha alimentado? ¿Y no planea hacerlo? — Los ojos de Mimet se agrandaron sorprendidos.

— Trato de postergarlo mientras puedo.

— Oh, a estas alturas no será todavía reticente a…

— ¿Queréis venir?-Pregunté bruscamente, anticipándome al sermón. Beru y Sinclair pensaban que era exquisitamente estúpida porque no había abrazado a mi vampiro interior. — Voy a ver la nueva casa que Rei escogió para nosotros.

— ¿Está de mudanza? — Preguntó Mimet mientras cerraba la casa y caminaba hacia el coche.

— Tengo que hacerlo. Termitas. Y apreciaría que ese pedazo pequeño de información no llegase a los oídos de Sinclair, — le dije a Beru. — no es asunto suyo.

— Por supuesto, Majestad.

— Basta.

— Por supuesto, Majestad.

— Te odio, — suspiré, abriéndole la puerta a Mimet.

— No, no lo hace, — contestó Beru con la risa apenas reprimida en su voz, — Majestad.

— ¡Córcholis! — dijo Mimet.

— Wow — dijo Beru respetuosamente.

Caí con tanta fuerza contra el volante, que mi cabeza golpeo la bocina y produjo un breve bocinazo.

Debería haberlo sabido. ¡Debería haberlo sabido! Summit Avenue era una de las calles más viejas de St. Paul. Estaba absolutamente llena de mansiones. Y la del 607 Summit Avenue era extraordinaria. Blanca, excepto por unas contraventanas negras. Tres plantas. Un asombroso porche frontal, que parecía haber salido de "_Lo que el viento se llevó_"_._ Y un garaje anexo, tan grande como mi actual casa.

— Maldición, maldición. — Salí del coche, y Mimet y Beru me siguieron.

— ¿Exactamente cuánto dinero tiene Rei? — preguntó Beru sobrecogida, tomando el largo camino de entrada hasta la puerta.

- Demasiado. — Iba pisando fuerte, en realidad, pude sentir como mis tacones dejaban marcas en el cemento. Me tranquilicé. La maldita acera tendría probablemente quinientos años. — Mucho más que mucho.

— Creo que es perfecto. Satisface tu jerarquía mucho mejor que….

— Detente. — Golpeé la puerta principal, luego la abrí y entré despacio, instantáneamente intimidada.

Resultó peor de lo que temí. Lo primero que vi fue la arrolladora escalera, más de dos metros de ancho, de un brillante satinado, que giraba fuera de mi vista. El vestíbulo era tan grande como mi sala de estar. El lugar olía a cera de maderas, productos de limpieza y a una muy vieja alfombra.

— ¡Rei! — Grité. _Ick-uh, ick-uh, ick-uh _hicieron eco de arriba abajo por el vestíbulo.

— ¿Va a vivir aquí? — preguntó Mimet, mirándome con ojos asombrados.

— Demonios, no. ¡Rei! — _¡Ick-uh!_ _¡Ick-uh!_ _¡Ick-uh!_

Taiki y ella aparecieron en la parte superior de las escaleras, y corrieron hacia nosotros.

— ¡Por fin! Llegas tarde. ¿Qué te parece? — dijo ella. — ¿No es grandioso?

— Espera a ver la mesa del comedor, — agregó Taiki. — ¡tiene diecisiete láminas!

— Rei, es demasiado grande. Solo somos tres, ¿Recuerdas? ¿Cuántos dormitorios tiene este lugar?

— Once,- admitió. — Pero de esta manera no tendremos que preocuparnos de donde alojar a los invitados.

— Y todos tendremos nuestro propio cuarto de baño, — añadió Taiki.

— ¡Y probablemente su propia cocina! — dijo Beru, sus ojos se volvieron enormes mientras admiraba el castillo que Rei había comprado con el dinero que había encontrado en el asiento de su cochecito, cuando era pequeña. Adivinando mi estado de ánimo (no le resultó difícil), Rei dijo con seriedad:

— Oh, vamos. Abre tu mente. Es grande, pero simplemente es una casa.

— ¡La mansión del gobernador está enfrente! — Grité.

— Limítate a mirar alrededor, — rogó Taiki. — Te gustará.

— Chicos... — me oí chillando y me obligué a bajar el registro. Probablemente habían trabajado mucho, y el lugar les había costado un dineral. Los gastos de cierre probablemente habían sido de seis de cifras. Me hizo sentir incómoda como el infierno, pero no quise ser una imbécil ingrata. — No es cuestión de gustar, ¿Okay? Venga, puedo ver que es asombroso, bellísimo y esas cosas.

— Gracias a Dios, — dijo Taiki.

— Es bello, ¿Okay? No hay nada malo con eso. Pero es cuestión de accesibilidad financiera y sentido práctico. Vamos, ¿Por cuánto ha salido?

— Bien, por ahora lo hemos alquilado, hasta que encuentren un dueño.

— Rei.

— Tres mil a la semana, — admitió ella.

Casi me desmayé.

— ¡El dinero de mi casa no cubrirá el alquiler de un año!

— _Puedes hacer _cálculo mental, — bromeó Taiki. — estoy admirado.

— ¿Perdiste el juicio?

— ¿A cuál de nosotros le estás hablando?

— Mira, en todo caso, esto está mucho más de acuerdo con tu posición, — dijo Rei, esforzándose por parecer lógica.

— ¿Qué posición? — La miré furiosa como advertencia. No hablábamos de la Cosa de la Reina. Ella sabía que no me gustaba y que estaba tratando de encontrar una salida a eso.

— Sabes qué posición, — dijo Rei duramente. _¡Traidora!_ — Con el rey cayendo de visita….

— No le llames así, — dije a través de mis dientes apretados.

— Wow, — dijo Taiki, mirándome fijamente. — Los ojos se te están poniendo rojos otra vez. Y… — miró más allá de mí. Había oído a Mimet y Beru detrás mío, pero estaba demasiado molesta como para que me importase.

— Bien ¿Sinclair? Con Sinclair y Beru y… y otras personas — inclino la cabeza hacía Mimet — bueno, en realidad necesitas una casa decente. Algo que demuestre a la gente …

— Que mi compañera de piso paga todos mis gastos de mantenimiento. Vamos, este lugar no soy yo.

— Es privado… es la última casa en venta, y la única cuyo patio trasero es el Río Mississippi. Es grande, privada, y hay un fabuloso sistema de seguridad en el jardín. Y necesitas privacidad, Sere, aunque no admitas el por qué. Y es lo suficientemente grande como para tener invitados.

— ¿No podemos conseguir simplemente un apartamento en el centro de Minneapolis o algo así? — Gemí.

— La Reina de los vampiros no vive en un apartamento. — lo dijo Mimet, pero Beru y Rei afirmaron enérgicamente con la cabeza.

— Mira, tenemos que vivir en alguna parte, — interrumpió Taiki. — ¿De acuerdo? Es decir, tu casa va a derrumbarse sí esos insectos siguen masticando. Así es que, dale a este lugar una oportunidad durante algunas semanas. Eso es todo lo que te pedimos.

Seguro que sí. Como si fuera a empacar y mudarme dos veces en la misma temporada. Rei era muy mandona, como yo, y podríamos discutir, pero Taiki era la voz de la razón, en contra de la cual no tenía defensas.

— Tiene que admitir, — añadió Beru servicialmente, — que es una casa fascinante.

— ¿Entonces? Si soy la reina, ¿Por qué no consigo que se cumpla nada de lo que digo?

Rei sonrió abiertamente.

— No te preocupes. Te mantendremos informada.

— Da la impresión de que Rei es el Bruce Wayne para ti, Batman, — agregó Taiki. — puedes salir a divertirte y a luchar contra el crimen, y ella puede pagar las cuentas.

— Bruce Wayne y Batman eran la misma persona, idiota.

Rei y Beru se rieron a la vez, lo que resultó molesto. Al menos Mimet guardó un respetuoso silencio.

— Hola Beru, no pude saludarte antes, — dijo Taiki . Extendió su gran zarpa y sacudió la pequeña y delicada mano de Beru. Resultaba casi cómico. Es decir, Taiki era alto, delgado, estaba en bastante buena forma, y era mucho más alto que Beru. Pero Beru y Mimet podrían romper todos los huesos de su mano con un solo apretón. Él lo sabía. También Rei. Pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba.

Se habían ajustado a estas cosas de vampiros mucho más rápidamente que yo.

— Hazme un tour, — dije rindiéndome. Taiki tenía razón. Teníamos que vivir en alguna parte. Y Rei podía comprar cada casa que hubiera en venta sin agrietar su línea de crédito bancario. Había montones de razones para quejarse, pero su situación financiera no era una de ellas. — Veamos qué has encontrado.

Beru y Mimet se marcharon cuando llegó el agente inmobiliario, menos mal. Para esta excursión era suficiente con una sola sanguijuela hambrienta.

El agente resultó ser una mujer muy agradable, mayor, con canas y un traje de tweed realmente horrible (¡en julio!). Pero acumuló puntos porque, si bien todos nosotros sabíamos que se jugaba una fuerte comisión, no nos babeó. Y sabia bastante de la casa. Taiki murmuró en mí oído que probablemente ya estaba por aquí cuando se construyo en 1823.

Yo _reí (jejeje) _en mi mano mientras May Townsend ("simplemente llámame May- May, cariño".) Canturreaba acerca de la artesanía que lucía la exquisita madera, la delicada artesanía, el hecho de que las termitas no habían devorado el lugar, el puro privilegio que era para los primates de bajos fondos como nosotros, caminar sobre esos consagrados suelos. Pensé en comérmela, pero sinceramente, el tweed olía. Debía tener un armario de cedro en casa.

— Como le dije por teléfono, — dijo May-May mientras caminábamos tranquilamente del tercer piso al segundo, — la mayor parte del mobiliario viene con la casa. Los dueños están en Praga y, con franqueza, están interesados en vender.

— Alquilamos, — dije firmemente, antes de que Rei pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa.

— Muy bien, cariño. Éste es el dormitorio principal, — añadió, abriendo la puerta y mostrando unos altísimos techos, una cama del tamaño de mi cocina, y grandes ventanales. — Ha sido completamente actualizada y el baño adjunto tiene un Jacuzzi, un lavabo de pedestal, y…..

— ¡Lo tomo! — Grito Taiki.

— Y un infierno, — contestó Rei bruscamente. — creo que la persona que tenga más posibilidades de divertirse en la habitación, es la que debería quedársela.

— Pues bien, eso os deja fuera a ti y a Serena, — se burló Taiki. — ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvisteis relaciones sexuales?

— No es de tu maldito interés, niño blanco.

— Empapelado a mano, único para este tiempo, y miren las hojas de oro en los rincones ….

— Dado que he sido traída a la fuerza a este lugar, — interrumpí, mientras May-May canturreaba acerca de la auténtica madera de las tablas del auténtico entarimado, — tomare el dormitorio principal. No es como si vosotros, chicos, no tuvierais otra docena para escoger.

— Diez, — corrigió May-May.

— Los que sean.

— ¡No es justo! — lloriqueo Taiki.

— Es eso, o volvemos al Termite Central. — Por fin, utilizaba mi posición… ¡y me salía con la mía! — Uh, oye, Marky-Taiki, ¿Por qué no vais May-May y tú a revisar el lavabo con pedestal?

— ¿Por qué? ¡Si no voy a usarlo, yo oye! — Le di un suave empujón con rumbo al cuarto de baño, haciéndole tambalearse, y la agente de bienes inmuebles, que si me entendió, respetuosamente lo siguió. No me importaba que Taiki me escuchara, pero mi estado no muerto no era asunto de May-May.

— ¿Uh, Rei, — pregunté susurrando, — quién va a cuidar de esta montaña? Taiki y yo trabajamos de noche, y te conozco, no naciste exactamente con una escoba de plata en la boca.

— Traeré a un par de amas de llaves, — me reconfortó Rei— y conseguiremos que alguien se encargue del césped y del jardín.

— ¡Puedo encargarme del césped! — gritó Taiki desde el cuarto de baño.

— Oh, ¿Vas a cortar dos acres de césped una vez a la semana? — le gritó Rei— ¡Y basta de escuchar a escondidas! ¡Estoy tratando de mantener una conversación privada!

— ¡Tal vez lo haga! quiero decir, cortar el césped.

— Tratemos de tener el menor número de ayudantes— dije ansiosamente.

— No te preocupes, Sere. Nadie lo va a averiguar a menos que tú se lo digas.

— ¿Averiguar qué? — pregunto Taiki regresando a la habitación.

— Que ella es tan estúpida como se ve, — dijo Rei alegremente, evitando elegantemente mi patada.

— ¿Preparados para inspeccionar la primera planta? — Preguntó May - May alegremente. Yo no, pero igualmente me arrastre dócilmente detrás de ellos.

Rei cumplió con su palabra. Aun no había logrado desempacar cuando comencé a ver personas entrando y saliendo de la casa, o Vamp Central , como a Taiki le gustaba llamarla. Había al menos tres amas de llaves y dos jardineros; Rei los contrató de Foot, su organización sin fines de lucro, que buscaba trabajo para los desamparados, así que este asunto resultó bueno para todo el mundo.

El refrigerador estaba todo el tiempo lleno de gaseosa, té helado, crema, vegetales e ingredientes necesarios para la cena. El congelador se hinchó con helados y margaritas congeladas. Pero los ayudantes eran tan discretos, que casi nunca los veía. Y si pensaban que era extraño que yo durmiera todo el día y estuviera fuera toda la noche, nunca dijeron nada en mi cara.

Es gracioso como me deprimió desempaquetar. Habíamos tenido tanta prisa por irnos de Termiteville, que tiré mis cosas en las cajas sin realmente pensar en ellas. Pero mientras encontraba lugares para guardarlas, me vi obligada a mirar los trastos viejos que había acumulado durante toda mi vida.

La ropa, los zapatos y el maquillaje no eran problema, aunque estaba bastante pálida estos días, casi nunca me ponía nada exceptuando el rímel. Los libros eran otra cosa.

Mi cuarto tenía, entre otras cosas, asombrosas estanterías construidas en los rincones, y mientras estaba desempaquetando las cajas y depositando los libros fuera, me di cuenta de que la brecha entre mi antigua vida y la nueva se había vuelto enorme sin que me diera cuenta. Había sido un verano tan alocado, que no me había dado cuenta de que no había releído mis viejos favoritos. Y ahora nunca lo haría.

Todos mis favoritos: La serie de "La casa de la pradera", todos los trabajos de Pat Conroy, los libros eróticos de Emma Holly, y mi colección de libros de cocina – ahora eran inútiles para mí. Peor que inútiles… me hicieron sentir mal.

Me encantaban Beach_ Music _y _El principe de las mareas _porque no sólo Pat Conroy escribía como un hijo de puta, además tenía el alma de un chef. El hombre podía hacer que un emparedado de tomates sonara como un orgasmo que podrías comer. Y mis días de comer emparedados de tomate se habían terminado.

¿Cuántas veces había escapado a mi cuarto con un libro, para evitar a mi madrastra? ¿Cuántas veces había comprado un libro de cocina porque sus fotos de gloriosos colores literalmente me hacían babear? Pero ahora todo eso se había terminado. Tom, Luke, Savannah, Dante, Mark, Will, y el Gran Santini estaban perdidos para mí. Sin mencionar _El Ail-American Cookie Book, Barefoot Contessa Parties_, y todo lo referente a Susan Branch.

Guardé esos libros en un rincón, así no podría mirar los títulos. Normalmente estaba demasiado ocupada como para sentirme mal acerca de estar muerta, pero hoy no era uno de esos días.

Vi a la niña por primera vez cuando limpiaba con una aspiradora el interior de mi armario. Era la tercera vez en cinco minutos de ninguna manera iba a meter mis zapatos en un armario de doscientos años con olor a madera vieja y polillas muertas. ¡Gracias a Dios no tenía que respirar!

Con la Handi-vac en la mano, me eché hacia atrás saliendo del armario de rodillas y casi me encontré bruscamente con ella. Estaba ensortijada como un insecto en la silla al lado de la chimenea. Una de las catorce. Chimeneas, no sillas. No tenía ni idea de cuántas sillas había. De cualquier manera, ella me observaba y me alarmé tanto que casi solté la aspiradora.

— ¡Yikes! — Dije. — no te oí entrar.

— Mi mamá dice que debo ser silenciosa, — contestó amablemente.

— No tienes ni idea. Es bastante difícil acercárseme a hurtadillas. Aunque, — incluí en un murmullo, — la gente parece hacerlo cada vez más a menudo. — Hablé más alto hacia la niña, no fuera a ser que se asustara por la rara rubia que hablaba consigo misma. — ¿Entonces, tus padres trabajan aquí?

— Lo hacia mi mama.

— ¿Lo hacía? Entonces qué es lo que …

— Me gusta tu pelo.

— Gracias. — Acaricié mis reflejos rubios y traté de no arreglarme. Ah, muerta, pero todavía los tenía. — También me gusta el tuyo.

Era simplemente la cosa más bonita que alguna vez había visto. Tenía la cara de un cervatillo, toda cautelosa y linda, con unos grandes ojos azules y una nariz rociada de pecas. Su pelo rubio y rizado, se mantenía fuera de su cara gracias a un lazo azul del mismo color que sus ojos, y llevaba un mono a rayas enrollado hasta las rodillas, unas tobilleras rosas … y unas ¡saddle shoes!

Me acerqué para observar mejor su calzado.

— ¿No te aburres como una ostra? — Pregunté. — ¿En una casa tan grande como esta? ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

— Me gusta ahora, — contestó, después de pensar un poco en mi pregunta. — Me gusta cuando la gente está aquí.

— Bien, pues ahora te va a gustar mucho más. Mi amiga Rei contrató un grupo uh, un ejército. Dime, brillo de sol, ¿Dónde conseguiste estos zapatos?

— Me los compró mi mama.

— ¿Dónde?

— En la zapatería.

Tonterías.

— Me gustan un montón, — dije sinceramente. — Mi nombre es Serena.

— Soy Marie. Gracias por hablar conmigo.

— Oye, solo vivo aquí, no soy una imbécil esnob rica, como probablemente estas acostumbrada a tratar. ¿Uh sabes cómo llegar a la cocina desde aquí?

Marie sonrió abiertamente, mostrando una abertura entre sus dientes frontales.

— Seguro. Conozco todos los atajos. Hay un pasaje secreto entre la cocina y el segundo comedor.

— ¿_El segundo _comedor? No importa. Adelante, Marie. Debería meter algún té en mí antes de que haga algo que alguien lamentaría.

Antes de que pudiera tomar su mano, oí un ruido estruendoso de pasos, y luego Rei irrumpió en el cuarto agitando el teléfono.

— Tienes que ir al Marquette Beru está en problemas, — respiraba con dificultad, después se derrumbó hasta que quedo parcialmente acostada en mi deshecha cama. — ¡Cáspita! Creo que en este lugar hay mil escaleras.

— Tú, de entre toda la gente, eres la única que no debe quejarse de lo grande que es este lugar ¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿Beru esta en problemas?

— Sinclair en el teléfono — Me lo ofreció.

Lo agarré.

— Será mejor que no sea un truco, — gruñí al aparato receptor.

— Ven ahora.

Corrí.

Fue buena suerte, no grite y tampoco vomité cuando vi lo que le había pasado a Beru. Afortunadamente, había sido auditoreada (¡Dos veces!), había sido la hija en un desagradable procedimiento de divorcio, y tenía mucha práctica en conservar la cena en el estomago.

— Otra de tus fastidiosas tácticas para llamar la atención, — dije.

Beru intentó una sonrisa, y esperé que lo dejase pronto. Media cara estaba desgarrada. De hecho, la mitad de su perversa persona estaba desgarrada. Flotaba lánguidamente en la bañera, que estaba llena de un agua rosada.

No me preguntes por qué, pero cuando sumerges en agua a un vampiro enfermo y agregas bicarbonato de soda, se mejora más rápido. ¡Es asombroso! La cosa puede hacer que los pasteles se levanten y los refrigeradores dejen de apestar. Tenía poco sentido para mí, pero era bastante nueva en este juego, como para cuestionar la física no muerta.

— Vaya — grazné la palabra, luego carraspee. — ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? Estas por supuesto que no estás bien, pero ¿Te duele?

— Sí.

— ¿Que ha pasado?

— Simplemente han sido esos fastidiosos humanos, con esa cosa de matar vampiros, — contestó ella.

Eso picó.

— ¡Bueno, mierda, Beru, no pensé que fueran tras los buenos! Mientras estaba agitando los brazos alrededor y dejando salir mi usual torrente de histeria, Sinclair apareció con su usual velocidad espeluznante y agarró mi muñeca.

Tuve tiempo para decir,

— ¿Qué? — Antes de que me hiciera un corte en la muñeca con un cuchillo que, tardíamente, noté que sujetaba.

— ¡ay! — Dije, tirando bruscamente de mi muñeca, pero estaba totalmente a favor de la actuación. Fue rápido, y el cuchillo estaba tan afilado, que apenas sentí nada. Bien, al menos no me había mordido. — ¿Podrías preguntarme antes de comenzar a cortarme en rodajas?

Beru giró la cabeza y se zambulló en el agua.

— ¡Y tú detén eso! — Dije, inclinándome sobre la bañera y dando cuidadosos golpecitos en su cabeza. Me limpié la mano mojada en mis pantalones vaqueros. ¡Yech! — Sé lo que se supone hago, maldición. Es agradable ser preguntado, eso es todo— añadí mirando furiosamente a Finklair.

— Deja de perder el tiempo, — dijo, con su usual cara de piedra, pero sus ojos estaban atentos. Sabía que adoraba a Beru. Ella le había creado, y tenían un vinculo que respetaba, aunque no lo comprendiera y pensara que era sumamente extraño. — Déjala alimentarse. Ahora.

— No, — Beru gorgoteó desde el fondo de la bañera.

— Dije que lo haría, — contesté bruscamente. — ¿Te sentarás y así podremos terminar con esto?

Apareció una burbuja, pero Beru no se movió.

— Es culpa tuya, — dijo Sinclair fríamente. La situación era tan alarmante, que ahora me daba cuenta de que llevaba puestos un bóxer rojo cereza y nada más. — Ahora arréglalo.

— ¿Culpa mía? ¡No soy yo la que decidió darle a Beru un corte de pelo… en todas partes! No te enfades conmigo. Vine tan pronto como me lo pediste. No es que me lo pidieras exactamente.

Su mano sujeto mi hombro, que instantáneamente se entumeció.

— Beru es bien consciente de tu infantil aversión a beber sangre. Ella juega a hacerse la mártir, y no lo permitiré.

— ¡Oye, estoy contigo! Sácala de ahí y déjala masticarme. Estoy de tu lado.

Si hubiera estado vivo, su cara se habría puesto del color de un ladrillo viejo. Cada palabra fue expulsada a la fuerza a través de sus dientes.

— No me obedecerá en esto.

— ¿Oh, así es que es por eso que tus bóxer están morados? Gran color, a propósito, ellos sacan tu …. ¡Ay! Ya veo, creo que he perdido la sensibilidad en mi brazo izquierdo.

— Arréglalo, — dijo implacablemente.

Pateé la bañera.

— Beru, sal de ahí.

Un glug hosco.

— ¡Es la reina la que habla! — Logré no reírme. ¡Tal vez la reina de los zapatos! — ¿Ahora te sentaras?

— No preguntes, — Siseó Sinclair en mi oreja. — Ordena.

— No me jodas ¿Vale? ¡Beeeerrrrruuuuuu!

Ella se sentó.

— No quiero— mintió— Tú piensas que es de bárbaros.

— Deja de portarte como un bebé — dije, aunque tenía razón un cien por ciento. — ¿Cuál es la alternativa? ¿Vivirás en la bañera como un proyecto no muerto de anatomía y te curarás lentamente en los siguientes seis meses? Las camareras tendrán un ataque.

Sus fosas nasales se dilataron y me di cuenta de que la sangre había estado goteando por mis dedos todo el tiempo que discutía. Me giré, puse mis manos en su durísimo pecho, y le presioné, pateé y empuje, hasta que finalmente pude cerrar de golpe la puerta del baño en su cara.

— En realidad no puedo aguantar a ese tipo, — suspiré, enrollando mi manga.

— Mentirosa, — dijo, y me sonrío abiertamente.

— ¿Podrías no hacer eso hasta que tu cara este bien otra vez? No te ofendas.

— Oh, Majestad, — suspiró mientras me arrodillaba cerca de la bañera. — Estoy tan apenada de pedirle esto.

— No seas idiota. Como quien dice, me alegro de que estés viva.

Me agarró el brazo y bebió a lengüetadas la sangre de mis dedos, luego sorbió de mi muñeca hasta que no pude ver tendones o heridas abiertas, hasta que fue bella de nuevo. No tardó nada. Siempre me asombraba de lo rápido que se curaban los vampiros. Raramente tardaban más de unos minutos. Y, extrañamente, mi sangre aceleraba considerablemente el proceso. Si Beru se hubiera alimentado de un humano, podría haber tardado en recuperarse la mayor parte de la noche. Más tonterías que no entendía… y francamente, tenía miedo de hacer demasiadas preguntas. Beru podría contestarlas.

— Entonces, — dije alegremente. — ¿Tenemos algún plan para la tarde?

— Después de una experiencia entre la vida y la muerte, me gustaría relajarme limpiando una bañera.

— Te ayudaría, pero olvídalo. Tengo diecinueve de las que preocuparme.

**Ok, espero que les este gustando este segundo libro, como sabes, nada de esto me pertenece, la autora se llama Mary Janice Davidson.**


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

**Como saben ya, esta historia es una adaptación, del segundo libro de la saga escrita por Mary Janice Davidson.**

**Capítulo 4**

Salimos del cuarto de baño a tiempo de encontrarnos cara a cara, con la guapa del otro día, que entraba precipitadamente en la suite.

— ¡Beru, menos mal! — Lloriqueó, con el brillante cabello rubio en salvaje desorden. Se la veía y se la olía como si se hubiera revolcado en el contenedor de basura de un McDonald. Llevaba un paquete de mostaza pegado a su mejilla izquierda. — ¡Pensé que te habían matado!

Corrió hacia Beru y por poco cayó sobre ella, abrazándola y besándola. Yech. Fue bueno que Beru no estuviera aún vestida, sino, nunca hubiera podido limpiarse esas manchas. Entendí, por lo que estaba balbuceando, que los malos habían saltado sobre las dos, pero Beru los había alejado de Mimet.

— Estúpida. — Le dije.

— Estoy completamente de acuerdo— dijo Sinclair, frunciendo el ceño. Buscó y encontró uno de sus albornoces para Beru, sosteniéndolo abierto para ella. Cuándo Beru se lo ató, pareció desaparecer entre el negro y mullido algodón— Deberíais haber resistido juntas o haber huido las dos.

— Lo sé, lo sé, — interrumpió Mimet antes de que Beru pudiera abrir la boca. — Quise pelear pero Beru….

— Y no deberías haber abandonado a mi amiga y tratado de salvarte— continuó Sinclair con una voz que hizo que el hielo pareciera caliente y confortable.

Todos tragamos saliva. Luego le di palmaditas en el brazo.

— Todo está bien y todo eso, Darien. Todo el mundo está bien. Eso es lo más importante. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Darien?

Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y casi me sonrió cuando me miró.

— ¿Por qué sólo me llamas por mi nombre en los momentos de crisis?

— Porque son los únicos momentos en los que no siento ganas de estrangularte— dije con sinceridad. — Ahora no le eches la culpa a Mimet. Beru es una mujer mayor una mujer muy mayor, podría añadir, tiene al menos cien años, y si quiso jugar a ser un señuelo es cosa suya.

Mimet no dijo nada, pero me lanzó una mirada de pura gratitud.

— Lo importante— dije enfáticamente— es llegar al fondo de esto. Beru es de los buenos. No se merece que ningún cazador de vampiros vaya detrás de ella. Así es que lo mejor que podemos hacer, es averiguar por qué ha pasado esto. — ¿De verdad dije que teníamos que llegar al fondo de esto? Me sentí estúpida dando órdenes a personas que tenían por lo menos cincuenta años más que yo.

Ahora, si pudiera recordar dónde había puesto el informe que Beru me había dado.

— Ven, por favor, — dijo Sinclair, y me agarró por el codo. ¿Eh? Me arrastró por el cuarto y después de atravesar la puerta la cerró rápidamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Gimoteé.

— ¿Has decidido acorralar a los asesinos?

— ¿Los asesinos, en plural? ¡Vaya!. Digo, seguro, creo.

— ¿Necesitas mi ayuda?

— Sí— dije no me gustaba a donde iba esto— ¿Vamos a quedarnos en la oscuridad y hacernos preguntas obvias? Porque esto es extraño, casi escalofriante.

Me sonrió burlonamente y me tendió algo. Lo miré. Era uno de los vasos del hotel.

— Para que - oh.

_¿Qué le había dicho en Macy's? "prefiero comer vidrio a aceptar tu ayuda"._

_Bien, carajo._

— Muy bien— dije, agarrando el vaso. Solo Dios sabía cuándo había escondido esta cosa en su mano, el vil bastardo— Allá voy. — Lo miré, no tenía ni idea de cuánto dolería morder eso. Pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo. Como mínimo, tragar trozos de vidrio me haría vomitar. Digo, por Dios, hasta el risoto me hacía vomitar.

No importaba. Dejé de darle vueltas al asunto. Lo levanté hacia la boca, cerré los ojos, abrí la boca y mordí**…** el aire.

Sinclair sujetaba el vaso de nuevo. Era extraño lo rápido que podía moverse. Como si fuera un mago. Un malvado mago en calzoncillos.

— ¿De verdad ibas a comértelo?

— _Dije _que lo haría_,_ ¿verdad?

— Eres la mujer más asombrosa que he conocido….

Caramba. Me coloqué el flequillo en su sitio y sonreí modestamente.

— O la más estúpida.

— Te odio.

— Continúas diciendo eso— dijo trayéndome. Para mi asombro, se lo permití. Había sido una larga noche. Además, su olor era genial. Y su tacto era estupendo. Con esos boxers color cereza. Yum. Dejó caer un beso en la parte superior de mi oreja y con eficacia luché contra un temblor. — Pero sigues regresando.

— La curiosidad mató al gato.

— Todavía no. Ven, reunámonos con los demás.

— Sí— dije, muy decepcionada de que él no hubiera sido más codicioso, y enojada conmigo misma por estar desilusionada. — Vamos.

— Cuatro. — dijo Beru. — Cuatro muertos hasta ahora. Se lo repito de nuevo.

— Yo, uh, perdí el informe.

Hizo un sonido que se pareció sospechosamente a un resoplido.

— Estupendo, recapitularé para usted. Un grupo de humanos ha estado atacando a vampiros solitarios y cortando sus cabezas, o estacándolos, o ambas cosas.

_Ick. ¿Ambas?_

— Al menos aprendimos algo: No es una persona, es un equipo. — Dijo Mimet.

— Nunca pensé que fuera una persona, — dijo Sinclair.

— No, yo tampoco lo pensé. Vamos. ¿Un tipo normal o una chica vengándose harían todo este descalabro? No puede ser. — Estiré las piernas. ¡Ack! ¡Las punteras de mis zapatos estaban rayadas! Tendría que regalar este par. — ¿Cómo sabemos que no es un grupo de _vampiros_?

— Las muestras de sangre encontradas en la escena eran de una persona viva.

— ¡oh, puf!- Grité. — Quieres decir, que si alguien tomara mi sangre ahora …

— Estarías muerta. Al menos, bajo un microscopio. Trata de permanecer enfocada, Serenity.

— Lo estoy. Puaj. ¿Sabemos por qué? Aparte de lo obvio.

— ¿Lo obvio? -preguntó Mimet, pareciendo preciosamente confundida.

— Los vampiros son estúpidos. — Como todos me miraban, me expliqué. — Mirad, lo siento, pero es cierto. Vosotros cogéis a los pobres patanes ingenuos de la calle y los mordéis escandalosamente. Estoy asombrada de que esto no haya pasado antes.

— Esto ha ocurrido — dijo Sinclair tranquilamente — en todas las épocas. — Se había puesto rápidamente un par de pantalones negros, pero estaba todavía perturbadoramente descamisado. — Y nadie en este cuarto se comporta de esa manera.

— Tienes que admitirlo, eso nos hace bastante raros.

— No, creo que no — dijo Mimet seria. — La mayoría de los vampiros superan con la edad la necesidad de cazar. Es mucho más fácil conservar ovejas.

— ¿Qué?

Vi a Beru hacer un movimiento de rebanarse la garganta, y a Sinclair negar con la cabeza; Mimet estaba abstraída.

— ¡Ovejas! — dijo alegremente. — Ya sabes. Dos o tres personas que te son devotas y te dejan beber cuando lo necesitas.

— Nos salimos del tema — dijo Sinclair rápidamente.

— ¡El infierno que lo hacemos!

— Más tarde, Majestad, — dijo Beru, mirando furiosamente a Mimet, que parecía asombrada. — Nos puedes decir cuan horribles somos, _más tarde._

— ¿Cómo podremos atrapar a ese grupo? — Preguntó Beru.

— Bien, con una carnada, por supuesto, — Contestó Mimet.

Sinclair inclinó la cabeza con aprobación.

— Por alguna razón, parecen atacar los miércoles, cada dos semanas.

— Tal vez tengan trabajos, — dije, — y sólo estén libres los miércoles.

— Es más probable, — dijo Sinclair amablemente, — que esos días signifiquen algo para ellos. Por ejemplo, podrían tener un calendario oculto.

— Entonces, — continuó Beru, — dentro de dos semanas, veremos si los podemos atrapar.

Apenas contuve una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Así como así, eh?

— Bien, — dijo Beru razonablemente, - Tenemos alguna oportunidad, no son un grupo de adultos. En principio, los ataques son demasiados feroces y rápidos. Es probable que sean unos cuantos jóvenes… apostaría mil dólares a que no tienen la edad legal para beber alcohol.

— ¿Viste a alguno? — preguntó Mimet.

— Estaba demasiado ocupada en pelear, y escapar. Pero te aseguro que estaban bien equipados. Ciertamente no me demoré.

— Eso estuvo bien, — dije impresionada. — Es decir, aun cuando no te demoraste, te lastimaron bastante. Realmente me alegro de que estés bien.

— ¿Por qué, Majestad?, — bromeó Beru, — no sabía que le importara.

— Deja eso, mujerzuela. — Beru no había ocultado el hecho que se metería en mi cama cuando yo quisiera. Eso me puso nerviosa, porque A) Soy más derecha que un rayo láser, y B) hasta los rayos láser eran curiosos. Una vez en la universidad, un grupo de hermanas de la fraternidad y yo, nos emborrachamos y… bien, de cualquier manera, a veces soy curiosa. Mejor mantenerla a prudente distancia. Tenía bastantes problemas manteniendo a Sinclair fuera de mi cama. — Tu comportamiento seductor no surtirá efecto en mí.

— ¿Armas? — preguntó Sinclair con una huella de impaciencia.

— Pistolas, estacas, ballestas, cuchillos y máscaras. Pero como dije, estoy segura de que eran jóvenes. Se sentían jóvenes. Se movían como jóvenes, y olían como jóvenes.

— ¿Olían? — Pregunté.

— A un montón de Stridex. — Explicó.

Evité empezar a reírme. ¡Adolescentes asesinos con acné! Sonaba como una película de fin de semana.

— Entonces, tenemos una ventaja.

— ¿Cuál?

— Somos mayores, más listos, y más tramposos, — dijo Sinclair, para mi gusto, muy presumido.

Beru y Mimet inclinaron la cabeza. Puse los ojos en blanco

— Bien, entonces, esos pobres tipos no tienen ni una posibilidad, ¿Verdad?

— Exactamente— contestó, sin darse cuenta de que era un comentario sarcástico.

— ¡Marie! — Grité. — ¿Estás aquí?

Lo dudé. Eran casi las once de la noche. Pero sus padres debían de tener un extraño horario, porque normalmente ….

— Hola.

— Oh, bien. — Salí de improviso del armario. — ¿Has visto mi Arpels púrpuras?

— ¿Son los que parecen zapatos de hadas, o los que parecen zapatillas de ballet?

— Zapatillas.

— Ajá. La izquierda está debajo del lavabo, y la derecha debajo de la cama.

— ¡Maldición!

— Bueno, estabas tan cansada anoche— Marie trato de calmarme. La niña amaba los petos y las cintas para el pelo estaba todo el tiempo vestida de la misma forma. Debía ser una pequeña muy testaruda en casa. — simplemente te quitaste toda la ropa y caíste en la cama.

— Deja de espiarme, mocosa.

Rió nerviosa.

— ¡No me llames así!

— Sí, sí. — Busqué alrededor ¡Aquí están! Mis zapatos estaban exactamente donde ella había dicho. — ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

— Um el Dr. Taiki está trabajando, y Rei está durmiendo.

— Oh. — Aburrrrido.

- Hay cosas nuevas en la cocina, — dijo servicialmente — Rei le dijo al encargado de la despensa que te consiguiera un poco de white tea, y compró crema fresca en el fanner's market.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Sabes qué raro y caro es el white tea? He estado muriéndome por probarlo. ¡Oooh, y crema fresca! Baja conmigo, te prepararé una taza.

Ella negó con la cabeza, lo que no me asombró. Marie era una niña dolorosamente tímida. Por alguna extraña razón, excepto conmigo.

Rápidamente me vestí con pantalones cortos caquis, un suéter rojo de cuello alto sin mangas y me metí en unos zapatos negros sin tacón. Me cepillé el pelo. Permanecía exactamente hasta los hombros, y mis reflejos se conservaban exactamente tan brillantes como estaban el día que morí. Una cosa menos por la que preocuparse. Además, era demasiado cobarde como para intentar un nuevo corte de pelo ¿Qué pasaba si me quedaba para siempre atrancada con él? Bueno, tal vez me cortara las puntas.

— Subiré una taza para ti- prometí mientras caminaba hacia puerta.

— No tengo sed— dijo mientras yo salía.

Tarde diez minutos en encontrar la cocina. Hacía muchos días que vivía allí, y aún me perdía. Gracias a Dios que tenía mi nariz de vampiro, o probablemente nunca la habría encontrado.

Había una nota de Rei sobre la mesa.

"_**Sere, el dueño ha llamado de nuevo. Esta MUY ansioso por vendernos. Sigue bajando el precio. Lo estoy considerando seriamente. ¿Qué piensas? R."**_

— Pienso que es demasiado caro, eso es lo que pienso, — dije en voz alta. También podría tener la discusión conmigo misma. Era la única manera de que la ganara. — Cuando hacemos ruido, parecemos guisantes dentro de una lata vacía. Además, ya estoy mareada del olor a madera vieja.

— Bruja, bruja, bruja, — bostezó Rei, con los hombros caídos y sentándose en la cocina con su pijama de seda verde jade. Hacía que su piel, color marfil, se viera estupenda. — Bruja.

— Bien, es verdad. — No agregué que el lugar comenzaba a gustarme, y por una vez, era agradable tener todo el espacio que necesitaba en el armario. — ¿No puedes dormir?

— No, puse la alarma para poder hablar contigo.

— Oh. Gracias. Pero necesitas dormir.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Me echaré una siesta esta tarde. No tienes que trabajar esta noche, ¿Verdad?

— No, tengo los siguientes dos días de descanso. Aunque, cómo Macy's funciona sin mí, es un misterio ¿En realidad estás pensando en comprar esta casa?

— Si el dueño sigue bajando el precio sí, porque es un robo. Y tienes que admitir, que es hermosa.

— De acuerdo. Me serví un vaso de leche achocolatada. – Preparar un té... tomaba mucho tiempo. — Bella y grande. Debería comprar más zapatos sólo para llenar mi armario.

— Dios nos ayude. ¿Hay alguna novedad? ¿Además del hecho de que eres el único vampiro en el mundo con un bigote de leche?

— Bien, tenemos un pequeño grupo de sucios asesinos de vampiros, y no me importó demasiado hasta que trataron de matar a Beru….

— ¿Está bien?

— Ahora está bien. — Omití el detalle vulgar de que había tenido que tomar mi sangre. —Mi jefe se va de vacaciones y me deja a cargo del departamento.

— Que Dios nos ayude.

— Oh, deja de decir eso. Y vamos a tender una trampa para los asesinos pasado mañana. También, pienso llamar a child services para Marie.

Rei bostezó y se levantó para hacer café.

— ¿Quién?

— Esa pequeña lindura que está todo el tiempo dando vueltas por aquí. No me importa, no molesta ni nada de eso, pero cáspita, la niña _siempre _está aquí. No importa la hora que sea. Estoy segura de que su papá tiene buenas intenciones llevándola a sus trabajos, pero esto es irracional.

— Bien, no pierdas los estribos e involucres a child Services. Podrías llamar al Detective Seiya, o tal vez poseerlo.

- No, no me mires enojada. Tienes razón, es una mala idea.

— Me pone bastante nerviosa saber que vivimos en su jurisdicción. Sigo esperando que aparezca en nuestro umbral gritando, ¡Estás muerta y lo había olvidado todo! — Temblé.

— Él no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra el borrado de memoria de Sinclair. Pero volviendo a la niña… podría hablar con su papá — sugirió. — ¿Quién es?

Me quede perpleja.

— Sabes, jamás lo he visto. Iré a preguntarle. Probablemente está todavía en mi habitación. Estoy segura de que la pequeña mocosa se pone mis zapatos cuando no estoy.

Volví rápidamente a mi cuarto, pero Marie no estaba, y no apareció cuando la llamé.

— ¿Pero, por qué tengo que ser el cebo? — Gimoteé.

— Bueno, tú te ajustas bien al perfil.

— ¿Por qué soy un vampiro?

— Sí, — dijo Mimet.

— ¿Soy el _único _vampiro que puede hacerlo?

— Sí, — dijo Beru.

— A mí tampoco me gusta esta idea— dijo Sinclair. ¡Bravo, Sinclair!

— Si soy el cebo, parecerá terriblemente sospechoso— dijo Beru. — Lo mismo pasa con Mimet. ¿Escapamos por poco, y ahora nos paseamos tranquilamente? Improbable. Y Darien, tú eres demasiado formidable como para ser un buen cebo.

— Gracias, — dijo.

Puag, dije:

— ¿No hay otro vampiro al que podáis escoger?

— Bueno, está Sarah… pero ha permanecido bastante aislada. Durante los últimos cincuenta años.

— Quien es S -

— Y… usted _es _la reina — interrumpió Mimet con aire de disculpa. — es parte de su responsabilidad.

— Quita lo de "parte" — contesto Beru, — y reemplázalo por "totalmente".

— ¿Que paso con 'tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver, Majestad'? Tan sólo hace tres meses.

— Eso era diferente— dijo Beru con una calma exasperante. — En ese momento ignorabas cuales eran tus responsabilidades.

— Oh, vaya chasco. De acuerdo, okay, lo haré. ¿Doy por hecho que tendré apoyo?

— ¡Por supuesto! — dijo Mimet cariñosamente. La sonreí. Por fin, alguien a quien parecía importarle si me cortaban en pedacitos. — Estaremos observando y esperando. Y si cuatro de nosotros no pueden con un grupo de jóvenes… bueno, deberíamos estacarnos nosotros mismos en este momento.

— Paso, — dije, aunque, inquietamente, Beru y Sinclair inclinaron la cabeza. — Okay. ¿Qué hago?

Seis horas más tarde, había tenido bastante.

— ¡Esto no funciona! — Grité. — ¡Y el sol va a subir pronto! ¡Una tarde totalmente desperdiciada, perdedores!

Sinclair se materializó de las sombras, asustándome como la mierda. Mientras me quedaba sin aliento y me ponía la mano sobre el pecho, dijo:

— Parece que tienes razón. Tendremos que intentarlo más tarde.

— Bueno, Maldición, — dijo Beru desde mi espalda. Chille y giré mientras ella continuaba. — Quiero atrapar a estos pequeños gamberros _ahora._

— Pronto, — la apaciguó Sinclair. Lanzó un amistoso brazo sobre su hombro. Prácticamente tuvo que inclinarse para hacerlo; Ella era realmente pequeña. — Volvámonos al hotel y descansemos un poco. ¿Dónde está Mimet?

— Aquí — dijo desde el otro lado de la calle. Cruzó a una velocidad fulgurante todos los vampiros eran unos renegados y se unió a nuestro pequeño grupo. — Es una pena. Había esperado….

— La próxima vez— dijo Sinclair.

— ¡Oh, tonterías! ¿Arruinaremos otra tarde haciendo esto de nuevo? — gruñí. — Córcholis, no puedo esperar. A propósito, recuérdame estar bastante lejos esa noche.

Sinclair masculló algo en respuesta, pero no le escuche. Afortunado él.

— Son unos zapatos geniales — dijo Mimet, señalándolos.

— Sí, — dije, contenta. Estaba vestida de negro, era un estereotipo, pero me pareció apropiado para los divertidos y secretos eventos de esa noche, excepto por los zapatos. Eran wedges Lucite trasparentes, con una mariposa en cada tacón. Normalmente procuraba evitar los zapatos plásticos, pero esta vez había hecho una excepción. — ¿No son geniales? Sesenta y nueve noventa y cinco, con mi descuento.

— ¿Son insectos de verdad? — Preguntó Beru.

— No— dije, ofendida.

— Oh, es cierto, eres de P.E.T.A.

— Ya no. Se pusieron uno poco extremistas. Vamos, estoy en contra de que rocíen crema de afeitar en los ojos de un conejo, como lo hacen ellos. Pero están tratando de impedir la investigación del SIDA, creo que es una memez.

— Qué bien — dijo Sinclair sedosamente— Tu política es tan cambiante como tu guardarropa.

—… ¿Gracias Uh? — _¿Fue un cumplido?_ — Pero sigo sin pasear con unos auténticos insectos en mis zapatos.

— ¿Son cómodos? — preguntó Mimet. —Son tan altos.

— ¡La comodidad es irrelevante! Un pequeño precio a pagar.

— Esto es apasionante— dijo Sinclair — Pero el sol se levantará pronto, y no quiero quemarme vivo mientras vosotras, señoras, discutís sobre calzado.

— Melindroso, melindroso. Os veré más tarde chicos.

— Te acompañaré al coche— dijo rápidamente.

Me reí.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me podría ocurrir? Los malos no han salido esta noche… o si lo han hecho, no están cerca.

Vaciló durante un rato ¿Había esperado estar en la oscuridad del aparcamiento conmigo? Luego dijo:

— Muy Bien. Buenas noches.

— Buenas Noches. Buenas Noches Beru. Adiós, Mimet.

Cinco minutos más tarde, estaba en la rampa del aparcamiento del Banco US. Mi coche era el único en el nivel tres. Era bueno que ya estuviera muerta, o estaría realmente asustada. Minneapolis tenía un bajo nivel de crimen, comparado con la mayoría de las ciudades, pero no era cuestión de tentar al destino. Quité el seguro de mi coche con el mando y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando noté ¡Argh! ¿Estaban rayadas las puntas de mis zapatos? ¡Dos pares en una semana! Mi estilo de vida vampírica arruinaba mi calzado, y yo no lo aguantaría.

Me agaché para mirarlos más de cerca, y oí un ¡whummm_-thud!_ Me enderecé apresuradamente y vi una gruesa flecha de madera oscilando en el metal entre mi ventana y el techo del coche.

Me di la vuelta. Había un muchacho de dieciocho o diecinueve años de pié al lado de uno de los pilares, sujetando una ballesta. Oí el chasquido cuando soltó otra flecha, que hizo estallar mi ventanilla del lado del conductor.

— ¡Deja eso! — Grité — ¿Qué te pasa?

_Muévete._

Me agaché rápidamente otra vez, y el muchacho brincó del susto detrás del pilar cuando dos flechas más, pasaron por donde había estado. Genial. También había uno detrás de mí.

— Que pasa, ¿Sois demasiado buenos para caer en nuestra trampa? — Grité. — ¿He desaprovechado toda la tarde y aparecéis _ahora?_ La próxima vez — pude ver como la flecha del muchacho venía hacia mí como a cámara lenta, y pude apartarme del camino de nuevo. Supuse que mi adrenalina no muerta estaba reaccionando con rapidez — pedid una cita.

— Ríndete, puta vampira, — gritó alguien desde mi espalda.

— Oh, que simpático— contesté bruscamente. — ¡No me conocéis!

Escuché un ruido amortiguado de pasos. Eran buenos, no había advertido nada hasta que caí en la ahora notaba todo. Calculé que al menos había tres personas en este nivel conmigo, tal vez el fuerte deseo de moverme de nuevo – gracias, voz interior – y esta vez tres balas cosieron la puerta de mi coche. Luego otra me dio en el hombro.

— ¡Owwwww! — Me quejé. Sentí como si alguien me hubiera pegado con un bate de béisbol. Me dolió durante unos segundos, luego mi hombro se entumeció. — Tenéis suerte de que en casa tenga un millón de estas camisetas. ¿Alguna vez os he hecho algo?

Los que estaban detrás de mí, mascullaban entre ellos, y el chico del pilar, un rubio de ojos azules, directamente salido de un casting de una película de surfistas, pareció asombrado. Me miraba fijamente, como si estuviera esperando que ocurriera algo. ¿Qué? ¿Que estallara? ¿Eran balas especiales?

— Vaya fiasco— dijo una mujer desde alguna parte.

Finalmente, dijo el rubio:

— Quédate quieta, sanguijuela de mierda.

— ¿Estás drogado? ¿Tengo escrito un gigantesco idiota en mi frente?

— No— admitió mi presunto asesino.

— ¿Dejaras de destrozarme el coche? Me tiene que durar al menos otro año. — Afortunadamente, los Fords estaban construidos para ser resistentes. — De todos modos ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? Imbéciles.

— Somos los Blade Warriors— Grito una mujer desde detrás de mí. Estaba muy bien escondida; No tenía ni idea de su situación. Puse los ojos en blanco, y el chico del pilar se detuvo en medio de la recarga para clavar los ojos en mí de nuevo. - Matamos a los vampiros.

Resoplé. ¡Adolescentes! Bien, al menos habían dejado de dispararme.

— ¿Blade Warriors? ¿En serio? ¿Vosotros pensasteis eso y dijisteis, 'si, ese nombre no está mal, lo usaremos'? Y en lo de matar vampiros— continué con aire satisfecho— Sois bastante malos. ¿Cuántas municiones desaprovechasteis en mí?

— Tú lo sabrás perdedora— dijo el rubio con desprecio.

— Oye, no soy yo la que está corriendo en mitad de la noche en Kevlar y con ballestas, como un inepto perdedor. ¿Y cuatro contra uno? No me convences.

— ¡Pero eres un vampiro! — Protestó la mujer. Estaba a unos tres metros más cerca que antes. Oh ho. Mantén a la atractiva chica muerta hablando mientras los otros tres se acercan a hurtadillas. — ¡Matas a la gente!

— No, no lo hago. Sólo he matado a una persona en la vida, y él ya estaba muerto. Os _he dicho_ que no sabéis nada de mí. ¿Porque soy un vampiro automáticamente merezco que me disparéis flechas?

— Pues… sí.

— Puro cuento. Sois adolescentes y no estoy tratando de mataros. Aunque si continuáis disparándole a mi coche— mascullé— lo puedo hacer.

Habiendo terminado mi discurso, creí que era hora de irse antes de que mi suerte se acabara. Gracias a Dios, había aparcado al lado derecho de la rampa. Velozmente crucé los dos metros que había hasta la barandilla, esquivando otra bala y dos flechas en el camino, y sin otra palabra hacia los Loser Warriors ,salte sobre la cornisa y caí en picado las tres plantas hasta la calle.

**Ohhhh, eso le pasa por no querer irse con Darien jajaja**


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**Capítulo 5**

Cojeé calle abajo, agarré al primer tipo sin hogar que vi, me deshice en excusas, y lo arrastré detrás de un contenedor de basura para un bocado rejuvenecedor. Como siempre, beber sangre me hacía sentir maravillosa físicamente, pero emotivamente me sentía asqueada de misma. Después de algunos segundos (nunca tardó demasiado), me marché sonriente, dejando a mi donante de sangre adormecido en una pila de cartón. Era una noche calurosa; Estaría bien. A menos que supieras que estaba allí, no lo podrías ver.

Mi hombro se curó como por arte de magia antes de que dejara el callejón, y me maravilló sentir la bala salir de mi cuerpo y caer en mi sostén. La saqué y la miré, pero no sabría diferenciar una bala de un vibrador, así que la guarde y decidí mostrársela a Sinclair más tarde. O tal vez a Seiya Kou… un polizonte conocería todo sobre balas. Si me atreviera a involucrarlo en esto.

Llegué a casa poco antes del amanecer ¡Gracias a Dios por los taxis nocturnas! Y me di cuenta, cuando traté de pagar, que había dejado el bolso en mi coche, por lo que le acribillé con mi vieja magia vampírica, ignorando la puñalada de culpabilidad; el hombre se marchó excitado hasta los dedos de los pies.

Hubo, claro está, el esperado gran alboroto cuando entre en casa. Taiki y Rei empezaron a gritar de inmediato, y mientras Rei perforaba los botones de su teléfono móvil, Taiki me fastidió para que me quitara la chaqueta y así pudiera comprobar mi herida.

— Huh— dijo, escarbando en mi hombro como si yo fuera un trozo de carne. — No veo nada.

Tosí, pero no le expliqué como me había curado.

— ¿A quién estás llamando? — le pregunté a Rei.

— Ya sabes a quién — dijo luego ladró en el teléfono — Serena ha sido atacada. Acaba de llegar.

— ¡Aww, no, Sinclair no! Esto es lo que me faltaba. — Miré el reloj — De todos modos, no creo que tenga bastante tiempo para venir.

— Sí, es en lo único en lo que está indefenso. — dijo Taiki, haciendo una pelota con mi chaqueta. — Deberías tirarla, chica, está arruinada. ¿Qué sentiste al ser disparada?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta tonta es esa, que además viene de un tipo que fue a la Escuela de Medicina? ¡Dolió!

— Quiero decir ¿Es diferente para un vampiro? He visto montones de heridas de bala en el hospital, pero ninguna que se curara en una hora.

— ¿Yo qué sé? Nunca había recibido disparos_. _Lo que quiero decir es que podía ver las balas abalanzándose sobre mí …

— Estupendo, ¿Como en_ Matrix?_

— No. Era como las pelotas de béisbol lanzadas con fuerza. Podía esquivarlas_, _pero tenía que estar realmente alerta.

— Gracias a Dios que estas bien_._ —Me sonrojé con placer y luego ella lo destrozó agregando— Eres una idiota. ¿Qué estabas _pensando_?

— ¡Oye, no me grites! _Pensaba_ en subirme al coche y conducir hasta casa — dije _— _Soy la víctima. ¿Y cuál es exactamente mi crimen?

— Voy a estrangular a Sinclair- masculló ella. Cuando Rei se enfurecía, hacía esa cosa de absorberse las mejillas, marcando sus pómulos. Se parecía a una enojada reina egipcia, necesitada de algunas leches malteadas. — Arrastrándote en esta… poniéndote en peligro...

— No ha pasado mientras hacía de cebo. Fue después. — Apenas lo podía decir sin estallar en risas. — Los Blade Warriors estaban esperándome en la rampa del aparcamiento. Las cejas de Taiki se alzaron rápidamente, y él y Rei intercambiaron una mirada.

— Sé cómo suena — dije.

— Mal — contestó Rei.

— _Realmente _mal_ — _coincidió Taiki.

— Hablaba de su nombre, pero tenéis razón, no es divertido. . Mira, voy a darme una ducha rápida, me siento asquerosa. Seguimos hablando en algunos minutos ¿Okay?

Fastidiosamente, esperaron afuera de mi baño mientras me refrescaba. Al menos Marie no estaba habría sido demasiado horrible tener que explicarle a una niña pequeña lo que había pasado aquella noche. Salí del cuarto de baño con unos pantalones cortos de algodón y una chaqueta nueva, y me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Rei y Taiki no esperaron, me apedrearon a preguntas durante el largo camino hasta el salón principal.

— ¿Cómo te escapaste? Cuéntanoslo todo_— _Ordenó Rei finalmente, cuando se dio cuenta de que no hacía caso de todo lo que ella y Taiki decían — Empieza con _''Salí por esa puerta hace seis horas como una gran vampiresa idiota y rubia''_ y termina con _"y entonces regresé toda ensangrentada y cansada"._

— ¿No podéis esperar? — Me quejé— Voy a tener que soltar la lengua otra vez con Sinclair. Uf, qué noche. Me alegraré cuando sea mañana. Quiero decir, esta noche.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacernos saltar, y allí estaba el príncipe de la oscuridad.

— ¿Estáis todos bien? — Exigió Sinclair, cruzando el cuarto con zancadas veloces y mirando fijamente mi cara.

— Por favor entra— dije sarcásticamente. — No olvides limpiarte los pies. Y estoy bien. No había necesidad de venir apresuradamente. ¿Dónde están tus zapatos?

Rei tosió.

— Prometí que le mantendría informado.

Olvidé el hecho de que Sinclair llevaba un traje, un abrigo, y tenía los pies descalzos.

— ¿Hiciste _qué?_

— Eso no importa ahora, — dijo Sinclair impaciente. Recorrió con sus manos mi cara, mi cuello, mis hombros y mis brazos.

Abofeteé sus manos lejos cuando comenzó a levantarme la camisa para mirarme el estómago.

— _No, hablemos de eso ahora mismo.-_ Antes de que pudiera pensar un buen discurso rimbombante, me di cuenta de que estaba repentinamente muy cansada. Extremadamente cansada. Agité la cabeza para tratar de quitarme el cansancio de encima, y me di cuenta de que la sentía más ligera. — Uh-oh — Pude decir antes de que Sinclair y la sala de estar se inclinaran, y la alfombra subiera rápidamente hacia mi cara.

— Odio eso— dije, exactamente quince horas más tarde. Abrí los ojos y me alarmé al ver a Sinclair sin chaqueta, sentado en la silla al lado de mi cama, leyendo. — ¡Jesús!

Él se sobresaltó.

— Por favor no me llames así. Buenas tardes.

— ¡Esto no es justo! ¿Por qué no tienes que dormir todo el día?

— Soy mucho mayor que tú. Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo. Vi que era uno de la colección de Rei, de libros escolares antiguos. Su pasatiempo más estúpido excepto tal vez el golf. — Dime todo lo que paso anoche.

Ignoré la orden.

— ¿Dormiste algo? — Pregunté suspicazmente. Oh, ya lo conocía bien.

Sonrió burlonamente.

— Descansé a tu lado unas horas.

— ¡Pervertido!

— No, pero si lo fuera, aprovecharse de ti habría sido muy simple.

— ¿He mencionado cuán fuertemente_, fuertemente _me desagradas?

— ¡Ah! — dijo pareciendo contento. — Progresamos. De odio a desagrado.

— Fuerte, fuerte desagrado. ¿Dónde están mis compañeros? No quiero tener que contar esta historia mil veces.

— Estamos aquí — dijeron a coro, entrando en mi dormitorio.

— Y yo también— Agregó Beru, caminando detrás de ellos. — ¿Está bien majestad?

Había perdido las esperanzas de obligarla a llamarme por mi nombre de pila. Ignoré la risa de satisfacción de Taiki y contesté:

— Estoy bien. Sólo me hirieron una vez.

Un músculo saltó en la mejilla de Sinclair. Extraño. Nunca había visto eso antes.

— ¿Te hirieron? — Preguntó con una espeluznante calma.

— Créeme, mi coche quedo bastante peor que yo. Lo que me recuerda que tenemos que ir a por él esta noche. Y mi bolso. Con toda la excitación …

— Desde el principio, por favor.

Lo conté. No dejé nada fuera. Y nadie me interrumpió, ni siquiera una vez, lo que resulto toda una experiencia.

— Sabían que eres un vampiro — dijo Beru cuando terminé. Se la veía muy, muy preocupada.

— Uh, sí. Buen punto. ¿_Cómo_ lo supieron? Quiero decir, la mayoría de los vampiros todavía no se lo creen.

— ¿Y cómo supieron de los otros vampiros? — preguntó Taiki.

— Bien, debe ser… ¿Tal vez un vampiro incita a estos tipos a atacarnos? — Especulé.

— Seguramente sea un vampiro — dijo Rei inmediatamente. — ¿Quién más sabría quién está muerto y quién no?

Sinclair inclinó la cabeza.

— Y estaban esperándote. — Su apariencia era tranquila, pero sus manos se abrían y cerraban apretando los puños. — Sabían que irías.

— Aparentemente sí. — La verdad, no había tenido tiempo de pensar sobre lo extraño que resultó. — Deja de hacer eso me pones nerviosa. ¡Oh! ¡Casi lo olvidé!

Salté fuera de la cama y prácticamente corrí hacia mi tocador, dónde había colocado la bala después de lanzar mis ropas en la cesta.

— ¡Tengo una pista! — Dije con altanería, sosteniéndola en alto.

— Es grandioso, Nancy Drew— dijo Taiki con falso entusiasmo.

— Cállate. Revisad esto chicos. — Se lo di a Sinclair, que lo examinó brevemente y se lo pasó a Beru.

— Es 'una bala hueca'. — dijo, muy sorprendida.

— Vaya — dijo Rei . — un arma para cazadores de vampiros.

— Me parece que voy a estar ocupada— dijo suavemente. — Le echaré un vistazo más tarde.

— He pensado que se lo podríamos llevar a Seiya— dije.

— ¿El Detective Seiya Kou? No creo que fuera inteligente— Dijo Sinclair. — Lo mejor es dejarle fuera de nuestros asuntos.

— Puede ser que ya esté en ellos. Me paró el otro día y me hizo toda clase de preguntas. No os preocupéis, — dije, porque Beru y Sinclair parecieron alarmados— Tu magia sigue funcionando. No recordaba que yo estuviera muerta y todo lo demás.

— De todos modos, te buscó. — dijo Beru, pareciendo preocupada.

— Simplemente fue una coincidencia — dije intranquila — Reconoció mi coche y me hizo parar.

Hubo un corto silencio, quebrado por:

— Deberías descansar — pidió Sinclair, levantándose de su silla. — Pasa la noche en la cama.

— Pasé el _día_ en la cama, y eso es suficiente.

Me ignoró, como siempre.

— Beru y yo juntaremos nuestras cabezas y …

— Estoy _bien_, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Deja de cloquear. Y además tengo que trabajar esta noche, no puedo quedarme en la cama.

— No irás a trabajar.

— ¡Infiernos! — Le miré encolerizada. — Deja de darme continuamente órdenes, ¿Cuándo vas a aprender?

Rei se aclaró la voz.

— Uh, Serena.

La ignoré.

— Nunca escuchas …

— He aprendido eso.

— Y me hace enojar mucho más.

— Sere.

— Francamente, podrías hacer peores cosas que escucharme— contesto bruscamente Sinclair— Esta _faux_ independencia se pone cada vez más fastidiosa.

— ¿_Faux_? — Grité. Eso significa fingida ¿Correcto? Seguramente. ¡Estúpido Francés! — Escúchame imbécil …

— ¡Serena! — Rei me sujetó del brazo tan fuerte, que habría dolido como el infierno si hubiera estado viva. — Charla entre mujeres — les dijo a todos, luego me arrastro al cuarto de baño.

Me liberé, con dificultad, de su amarre.

— ¿Qué pasa? Estoy en medio de una discusión. ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir exactamente en este segundo?

Ella bajó la voz; Éramos bien conscientes de que los vampiros nos escuchaban.

— Quise detenerte antes de que dijeras algo peor.

— Amiga, aún no he comenzado.

— Okay, sé que él no te gusta o tú piensas que no te gusta, no sé porque decidirme pero ¡Sere! Fue de lo más romántico. Te cogió antes de que bajaras en picada hacia la alfombra. Lo que quiero decir es que comenzaste a caer al suelo e impidió que te golpearas. Luego te alzo en brazos y te llevo arriba, a tu cama, aunque cómo supo cuál era tu cuarto es un misterio, y en ningún momento se alejó de tu lado.

— Ew.

— No, lo contrario de ew. Subí a veros cerca de la hora del almuerzo y estabais… uh…muertos para el mundo; él tenía su brazo alrededor de tus hombros y tú lo abrazabas.

— ¡No lo hacía! — Dije conmocionada. ¿Fui tan desvergonzada en mi sueño no muerto?

— Sere, si lo hacías. Y luego, cuando regresé algunas horas más tarde …

— Vaya, no podías mantenerte alejada, ¿Verdad? No me extraña.

— Hey, era interesante. De cualquier manera, Darien estaba despierto, me preguntó si podía prestarle uno de mis viejos libros y muy amablemente me pidió una taza de café.

— No eres una camarera.

— No, pero soy una buena anfitriona. De todos modos, fue…agradable. Fue realmente simpático. Y es amable contigo.

— ¡No, no lo es!

— Creo que le deberías tratar mejor — dijo firmemente.

¡Traidora! Respiré hondo, lo que hizo que me mareara.

— Y _yo _creo…

Pero nos interrumpió un golpe en la puerta del cuarto de baño, entonces regresamos a mi habitación. Para mi sorpresa, Sinclair y Beru se habían ido.

— El tipo se fue de repente, — contestó Taiki a mi muda pregunta. — y ella dijo adiós, muy educadamente, y lo siguió. — Taiki negó con la cabeza. — ¿En realidad vas a trabajar esta noche?

— Que te apuestas.

— Es simplemente — Taiki pareció preocupado, lo que era bastante raro en él. — que esos guerreros sabían quién eras. Te podrían buscar.

Era un sorprendente y ¡Desagradable! pensamiento.

— Creo que no — dije después de pensarlo durante un minuto. — ¿Cómo sabrían dónde trabajo?

— Sabían dónde aparcaste — índico.

— Tengo que ir. De otra manera, Finklair pensará que no he ido porque me lo ordenó.

— Dios nos libre— dijo Rei. — Dios prohíba que hagas caso del consejo de un hombre mayor, experimentado y extremadamente inteligente.

— Haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera — dijo Taiki admirativamente— ¡Qué macho! Oooh, todo apasionado y duro, pero sabes, una vez que lo pones entre las sábanas...

— ¡Alto! — dijimos simultáneamente Rei y yo.

— Es verdad — Agitó las cejas. — De hecho, Serena, ¿No lo descubriste por ti misma no hace mucho tiempo?

— No quiero hablar de eso— dije firmemente. — Me engañó. Sabía que si teníamos relaciones sexuales, sería el rey.

A no, no me gustaba hablar de eso. Pero era bien cierto que pensaba bastante sobre ello. No sólo resultó ser la experiencia sexual más placentera de mi vida, había sido muy intensa. Porque, durante un rato, mientras estaba dentro de mí, yo estaba dentro de _él_. Pude leer su mente. Y sus pensamientos… sus pensamientos habían sido muy bonitos. Mientras teníamos relaciones sexuales, al menos, a él realmente yo le había gustado. Posiblemente me había amado.

— Vamos— dijo Taiki con su halagadora voz de Dr. — fue hace tres meses. Y ha habido compensaciones ¿Verdad? Lo que digo, es que Sinclair y Beru son estupendos, y es obvio que les gustas de verdad. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? ¿Cuándo los vas a perdonar?

— Dentro de unos mil años — dije, intentando no demostrar lo alterada que me ponía. Taiki, que sentía un fuerte enamoramiento de Sinclair, no se dio cuenta. Y Rei pensaba que debería ser amable con él. ¡Agradable! — Ese es todo el tiempo que tengo que estar en esta canoa. Gracias a _él_.

— Bien, lo sé, y lo siento. No te quejes tanto— dijo bastante cariñoso. — Pero hay cosas peores, que agradables vampiros pensando que estás a cargo de todo, ¿Verdad?

— Ya no quiero hablar más de eso.

— De acuerdo — dijo Rei de inmediato. Ella miró furiosamente a Taiki. — No lo hagas, si no quieres. Mira, ¿Por qué no te vistes para ir al trabajo? Te haré té y después iremos a por tu coche.

Inhalé por la nariz.

— Okay. Bajaré contigo. Necesito el té ahora mismo…me muero de sed. No me miréis así.

— Lo siento— dijeron en inquieta armonía.

— Oh, por favor. Como si alguna vez pudiera morderos a alguno de los dos, estúpidos— refunfuñe — Voy a cambiarme de ropa, y luego bajaré.

Salieron, y creí oír la puerta principal al abrirse, pero estaba demasiado molesta como para que realmente me importara. Más visitas ¡Genial! Bueno, que vengan.

Me di la vuelta para dirigirme al tocador y casi caí sobre Marie.

— ¡Rayos, no hagas eso! Prácticamente grité. Okay, en realidad grité. — Dulzura, ¿No te molestaría largarte? He tenido una tarde pésima y acaba de comenzar. Vete a ver a tú papá, u otra cosa.

— Vale — dijo, mirándome con unos ojos grandes y solemnes. — Pero creo que no deberías abrir la puerta.

Si, si, lo que sea. Ella no estaba cuando salí del cuarto de baño, y me puse una blusa limpia, pantalones cortos caquis, y un par de sandalias negras. Me pasé el cepillo por el pelo y me dirigí hacia las escaleras.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida.

_De los papeles privados del Padre Nicholas, Cura Párroco, de la Iglesia St. Pious, calle 7 129 E. Minneapolis, Minnesota._

Matar a los Maléficos no es tan satisfactorio como había asumido que sería. Y apenas puedo creer que esté pensando tal cosa, mucho menos poniéndolo por escrito. Cuando esté muerto, estos papeles pertenecerán a la Santa Iglesia. ¿Qué pensarán de mí, y de qué forma rendiré cuentas a mi Padre Celestial?

Al principio, pensé que Dios estaba actuando a través de nuestro benefactor. Comienzo a preguntarme si acaso fue el diablo, hablándome con la voz de mi orgullo. Porque muchas cosas en las que por mucho tiempo he creído, no pueden ser ciertas. Y de ser así, ¿Qué será de mí? ¿Qué será de los niños? Dicen que todo sucede por la voluntad de Dios… quizá hasta los no muertos.

El dinero, el equipo, las habilidades de los Blade Warriors… cada vampiro que los niños encontraron había sido despachado. Asumí que estábamos haciendo un gran bien. Se nos ordena no matar, ¿Pero estas cosas no están ya muertas? Pensé que Dios estaba actuando a través de mí y a través de los niños, pero ahora...

Comenzó a salir mal cuando las dos hembras escaparon. Ambas eran bellas, se las veía jóvenes, y tenían la fuerza de diez tigres. Aunque le infligimos gran daño a la más pequeña, la más peligrosa, al final nos eludieron. Era la primera vez que habíamos sido incapaces de cumplir con nuestro deber, y pesó con exceso en los niños. Haruka es la más optimista, pero aun así, no pudo silenciar su desasosiego.

Entonces apareció aquel vampiro en el aparcamiento.

¿Pero lo era?

Nuestro benefactor nunca se había equivocado. Pero esa mujer...no siseó ni gruñó cuando la acorralamos, ni trató de morder. Pareció desconcertada, y molesta, y aunque se movió con la gracia de un gato salvaje, no intentó ninguno de los trucos de los no muertos hipnosis, dominio mental, seducción. En lugar de eso, le gritó a Andrew y se burló del resto de nosotros. Nos hizo sentir tontos y muy malos, temimos _ser estúpidos._ Y después de recriminarnos burlonamente, en lugar de contraatacar, huyó. Y aprendimos algo más las alturas son amigas de los vampiros. Haruka encontró el bolso en el coche de la mujer _vampiro_. Y esa fue otra novedad. Este vampiro tenía coche, un trabajo, y una vida. Llevaba una identificación completa, hasta su tarjeta de la biblioteca.

Vampiros, yendo a la biblioteca.

El nombre era correcto –Serenity Tsukino – pero nada más se ajustaba con lo que sabíamos de los no sentir que las dudas comenzaban a surgir poco a poco. En nuestra ocupación, era propuso un plan simple pero atrevido. Por lo que a la siguiente tarde nos encontramos en Summit Avenue, delante de un gran edificio.

Para nuestra gran sorpresa, la puerta principal estaba con la llave sin echar. Había varios coches en el camino de acceso, y cuando entramos pudimos ver a una cocinera apresurándose a través de la entrada con bolsas de comida. Nos echó una mirada desinteresada y desapareció a través de un pasillo abovedado. Oímos arrancar un coche y Wild Bill fue a inspeccionar. Cuando regresó, nos informó de que el jardinero acababa de marcharse.

— Extraño — comento Haruka. Es una estudiante avanzada de filosofía en la Universidad, y le tenemos un profundo respeto a su mente. — ¿El vampiro conduce un Ford abollado y vive en este lugar? ¿Y qué está haciendo toda esta gente aquí? ¿Lo sabrán? Y si lo saben ¿Están con ella? ¿O son prisioneros? No tienen ninguna marca, y no parecen estar mordidos…

Antes de que pudiéramos contestar y preocuparnos por esas preguntas una preciosa joven bajó apresuradamente las escaleras, y detrás de ella, qué sorpresa, ¡Un médico! Era un joven muy delgado, de cabello oscuro, con ropa de hospital verde clara y pareció estar completamente sorprendido de vernos.

— Oh, genial— dijo la mujer. Era delgada al extremo de la escualidez, pero de todas formas, preciosa. Su piel de marfil tenía matices rojizos, y sus pómulos le hacían parecer casi regia. Sus ojos emitieron fuego oscuro mientras corría hacia nosotros. Y, lo más extraño de todo, me pareció familiar. — No me lo digan, déjenme adivinar. Los Blade Warriors. Tengo un gran hueso que pelear con vosotros.

— Es a nuestra amiga a la que atacasteis en grupo— agregó el doctor. Estaba justo detrás de ella mientras corrían a nuestro encuentro.

Esto era un poco exasperante. Estábamos completamente indefensos ante humanos ¡No podíamos matarlos! Pero nunca antes nos habíamos encontrado a un vampiro con amigos humanos.

¿Y dónde había visto a esta mujer?

— Tal vez son mascotas — masculló Haruka detrás de mí.

— Tal vez hayáis entrado por la fuerza— contestó la mujer fríamente. — idiotas estáis en propiedad privada. _La mía._ Así es que iros al infierno, a menos que estéis aquí para pedirle perdón a mi amiga. En cuyo caso, todavía podéis iros al infierno, porque no queremos oírlo.

— La puerta estaba sin llave — señalo Andrew.

— Así es que no es allanamiento de morada — dijo el doctor, sonriendo abiertamente. — simplemente empujasteis.

Su pequeña broma hizo que la mayor parte de nosotros se relajaran un poco, pero la joven permaneció impasible.

— Os vais de aquí — dijo con una evidente advertencia en su voz. — Voy a contar hasta tres. Después cargo la escopeta. Lleno las pistolas de agua con lejía. Suelto a los perros de caza. Y luego…

— ¿Rei Hino? — Pregunté completamente asombrado.

Ella parpadeó, asombrada.

— Sí. ¿Quién...?

— Soy el Padre Nicholas. Donaste medio millón de dólares a mi iglesia. — ¡Al fin la había recordado! No la había reconocido vestida como iba, en pantalones vaqueros descoloridos y una camiseta Gap, porque normalmente la veía en la fundación vestida con trajes. — Esto es una sorpresa. Encantado de verla.

Tomada por sorpresa, ella me dejó estrecharle la mano.

— Uh, sí. Bien, encantado de verle, también. Um. ¿Qué hace usted con estos idiotas?

— Estos son mis niños— la corregí firmemente.

Ella echó una mirada de soslayo.

— Oh, no será usted uno de esos sacerdotes, ¿Eh?

Aunque la reputación de la viña del Señor había sufrido penosamente los últimos años, no tragué el anzuelo.

— Cuido de ellos— expliqué con paciencia— y ellos cuidan de mí, en mi vejez. Hacemos la obra de Dios.

— ¡Hoy no, Padre! Serena nunca les ha hecho nada. ¡Déjenla en paz!

— Estamos aquí para resolver un misterio— dije— no estamos realmente seguros de que tu…tu amiga sea…sea quién pensamos que es.

— ¿Por eso vienen a mi casa de noche, cargados de armas? Estoy sorprendida de que no hayan aparecieron al mediodía como verdaderos cobardes— dijo ella, con su imperiosa voz goteando con desprecio. Era, verdaderamente, hija de su padre. Me había enterado de que el hombre había hecho llorar a otros CEOs poco antes de asumir el control de sus compañías.

— No lo haríamos nunca— dije ofendido— Hasta los no muertos merecen ser tratados honorablemente.

— ¿Superados en número cinco a uno, arrinconados y estacados hasta morir? Padre Nicholas, nunca soñé que fuera tan idiota.

¡Me ofendí! Soy un buen hombre, un buen sacerdote. Ayudaba a cazar a los no muertos. Salvaba vidas. No era un idiota.

Como era su costumbre, Haruka intervino cuando sintió que alguien era irrespetuoso.

— No le hable así al Padre Nicholas— le advirtió. Es una mujer alta casi mi altura con el pelo rubio cortado justo debajo de las orejas, y encantadores ojos almendrados, inclinados en la punta. Su madre había sido japonesa; Nunca había conocido a su padre, pero por su constitución y coloración, especulamos que era del norte de Europa. Sus extremidades son largas y delgadas, y es una de las corredoras más rápidas que alguna vez haya visto. Había estado considerando participar en los Juegos Olímpicos cuando la encontramos. — No a menos que quiera comer dientes.

— Haruka— murmuré.

— ¿Ahora vais a ir estacando a la gente normal, tonta? — contestó Rei bruscamente. — Entras en mi casa cazando a mi amiga, ni siquiera llamas, vienes con todo tipo de armas ¿Y ahora me amenazas? Amiga, hoy deberías haber dejado tu culo en la cama.

Los niños cambiaban de posición ansiosamente, y no los podía culpar. Cazar al no muerto era una cosa. Despertar la ira de la persona más rica de la ciudad ¡Del estado! era distinto. Aun sin su dinero, Rei Hino habría sido formidable. Como dije, ella era hija de su padre.

— Mira, déjanos hacer un trato—dijo el doctor, abriendo elegantemente una brecha en el embarazoso silencio. — Padre, por qué no va arriba a la habitación de Serena.

— ¿De Serena? — Repetí.

— Y le lanza un poco de agua sagrada. ¿Eso debería hacer su trabajo, verdad?

— Taiki— comenzó Rei, pero él negó con la cabeza.

— Bien — Tosí — Probablemente la quemará gravemente. Hasta la podría matar. O cegar. A su amiga.

— Es un riesgo que estamos dispuestos a correr— dijo el doctor alegremente.

— Vamos con él — dijo Andrew.

— Muy bien, pero los juguetes se quedan aquí abajo. Solo agua sagrada. Debería ser suficiente para la gran cagada de asesinos de vampiros que sois ¿Verdad?

Sus palabras fueron groseras, pero todavía nos sonreía abiertamente, amistosamente. Traté de encontrar la trampa, pero no la pude ver.

— De acuerdo.

— Bien, entonces. Vayan. Esperaremos. — Pareció perturbadoramente alegre, pero, como dije, no pude ver el motivo.

Los niños obedientemente desenfundaron sus armas y desenvainaron los cuchillos. Había realmente un montón en la preciosa mesa color cereza cuando terminaron de descargar. Por mi parte, mi cruz y el agua sagrada, eran las únicas armas que necesitaba. Los no muertos siempre iban tras alguno de los niños; tendían a esquivarme.

— Bien, entonces.— Respiré hondo— primero… — Los niños inclinaron sus cabezas obedientemente, y cerré mis ojos. — O Padre Divino, por favor guía mi mano y conserva a salvo a nuestra familia. En Tu nombre, Amen.

— Amén— repitieron. Interesantemente, el doctor y Rei también dijeron Amén.

— El tercer piso— dijo él servicialmente— La quinta puerta a la izquierda. Cuidado con el séptimo peldaño, rechina.

No pude menos que contemplarlo, y supe que mi aturdimiento debía mostrarse claramente en mi cara. Resultaba extraño y peculiar. Pero era nuestro deber, y hasta estábamos autorizados para realizarlo.

Quité el corcho de la botella de agua sagrada y los conduje al piso de arriba.

Abrí la puerta y, para mi total asombro, recibí una lluvia de agua en la cara. Por un momento simplemente escupí el agua. Luego comencé a estornudar.

Oh, genial. ¡Agua bendita! Era peor que el chile. Estornudé, tosí y jadeé hasta que se me aclaró la vista.

Había varias personas apretujadas en el pasillo, pero presté atención al viejo alto, vestido de negro, que clavaba sus ojos en mí y aferraba una cruz.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias! — Contesté bruscamente. — ¿Qué te he hecho, imbécil? Estoy aquí, en mi casa, ¡y vienes y me tiras agua sagrada a la cara! ¡Mira mi pelo! ¡Y mi _camisa!_ ¡Maldición, me la acabo de poner! — Sacudí el agua de mis pies tenían suerte que fueran sandalias de la temporada pasada y le empujé con el hombro a él y a los otros bichos raros, siguiendo mi camino. — ¿Esto es lo que te enseñaron en la Escuela de los Imbéciles? ¿Voy a _tu _casa y te arrojo agua?

— Nosotros… uh

— Bien, vamos. — Bajé furiosa las dos plantas y los oí caminar detrás de mí. Ninguno habló. Lo que estuvo bien, porque no había terminado de gritar. — ¡Y otra cosa! ¿No habéis escuchado hablar sobre llamar a la puerta? De todas formas ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvisteis acechando en el pasillo? No es algo interesante.

Taiki y Rei estaban esperándome al pie de las escaleras. Taiki sonreía burlonamente y Rei lo miraba encolerizada. Al menos todo estaba bien con esos dos.

— ¿Problemas?

— ¡No te lo vas a creer! — Despotriqué. — ¡He abierto la puerta y este gran idiota de negro me ha tirado agua sagrada!

— No me sorprendente. Taiki le dijo que lo hiciera— dijo Rei.

— ¿_Qué?_

— No estábamos seguros— dijo el idiota grande de negro, pareciendo confundido, asustado y con aire de disculpa, todo al mismo tiempo.— No estábamos seguros… pensábamos que eras un vampiro.

Era una ciudadana despiadada de los no muertos, y estaba impasible. ¿A quién le importaba si se parecía muchísimo al abuelito de alguien? De acuerdo, _a mi _abuelito.

— ¡_Soy _un vampiro, tonto! Tengo que arrancarte todos los dientes y jugar a los dados con ellos.

— ¡Pero… pero es imposible! — Barbulló uno de los estúpidos adolescentes. Le miré furiosamente… y lo reconocí.

Todos ellos dieron un gran paso atrás mientras los increpaba.

— ¡Os conozco! ¡Sois los Broody Warthogs!

— Blade Warriors — corrigió en un murmullo el surfista de la noche anterior.

— ¿Le disparáis a mi coche y ahora venís _aquí?_ — Me gire hacia Taiki y Rei. — ¿No os han herido chicos?

— ¡Nunca!— dijo el idiota grande de negro, sonando entre nervioso y ofendido. — Sólo matamos a los muertos.

Finalmente me percaté de que el traje negro era, de hecho, el traje de un sacerdote, y entonces me resistí al deseo de arrancarle la cabeza de los hombros y usarla como pelota de fútbol. ¿Me iría al infierno por llamar a un sacerdote idiota? ¿Aunque lo fuera? Era un problema por el que me preocuparía más tarde.

— A vosotros — respire hondo, ignore el mareo que me causó, y me esforcé por calmarme. — os hemos estado buscando.

— Lo apostaría — dijo la mujer. Era súper bonita, y alta de mi altura pero se la veía perversa, como una alta y malvada Lucy Liu, con un mal corte de pelo. — verdaderamente lo apostaría.

— Hey, ¿Pensasteis que no notaríamos que andabais de un lado a otro matando vampiros? — Mentí, porque, claro está, no lo había notado. — ¡Difícilmente! Estáis en grandes problemas.

¡Oooh, espera a que Sinclair se entere de que cogí a los Word Barriers! ¡Yo sola!

— No creo…. — empezó el sacerdote, intentándolo de nuevo, pero todavía estaba demasiado molesta como para dejarle terminar una frase.

— ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Es que os he hecho algo?

— Bueno— dijo el idiota grande de negro. — Ah. O sea… nada.

— Ella no es un vampiro — insistió el surfista.

— Si lo es — el tipo bajito, que llevaba el pelo de color negro y engominado formando puntas teñidas de blanco insistió.

— ¡No lo es!

— ¡Lo es!

— ¡No lo es!

— ¡Lo es!

La copia de Lucy Liu caminó hacia la gran mesa de la entrada, cogió un cuchillo tan largo como mi antebrazo, de un montón épico de armas, y se lo dio a Taiki por el mango, sorprendiéndolo.

— ¿Querrías — preguntó agradablemente— meter esto en mi oreja hasta que no pueda escuchar nada más?

No lo pude evitar. Me reí. Y, como siempre, me resultó imposible mantener la furia cuando me reía tanto. Ridículo, pero así era.

— Sigo diciendo que no es un vampiro— Wild Bill, el chico del pelo de armadillo, insistía media hora más tarde. Tenía crema en el labio, pero no se lo iba a decir.

— Tendrás que creer en mi palabra — dije. Estábamos en el salón de té uno de los salones de té y Rei interpretaba el papel de anfitriona para la gente que había tratado de matarme. Bueno, creo que era ligeramente más civilizado que morderlos o arrancarles los brazos. — La verdad es que lo soy. Y es mejor que os lo creáis para que nos llevemos bien.

— No nos puedes culpar por estar sorprendidos, — dijo Haruka. Su nombre era Haruka Tenou. ¿No era un gran nombre para un cazador de vampiros? Dale a la chica un corte de pelo decente, y sería una persona a la que habría que tener en cuenta. — pero es que eres terriblemente… uh.

— Vanidosa— dijo Taiki.

— Gritona— agregó el Padre Nicholas.

— Molesta— los apoyo Rei.

— ¿Alguien ha dicho ya vanidosa? — Dijo Andrew, el líder que se parecía a un surfista.

— Sois divertidísimos. — Me crucé de brazos y de piernas para completar la pose. — Si ya os habéis reído bastante a mis expensas…

— _Yo no _— dijo Taiki.

— Esto es embarazoso— dijo el Padre Nicholas.

— ¡No bromeo!

— Porque hasta ahora, hemos creído que hacíamos la obra de Dios.

— Oh. Pensaba que todavía hablábamos de mí.

— Estoy segura de que lo haremos, bastante pronto — me apaciguo Haruka, y Rei se desternilló de risa. Intercambiaron una mirada, y el estado de ánimo del cuarto se desvió otro poquito hacia el lado de "¿no podemos llevarnos bien?".

— Los vampiros que matamos eran abominaciones. — Muchacho, no se le podía apartar al Padre Nicholas de un tema. — Pero ahora, dados los recientes acontecimientos…

Me retorcí. Sabía lo malos que podían ser los vampiros. Pero era la reina por más ridícula que fuera la idea – y aquí tenía una responsabilidad. Lo malo era que no tenía ni una ligera pista de cual era.

— ¿Así es que os despertasteis un día y decidisteis comenzar a estacar a los vampiros? — Preguntó Taiki. Se recostó y se metió medio éclair en la boca. Casi babeé… los pasteles se veían bueniiiisimos. La crema se salió por un lado y cayó en su plato. Miré hacia arriba y me percaté de que Andrew me observaba mirar los pastelitos. Dejé de mirarle y me contenté con otro trago de té.— Qué pasa ¿Estaba en vuestro horóscopo o algo así?

— No — dijo Andrew — El Padre Nicholas conoce un montón de gente en su parroquia, gente que el resto de nosotros nunca hemos conocido, gente de todas partes del mundo.

— Bien eso es cierto — tosió el Padre Nicholas modestamente.

— Y hace algunos meses comenzó a recibir correos electrónicos, luego el dinero empezó a llegar en nuestra cuenta, para armas y esas cosas, después nos mandó una lista de nombres y direcciones. Guaridas, y otros lugares… y fuimos a hacer el trabajo.

— ¿Cómo averiguó vuestra existencia? ¿Cómo aprendisteis a luchar?

— Son hijos de la tierra que evitaron el sistema— dijo tranquilamente el Padre Nicholas.

— ¿Y? — Pregunté intrigada.

— Crecimos en las calles— dijo Haruka con la boca llena. Tragó la galleta de azúcar y continuó. — Es un buen lugar para aprender cómo pelear.

— Pillé a Andrew y a Bill detrás de la iglesia intentando robar mis llantas— dijo Nicholas cariñosamente— los traje bajo mi ala. Y ellos me trajeron a los demás.

— Awww, eso está muy bien. No es que nos importe una mierda. — Reí disimuladamente. Hasta ahí llegué en cuanto a ser una buena anfitriona.

— ¿Quién os está financiando? — preguntó Rei.

Los Warriors Weird se miraron unos a otros.

— Bien, la cosa es — dijo el Padre Nicholas delicadamente— que no lo sabemos. Nuestro ….

— Titiritero. — dijo Rei.

— Benefactor desea conservar su anonimato.

Rei puso los ojos en blanco mirando a Taiki, que se encogió de hombros. Yo misma pensé que era un poco extraño, pero no dije nada. Con Rei en el cuarto, no tuve necesidad de hablar.

— Uh-huh. ¿De esta manera conseguís todo los que necesitáis para matar a los vampiros, alguien os pone en las manos lo que necesitáis y vosotros sin hacer preguntas, simplemente comenzáis a exterminarlos?

— Lo cuestionamos al principio— dijo Haruka. — Pero nos convencimos fácilmente cuando el primer vampiro casi mató a Kelvin.

— ¿Quién es Kelvin?

— Kelvin no va a volver a andar con nosotros. Está tratando de aprender a caminar de nuevo.

— Oh— dijimos Taiki y yo.

— De cualquier manera— dijo ella enérgicamente— Después de eso, fue fácil. La verdad, no nos cuestionamos la moralidad de lo que hacíamos. La mayoría de las veces, cuando arrinconábamos a un vampiro, estaba a punto de comerse a alguien. O hacía daño simplemente por diversión.

Me retorcí, pero no dije nada.

— Eso fue hasta que nos topamos contigo.

A fin de cuentas, podía decir algo en defensa de los vampiros.

— A decir verdad, hasta que os encontrasteis con Beru y Mimet. Ellas también se escaparon. ¡Y para vuestra información, son de los buenos! Es algo que no os molestasteis en comprobar.

— Mira, lo sentimos— dijo Andrew, desmenuzando un panecillo de vainilla en su agitación ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡No me iba a poner a pasar la aspiradora, eso era seguro! — ¿Pero quién comprueba la buena fe de los no muertos? Son vampiros, _ergo _son malos, _ergo _deben ser asesinados.

— Tengo tus _ergos _aquí mismo — mascullé. Desafortunadamente, tenía un punto de razón. Pero no se lo iba a decir. De hecho, ¿Qué les podía decir? ¿Debería estar hablando con ellos? ¿Se suponía que debía matarlos ahora mismo? Nunca había matado a alguien que estuviera vivo.

¿Y cómo podría matarlos cuando bebían té pekoe orange y comían galletas con nosotros? ¿Debería esperar hasta que terminasen, o saltarles encima cuando trataran de servirse de nuevo? Ser un ciudadano sin alma de los no muertos, era _realmente _duro algunas veces.

Mientras me servía más té y pensaba en el asesinato en masa, oí como se abría una puerta en la planta de abajo, pero no dije nada. Teníamos bastantes problemas sin más invitados no invitados.

Hubo un _tap - tap _en la ventana detrás de mí, me giré. Y casi derrame el té. Beru miraba a través de la ventana, lo que era perturbador porque estamos en un segundo piso.

_Estamos aquí_, articuló. _Quédate tranquila._

— Por el amor de Dios— dije, levantándome, cruzando el salón, y abriendo la ventana. Todos los demás brincaron del susto, y Rei dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando vio lo que estaba en la ventana. Me di cuenta de que era la única que había oído el golpe de Beru.

— Entra y toma un poco de té como una persona civilizada. ¡Eww, estas ahí colgada delante de la ventana como si fueses una polilla! Venga, entra.

Ella me fulminó con la mirada pero entró en la habitación. Luego miró furiosamente a los Warriors.

— Hemos venido— dijo con gran dignidad— para rescatarte de una muerte segura.

— ¿Un Panecillo? — Preguntó Haruka dulcemente.

La puerta del salón se abrió con un ruidoso golpe y, para gran sorpresa general, allí estaba Sinclair. Sin ser invitado, como de costumbre. No permaneció inmóvil durante mucho tiempo; lo siguiente que supe fue que había cogido a Andrew y lo sacudía como un molinillo de pimienta roto.

El caos total. El té derramado. Los panecillos en el suelo, donde rápidamente fueron pisados y molidos sobre la alfombra de doscientos años.

Brinqué delante de Sinclair, con los brazos abiertos, justo a tiempo de conseguir otra cara llena de agua sagrada. Agité la cabeza para limpiarme los ojos, luego agarre a Andrew y lo tire con fuerza lejos de las garras de Sinclair. Demasiado fuerte; El tipo paso sobre dos sillas y golpeó en un rincón con un ruido sordo que sacudió las tazas de té.

— ¡Basta, _Basta!_ —Grité— ¡Esto no ayuda, lo empeora! — Luego me di la vuelta y estornudé en las solapas de Sinclair.

Los dos más pequeños Wild Bill y Devo se encogían detrás del Padre Nicholas, que sostenía su cruz, pero Haruka parecía a punto de gritar mientras estudiaba a Sinclair y agarraba firmemente un cuchillo mantequillero.

— Parece que su Majestad no necesita ser salvada—dijo Beru, mirando detenidamente a Haruka.

— Cierto. Gracias por fijarte. ¿Por qué no os sentáis, y os relajáis? Tomad un poco de té y una galleta, si no están todas aplastadas.

— ¿Por qué — exigió saber Sinclair, sacando un pañuelo negro y limpiando mi cara, — estás tomando el té con los asesinos de vampiros?

— ¿Porque son demasiado jóvenes para beber alcohol? — respondí.

Beru levantó una mano para ocultar su sonrisa.

— ¡Oye te conozco! — dijo Haruka de repente, clavando los ojos en Beru.

— No, no lo haces— dije rápidamente— Nunca la has visto antes. Te confundes con otra sanguijuela.

— Por supuesto que me conoce — contestó Beru. — La última vez que la vi, estaba al otro lado de una ballesta y yo corría para salvar mi vida.

Interesantemente, Haruka se sonrojó. Sinclair, que había estado sujetando mi hombro mientras limpiaba toda el agua sagrada de mi cara, repentinamente apretó su sujeción y chillé.

— ¡No empieces, no empieces de nuevo!—Grité, agitando los brazos frenéticamente.—¡Sentémonos y hablemos de esto como personas civilizadas!

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó fríamente.

—Uh… ¿Por qué pregunté amablemente?

Contempló su pañuelo, que, ahora que no me tocaba, comenzaba a arder lentamente. Entonces, ¿Una vez que el agua sagrada dejaba de tocarme, podía herir a un vampiro? ¡Qué Extraño! Lo lanzó a la papelera y miró ceñudo a los Blond Warriors.

— Como ordene mi reina — logró escupir a través de sus dientes apretados, para mi sorpresa y el alivio de todos los demás.

**Ahhhh Darien, me gusta cuando Serena grita Jesús y el dice no me llames así jajaja pasa varias veces. Qué lindo, salió corriendo a ver como estaba y ni zapatos se puso, yo creo que esta loquito por ella, se nota mucho aunque se haga el duro.**


	7. Capítulo Seis

**Capítulo 6**

— Os dais cuenta de que sois simplemente un arma cargada que otra persona apunta. Una herramienta, una gran y estúpida herramienta. — Rei se metió otra galleta salada en la boca, la masticó y luego agrego— Os dais cuenta ¿Verdad?

— Eso no es cierto— se quejó Wild Bill.

— Seguro que sí. Ni siquiera erais un equipo antes de que el titiritero apareciera. Ahora corréis de un lado para otro estacando a la gente muerta. Y ni siquiera sabéis por qué.

Sinclair inclinó la cabeza con aprobación y bebió un sorbo de su Earl Grey. Los vampiros estaban cómodamente desplegados en uno de los lados de la mesa, y todos los demás apretujados en el otro lado. El Padre Nicholas se había colgado el crucifijo alrededor del cuello, manteniéndolo a la vista, lo que inquietó a los otros vampiros. Trataban de mirarlo, pero rápidamente tenían que desviar la vista. Al otro lado de la mesa, todos brincaban del susto cada vez que Beru o Sinclair trataban de servirse más té. Era un poco gracioso.

— Entonces ¿Quién _es _el que maneja los hilos? — preguntó Beru — ¿Tenéis alguna idea?

— No— contestó Haruka.

— Oh vamos.

— ¡Lo Juro! Todo ha sido anónimo. Creemos que es alguna víctima rica de los vampiros. Ya sabes, alguien que perdió a un ser querido por… por culpa de uno de vosotros.

— ¡Ennnnhhhhh! Gracias por jugar… ¿Qué tenemos para ella Johnny?

— Deja de imitar al presentador de un concurso Taiki— ordené — Confundes a los vampiros. No son grandes televidentes.

— Al menos no de la televisión diurna— dijo Sinclair inhalando por la nariz.

Taiki sonrió burlonamente.

— Mi opinión es que lo dudo. ¿Recordáis, chicos, que hablamos de que tenía que ser un vampiro, porque sabía quién estaba muerto y quién no? ¿Cómo sabría eso una persona normal? No es como si Darien tuviera una lista… esto… John Smith resucitó de entre los muertos, es mejor que lo apunte.

— No— dijo Sinclair y realmente sonreía. Gracias a Dios — no tengo una lista.

— En realidad, lo dije_ yo _— dijo Rei — y tienes razón. El tipejo tiene que ser uno de vosotros— dijo, apuntando hacia la mitad vampírica de la mesa de té. De hecho, me señalaba directamente y golpeé su mano lejos. — Falta saber quién y por qué. Y, ay, no tan fuerte, Sere.

— Lo siento. Me pongo nerviosa cuando la gente habla sobre asesinos y luego me señala. Entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querría un vampiro matar a otros vampiros?

— Si supiéramos el por qué, sabríamos quien, — dijo Beru pareciendo un Dr. Seuss no muerto.

— Al menos saben de dónde llega la financiación— dijo Sinclair. No era una pregunta.

— Todos los fondos que necesitamos para nuestras actividades están relacionadas con una cuenta bancaria Suiza— explicó el Padre Nicholas.

— Ah, de Suiza— masculló Beru— Financieros al servicio de los nazis, dictadores del tercer mundo y asesinos de vampiros.

Nadie dijo nada a esto.

El Padre Nicholas se aclaró la voz.

— Todas nuestras instrucciones e Intel, llegan mediante correos electrónicos anónimos.

— ¿Intel? — Sonreí burlonamente. Alguien había estado viendo demasiados capítulos _de Alias. _

— Devo es nuestro experto en informática, pero ha sido incapaz de rastrear los correos electrónicos.

— ¿Oh pero os molestasteis en intentarlo? — preguntó Sinclair cortésmente. Incluso sentado, empequeñecía a todos los que estábamos en la mesa. — Pensé que simplemente habíais recibido las "órdenes de movilización" y las habías obedecido como pequeños y buenos títeres humanos.

— ¡Sinclair! — Jadeé. ¿Títeres humanos? ¿De dónde habría sacado _eso?_

— ¿Entonces quién es sospechoso? — preguntó Rei rápidamente. Se levantó para deambular de un lado a otro, cosa que siempre me había molestado, pero lo había hecho durante quince años y probablemente no cambiaría ahora. — Quiero decir, asumiendo que estéis interesados en descubrirlo.

— Por supuesto que lo estamos — dijo el Padre Nicholas, ofendido.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Beru. — Todavía somos vampiros. Usted todavía es nuestra comida.

— No lo soy jovencita — dijo el Padre Nicholas severamente, lo que era gracioso, porque Beru tenia aproximadamente noventa años más que él. — Y una cosa es asumir que estás haciendo el trabajo del Señor, y otra descubrir que eres utilizado y no sabes por qué, o por quién.

Beru, de hecho, se vio recriminada y a Sinclair pareció divertirle.

— ¿Y lo ha descubierto ahora? — dijo Taiki negando con la cabeza—Siempre lo supo. No le ha importado hasta que un ciudadano honrado se lo ha señalado.

El padre Nicholas se encogió de hombros, pero se sonrojo, como si estuviera avergonzado, pero no quiso decir nada más.

— Entonces estamos de acuerdo en que es un vampiro — dijo Rei haciendo crujir las migajas en la alfombra cuando se puso a caminar de un lado a otro. _¡Maldición!_ — Bueno, hay un sospechoso bastante bueno aquí mismo en esta habitación.

— ¿Quién? Pregunté, sorprendida.

— Yo — dijo Sinclair.

— Caray, si nos has estado enviando el dinero, — dijo Haruka dulcemente, — gracias.

— Oh, vamos. ¿Sinclair el Titiritero? Bien, okay, _eso _tiene sentido, pero no iría matando vampiros. ¿Verdad? correcto.

— ¿Por qué no? — Preguntó Taiki. — Sin intención de ofender, Sinclair, pero no eres exactamente un tipo que disfruta teniendo competencia.

— Eres un gran observador, Dr. Spanglente.

Taiki enrojeció bajo la mordaz alabanza. Me hubiera gustado saber cómo había averiguado Sinclair el apellido de Taiki… nunca se lo había dicho.

— Y ahora que Nostro está muerto— continuó Taiki, como una versión homosexual, masculina, y más joven, de esa señora mayor de "Se ha escrito un crimen" — Seguro que puedes permitirte el lujo de financiar a los Blade Warriors.

— ¡Eso es ridículo! — Dije apasionadamente. — Es despreciable, odioso y un monstruo arrogante y autoritario, pero no mataría a su propia gente.

— Gracias, Serenity— dijo cortésmente.

— Bien, podría — dijo Beru con su marca registrada de brutal honradez— pero lo haría él. No subcontrataría para el trabajo, a un montón de… jovencitos cubiertos de granos, o a otra gente.

— Además — agregó Sinclair suavemente — nunca dañaría a la reina.

Sonreí abiertamente a pesar de mí misma. ¡Le gustaba, realmente le gustaba!

— Luego estás tú, Sere— dijo Rei, y mi gran sonrisa desapareció de mi cara. — Es bastante conocido que odias ser la reina, y que no puedes aguantar a la mayoría de los vampiros. Además, no eres exactamente del tipo que se ensucia las manos. Contratar un equipo para que hiciera el trabajo seria exactamente lo que harías.

Quise decir algo como, '¡Vete a la mierda ¡' o ' ¡Muérete! 'Pero nada de lo que había dicho era mentira. Así que simplemente bebí el té y la fulminé con la mirada.

— Pero ella no tiene interés o ganas de participar en la política de los vampiros. Y no sabría quien es vampiro y quién no. Sin mencionar, que no tiene el dinero para financiar esta operación. Lo que nos trae a — agregó Sinclair perezosamente — a ti, Rei.

— ¡Oh, vamos! — Grité.

Pero Rei no estaba desconcertada.

— La verdad es que soy una sospechosa bastante buena. — Comenzó a marcar las razones con sus largos dedos. —Tengo el dinero. Siento simpatía por el problema de mi amiga particularmente, sobre el hecho de que no quiere ser la reina de los vampiros. No me importa una mierda si los vampiros terminan muertos o no lo siento, chicos. Soy lo suficientemente rica como para poder esconder mis huellas. Pero hay un problema.

— No es ella, — dijo el Padre Nicholas.

— ¿No? — Sonrió Rei.

— No— dijo él con firmeza. — He conocido a tu familia desde que eras pequeña, Señorita Hino. No está en ti.

— Conoció a mi padre, ¿Verdad? — Dijo ella, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

— Si lo conocí. No está en _ti_, — repitió tercamente.

— ¿Hola? — Dijo una voz, y luego Mimet introdujo la cabeza por la abertura que dejaba la puerta abierta. Beru y Sinclair no se movieron, pero el resto de nosotros saltamos del susto. — ¿Me perdí de algo?

— ¿Quién es _esa? —_ babeó Andrew.

— No te importa. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Mimet?

— No había nadie en el hotel, entonces hice una conjetura acertada. ¿Qué pasa? Oh, qué hermoso salón. Se sentó entre Beru y yo, mostrándose adorable, vestida con unos pantalones capris beiges y un suéter sin mangas rojo.

— Estamos intentando resolver quién es el titiritero— expliqué. — Um, Mimet, ¿No serás rica, verdad?

Ella se servía una taza de té, y no derramó una sola gota.

— Oh, para nada, no, — dijo suavemente. — No, comparada con algunos. — Levantó las cejas e inclinó la cabeza hacia Sinclair y Rei.

— ¿Y qué pasa con el bueno del Detective Kou? — Preguntó Sinclair.

— Quien ¿Seiya? — Estaba completamente sorprendida. No se me habría ocurrido, ni en un millón de años.

— ¿No es cierto que reapareció en tu vida después de una ausencia de tres meses? Y como miembro de la fuerza policial, tiene acceso a información que el resto de nosotros sólo podría soñar.

— Sí, pero… es tan agradable.

— No parecía tan terriblemente agradable cuando estuvo babeando, encogiéndose de miedo y gateando por tu alfombra la primavera pasada— dijo Beru razonablemente.

— ¡Pero no recuerda nada de eso!

— ¿No lo hace?

Me callé, no tenía ni idea de lo qué recordaba Seiya.

— Después de su experiencia con nosotros, tiene una buena razón para odiar a todos los vampiros— añadió Sinclair.

— El problema es — dijo Beru— que tenemos demasiados sospechosos. Podría ser cualquiera de los seguidores de Nostro. Serena no es exactamente… ah… reconocida por todos nosotros como la legítima reina.

— Bastardos— dijo Mimet exhalando lentamente.

— Algunos vampiros podrían hacer esto, pensando en que tienen una oportunidad para obtener el poder— continuó Beru.

— Eso reduce el número de sospechosos a aproximadamente trescientos— dije sombría.

— Más bien doscientos mil— me corrigió Sinclair.

— ¿Esa es la cantidad de vampiros que andan por el planeta? — preguntó Haruka, pareciendo horrorizada.

— Cien más o cien menos.

Seguimos con el tema durante un rato más, pero pronto dieron las cuatro de la mañana y decidimos dejarlo. Además, se nos acabó el té y el resto de las galletas estaban aplastadas. Beru y Sinclair salieron primero, mostrándoles a los Blade Warriors la espalda, lo cual fue darles una gran oportunidad, y me gustaron aún más por eso. Quise preguntarles cómo habían sabido que tenían que regresar a primeras horas de esa noche. Comencé a seguirlos hacia fuera cuando Haruka me agarró del brazo.

— Uh…Serena… ¿Serena, verdad?

— Ese es mi nombre — dije, intrigada, cuando Taiki y Rei pasaron a nuestro lado, discutiendo, como siempre.

— Esto…uh… me preguntaba sobre Beru.

— ¿Beru?

— De baja estatura, lindas piernas, cabello celeste, grandes y bonitos ojos, Beru.

— Oh — dije, entendiendo — e_sa Beru_. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— ¿Qué sabes de ella?, ¿De su situación? — Haruka prácticamente saltaba de un pie a otro me pregunté si había tomado demasiado té. — ¿Está con ese tipo, Sinclair?

— Uh, no. — _Estoy yo._ Soy a_lgo._

— ¿Entonces cuál es su historia?

— Es un vampiro centenario, que podría comerte para el desayuno antes de romper tu columna vertebral como a una vaqueta — dije, decidiendo cortar eso de raíz en ese mismo momento. — Es leal a Sinclair, feroz como la mierda, terca como el infierno, y una asesina a dieta líquida. Esa es su historia.

— De acuerdo, ¿Pero se ve a menudo con alguien?

— ¡Haruka, eres un asesino de vampiros!

— Bien, os habéis pasado toda la noche explicándonos que algunos de vosotros sois buenos— me respondió bruscamente. — Tú eres la cosa más lejana a un vampiro que alguna vez he visto. Eres como una de esas animadoras con las que fui a la escuela secundaria. Creo que en interés de las relacione personales entre los vivos y los no muertos ….

— Oh, ¡Puag!. Vete de una vez. No, no se ve con nadie. Pero sabiendo que la última vez que os encontrasteis, trataste de cortarle la cabeza, preveo problemas en esta floreciente relación — ¡_Aagghh_!

Beru había metido la cabeza en el hueco que dejaba la puerta entreabierta. ¡Maldición! Les ataría campanas a ella _y _a Sinclair.

— Haruka, amor, dejaste encendidas tus luces delanteras— dijo — pensé que te gustaría saberlo.

— ¡Gracias! — Dijo, pasando a mi lado de un brinco y prácticamente empujándome contra la mesa. — Me encargaré de eso ahora mismo. Y… quería hablar contigo. Para… um disculparme por tratar de matarte y todo eso.

— Está bien, querida. No me conocías.

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Tienes razón! Pensé que todos los chupadores de sangre eran asesinos despiadados, pero ahora veo que estaba equivocada. La puerta se cerró ruidosamente detrás de ellas, pero todavía pude oír a Haruka. — Tal vez podríamos hablar sobre eso con una taza de café o algo… en alguna ocasión.

— ¡Puag!— dije de nuevo ¿Pero quién me prestaba atención? Nadie.

Abrí los ojos para ver a Marie cerniéndose sobre mí.

— Tienes que dejar de hacer eso— dije arrojando hacia atrás mi edredón con un gemido.

— Estoy aburrida.

— Esta bien, dulzura, ¿Pero qué diablos se supone que debo hacer? Ve a buscar a tu papá.

— Y nunca te despiertas cuando hablo contigo.

— No te preocupes por eso. — Bostecé. Otra noche en las minas de sal. — Vete, tengo que vestirme para ir al trabajo.

Salté a la ducha, me lavé, y me vestí para ir al trabajo. Marie efectivamente se había ido, y para variar tenía el dormitorio para mí misma.

Rei llamó a la puerta mientras me ponía el rímel y grité para que entrara.

— Buenas tardes, chica muerta. Um. ¿Por qué tienes todos los libros al revés?

Me encogí de hombros.

— Muy bien, sé misteriosa. Ha llamado Sinclair. Va a traer a gente esta noche.

— Eso está bien. Pero no voy a estar aquí.

— Ooooh, el insulto _du jour_.

— No es un insulto tengo que ir a trabajar. Además, le sirve de lección para que aprenda a preguntar si puede visitarme.

— Si, así aprenderá. ¿Oye vas a conservar un ojo en los Blade Warriors o qué?

— ¿Yo? — Dije, horrorizada. ¿Y en qué estaba pensando cuando me compré rímel azul marino? Otra vez negro, tonterías. Mis pestañas se veían cianóticas. — ¿Por qué diablos tendría que hacerlo?

— Bueno, querrás asegurarte de que no van a ir por ahí acechando a más vampiros, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Por qué lo harían? Anoche les explicamos todo. Eso de que estaban siendo juguetes en manos de un diabólico amo, blah-blah, y de que era hora de que dejaran de matar a la gente y comprendieran lo que estaba pasando.

— Aún así creo que alguien debería vigilarlos.

— Vigila tú a la pandilla de adolescentes.

— Oh, eso está bien — dijo. Pero se rió.

— Ninguno de ellos puede entrar en un bar y legalmente pedir una copa. No me gustó perder el tiempo con adolescentes cuando _fui una_.

— Lo dice la antigua señorita Burnsville .

— No puedo remediarlo— dije con gran dignidad — si a mis compañeros de celda les gusto más de lo que ellos me gustan a mí.

— Tal vez puedes canalizar la energía de los Warriors hacia una nueva dirección— sugirió.

Casi me saco el ojo con el lápiz del rímel.

— Tal vez puedas hacerlo_ tú_, si estás tan preocupada por eso. Soy responsable de las personas muertas, no de las vivas.

— Pues bien, creo que andan buscando dirección. — y agregó astutamente— Andrew te ha telefoneado cinco veces.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Durante el día? Que idiota.

— Creo que está apabullado.

— Así es que es ahí donde querías ir con todo esto. Genial. Justo lo que necesitaba.

— Oye, podrías tener peores problemas.

— Nombra uno.

— Ahora mismo no puedo. Pero estoy segura de que se me ocurrirá algo— añadió alegremente.

Llevaba un humor bastante asqueroso cuando salí de la casa. Desafortunadamente, no fui lo suficientemente rápida. Me topé con Sinclair, Beru, Mimet, y una vampira que no conocía, cuando iba de camino al coche.

— Qué agradable de tu parte salir a nuestro encuentro— dijo Sinclair— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Me dirigía hacia el trabajo. — Eché un vistazo a mi reloj. — De hecho, tengo unos veinte minutos para llegar. Adiós.

— Ésta es Sarah— continuó como si yo no hubiera hablado. — Sarah, ésta es Serenity I, nuestra soberana.

¿Primera? ¿Era una primera?

Sarah inclinó la cabeza fríamente. Era pequeña, aproximadamente de la altura de Beru, con el pelo moreno, muy corto y unos ojos café con motas verdes. Llevaba unos pantalones flojos negros, un suéter negro de cuello vuelto sin mangas, y unos zapatos de tacón bajo de cocodrilo. Los pantalones iban sujetos por un cinturón, también de cocodrilo. ¡Con clase!

— Sarah está en la ciudad para ofrecer sus respetos— dijo Beru, rompiendo el silencio.

— Sin ganas— Sarah inhaló por la nariz. Beru la dio un codazo en el costado, pero la expresión de Sarah no cambió.

— Encantada de conocerte— dije, tratando de aliviar la tensión. Otra cosa acerca de los no muertos, cuando habían sido vampiros durante décadas aprendían lo que era el estilo. — Bonitos zapatos.

— Mataste a Nostro. — No era una pregunta.

— Pues, sí.

— _Lo _hiciste.

— Sarah — le advirtió Sinclair.

— ¡Oye, fue en defensa propia! Casi. De acuerdo, en realidad no. Bueno, fue en defensa propia teniendo en cuenta que en un futuro habría intentado matarme de nuevo, y ya lo había intentado dos veces — ¿O fueron tres? — Y le pillé entre intentos, pero no es como si hubiera empezado yo. _¡_Empezó _él_! Y no lo hice yo misma, sabes. Vamos, fui responsable y todo eso, porque lancé a los Demonios contra él, pero realmente no fui yo la que le arrancó la cabeza de un mordisco.

Sarah me observaba fijamente. Beru miraba el suelo y se mordisqueaba el labio inferior y Sinclair había cerrado los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Me quejé. — Solo le estoy contando lo que sucedió. Y ahora, de verdad tengo que irme. Entrad si lo deseáis, es la casa de Rei, pero la próxima vez llamad primero y así podré atenderos cuando paséis de visita. — ¡Ha! Ni en sueños. Pero era lo que tenía que decir por educación.

— No voy a entrar en esa casa— dijo Sarah.

— ¿Qué tienes contra mi casa? ¿Eres la que Beru y Mimet intentaron traer la otra noche, pero estabas deprimida y te fuiste?

— No estaba deprimida.

— De acuerdo, lo que sea. — ¡Dios mío, qué bicho más raro! — No importa, no me interesa. Escuchad, voy a llegar tarde.

— Es lo que sigue diciendo— bromeó Beru— pero veo que no va ninguna parte.

— Tenemos entre manos un asunto urgente— Me recordó Sinclair-el-aguafiestas.

— Déjame en paz. No me necesitáis para averiguar quién es el titiritero. Id a hablar un poco más con los Warriors.

— Hemos quedado aquí — Sacó una tarjeta. ¿De dónde?, No tenía ni idea no llevaba puesta ninguna chaqueta y su camisa no tenía bolsillos. — lo planeamos anoche, y Andrew me dio esto.

— ¿Tienen tarjetas de visita? — Puse los ojos en blanco. —Jesús, ¿Por qué no estoy asombrada? — Todos se sobresaltaron. — ¿Y cuándo vais a dejar de saltar como si fuerais unos gansos cada vez que digo el nombre del Señor en vano?

— Hay cosas que no nos puedes ordenar— dijo Sarah, todavía fría como el hielo.

— Si, bien, de acuerdo. Adiós.

Pasé delante de ellos y sentí sus ojos en mí, hasta que entré en mi coche. Lo que fue tan desagradable como suena.

— Usted no quiere uno de esos — susurre. — dicen que están cosidos a mano, no es verdad.

— Ah-ho— dijo el presunto comprador. —Tramposos, tramposos.

— Podría probarse uno de los Pradas— sugerí. — Sé que están en todas partes, pero lo merecen. ¡Mire el diseño! Es como un kimono para su pie.

— Son bonitos, pero…..

— Dios santo, es verdad. ¡Trabajas en Macy's!

Me di la vuelta. Andrew, el excéntrico líder de los Blind Warriors y que parecía haber escapado de una playa surfista, estaba de pie, cerca de la caja registradora, mirándome con la boca tan abierta, que pude ver sus empastes.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Contesté bruscamente. Entonces, consciente de la presencia de mi cliente, forcé una sonrisa.— Estaré contigo en un minuto.

— No hay prisa. Tengo bastantes zapatos para elegir— replicó él sonriendo.

Me volví hacia mi cliente, que, resueltamente, trataba de ponerse un Escada tamaño siete en su pie tamaño nueve.

— Deténgase— dije— estropeará los cordones. Déjeme traerle uno de su número.

— Este-es-de-mi-número — jadeó.

Magnífico, disfruta de las ampollas del tamaño de ciruelas.

— Estaré por aquí si me necesita—dije dulcemente, luego cogí a Andrew del codo y le empuje por encima de las botas. Él gritó cuando sus pies dejaron el suelo. Le hice aterrizar y siseé en su oreja— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Quise ver si era cierto— me contesto susurrando, su aliento cosquilleando en mi oreja. — ¿Estás segura de que eres un vampiro?

— No creerías la cantidad de gente que me pregunta eso.

— Lo apostaría— dijo, clavando los ojos en la etiqueta de mi nombre.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Vas a comerte a tu cliente?

— ¡No!

— No grites, solamente preguntaba. ¿No podemos intentar llevarnos bien?

— Lo dice el asesino de vampiros.

— Me he reformado— dijo, pareciendo dolido.

— Hmmm.

— ¿Por qué llevas puestas gafas oscuras aquí adentro siendo además de noche?

— ¿Porque soy una gran fanática de Corey Har? — Conjeturé.

Su mirada, mostrando incomprensión, me recordó lo mayor que soy. Obviamente el muchacho no había crecido escuchando el pop de los 80.

— No importa. ¿Te mandó Sinclair? ¿OH, Dios mío no estará por aquí, o sí? Miré alrededor alterada, pero sólo vi clientes.

— ¿Es tu novio?

— ¿Estás en la facultad de derecho? ¿Por eso me haces las veinte preguntas? Y no, no lo es.

— Por qué actúa como si lo fuera.

— Es una de las muchas, muchas razones, por las que le desprecio. ¿Ahora te irás de una vez? Deberías estar reunido con Sinclair y Beru para averiguar quién os ordenó matarnos, y no fastidiándome.

Cambió el apoyo de su cuerpo de un pie al otro.

— Bien… está Haruka, ella es la materia gris, no yo.

— ¿Haruka, la materia gris?

— Así que pensé venir y verte. Pero si quieres me voy.

— ¡Al fin, lo comprendiste! Sí, la verdad es que quiero que te vayas. Una tonelada de gracias por pasar por aquí— dije, dándole un pequeño empujón hacia la salida. — ¡Adiós!

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia atrás, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus descoloridos pantalones vaqueros, que eran, podía agregar, casi tres tallas pequeños. Su cabello rubio brilló bajo las luces fluorescentes, y aun a ocho pies de distancia, pude ver lo azules que eran sus ojos, y lo bien que rellenaba su camiseta. Prácticamente irradiaba vibraciones de buen chico

— Siento haber tratado de matarte— me dijo todavía caminando hacia atrás.

Hice mímicas cerrando mis labios y tirando la llave sobre mi hombro. Él me sonrió abiertamente con una dentadura producto de un excelente plan dental se dio la vuelta y salió en dirección al Orange Julius.

Un chico agradable. Si Rei estaba en lo cierto, y estaba loco por mí, tendría que darle calabazas delicadamente. En primer lugar, era diez años más joven. En segundo, estaba vivo. En tercero, yo era un vampiro y él un asesino de vampiros. Además, entre el trabajo, ser la reina de las cosas muertas, y resistirme a Sinclair, simplemente no tenía tiempo de meter un novio dentro de mi agenda.

Lástima.

Mi teléfono móvil sonó mientras iba por la 494 Oeste. Continuaba olvidándome de cambiar los tonos, así es que se escuchó "Funkytown" cuando sonó.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Hey, por donde andas? — dijo Rei. — Llevo toda la noche entreteniendo a Sinclair y a Beru.

— ¡No me importa! Es culpa suya por no llamar antes. Voy a inspeccionar a los Demonios.

— Ooooh, estupendo. ¿Cuándo me vas a llevar para que los conozca?

— Nunca.

— ¡Oh vamos! — gimoteó.

— Olvídalo. Son demasiado peligrosos.

— Dices eso de todas las cosas divertidas— se quejó.

— Oh, sí, es verdaderamente divertido. Sanguijuelas enloquecidas que son más animales que humanos. Oye, confía en mí en esto, si no fueran responsabilidad mía, no me acercaría a ellos.

— Bien, estupendo. Nos vemos más tarde.

— Dale a Sinclair una bofetada de mi parte. — Desconecté y lancé el teléfono hacia el asiento de al lado. Era una lástima no poder concederle lo que me pedía, pero no estaba dispuesta correr riesgos con su vida. Aunque me hubiera arreglado las ventanas del coche mientras yo dormía.

Me detuve en la entrada de la casa de Nostro. Él había creado a los Demonios como algo parecido a un maligno experimento y todavía los alojábamos en su casa. ¿Por qué no? Era seguro que no la necesitaría más.

Los Demonios eran el resultado de no dejar alimentarse a un vampiro recién creado. Enloquecían de hambre y perdían la mayor parte de su I.Q. Por no mencionar su habilidad de caminar sobre dos piernas y bañarse regularmente. Era asqueroso y triste al mismo tiempo.

Bordeé el granero por la parte de atrás, probablemente el único granero de Minnetonka y observé como los Demonios brincaban por todos lados a la luz de la luna, como grandes cachorros no muertos. Se acercaron corriendo cuando me olieron y palmeé a un par de ellos, sintiéndome estúpida. Una vez habían sido humanos, y me sentía ridícula tratándolos como mascotas. Por supuesto, actuaban como mascotas, mascotas odiosamente peligrosas, inestables y sedientas de sangre pero no importaba.

— ¡Majestad!

Hotaru me hizo señas y se acercó atravesando el ancho patio. Tenía unos catorce años cuando Nostro la convirtió, el gran imbécil. ¡Perpetuamente con las angustias de la adolescencia! Hablábamos de un destino peor que la muerte.

— Hola, Hotaru. — Se la veía especialmente linda con un vestido sin mangas azul y una blusa blanca. Su pelo negro estaba recogido con una cinta azul. Sus pies estaban descalzos. Llevaba las uñas de los pies pintadas de azul cielo— ¿Qué tal te va?

— Muy bien, Majestad.

— Por millonésima vez: Serena.

— Parecen felices de verte, — dijo, eludiendo totalmente el asunto del nombre.

— Sí. Parecen bien. Estás haciendo un gran trabajo.

Hotaru enrojeció. O tal vez lo estaba porque recientemente se había alimentado; Sus mejillas estaban efectivamente rosadas. Por lo que respecta a los Demonios, bebían sangre de cerdo, y la cuenta semanal de la carnicería era indudablemente alta. Era bastante extraño, cada vampiro que me había encontrado, incluyéndome a mí misma, necesitaba sangre "viva".

Tal vez porque los Demonios eran apenas humanos, como quien dice, y no necesitaban alimentarse directamente de la fuente.

— Creo que mejoran — dijo Hotaru. — Les dejé algunos libros y esta vez no defecaron en ellos. En su lugar, los mordisquearon.

— No necesito oír eso. Pero gracias de todos modos. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Ah, pues ya sabe, — dijo tímidamente. Señaló hacia la vacía y gigantesca casa. — De vez en cuando me siento un poco sola, pero Beru me acompaña.

— Santo cielo, Hotaru, no eres una prisionera. Puedes salir cada vez que quieras. Realmente no tienes por qué vivir aquí.

— Éste es mi trabajo — dijo con seriedad — Es lo más importante.

— Eso es tener espíritu. — Supuse. — Uh… gracias de nuevo.

— Estoy aquí para servirla, Majestad.

— Termina con eso. ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?

— Sí, por supuesto. — dijo contenta.

A mí no me lo parecía, pero supongo que después de vivir bajo el régimen de Nostro, interpretar el papel de guardián del zoológico para un montón de vampiros salvajes, era como un paseo por el parque. Yo, ya habría estado muerta de aburrimiento por estas fechas. Pero Hotaru nunca se quejaba, y cuando comente algo sobre conseguir que otro vampiro se responsabilizase de los Demonios, para dejarla en paz, prácticamente lloró.

— Bien, volveré la semana que viene. Tienes mi número. Llámame si necesitas algo.

— Por supuesto que lo haré, Majestad.

Suspiré.

–Y trabajaras en lo de Serena ¿Verdad?

Simplemente sonrío.

— Deberían estacarlos.

— ¡Jesús! — Casi salté a los brazos de Hotaru. Acercó una mano para estabilizarme y luego, como si la asustara tocar mi sublime persona, retrocedió. — Sinclair, juro por Dios que si no dejas de hacer eso…— A la Luz de la Luna parecía un malhumorado diablo.

— Majestad, — dijo Hotaru, inclinando la cabeza deferentemente.

— Hotaru— Dijo su Majestad.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? — Pregunté, no deferentemente.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Bien, eso ha sido muy informativo. Precisamente estaba a punto de salir. No estaques a los Demonios después de que me vaya.

— Iré contigo.

Genial. ¿Por qué ese pensamiento era a la vez excitante y molesto?

— Nos vemos, Hotaru.

— Majestades.

— Buenas noches, Hotaru.

Los Demonios lloriquearon cuando salí, pero entonces oí una salpicadura y como masticaban ruidosamente ¡_puagggg!_ Era la hora de la comida en el zoológico. Esperaba que Hotaru no hubiera terminado con su vestido todo ensangrentado.

Sinclair me agarró la mano y la sostuvo mientras nos dirigíamos hacia los coches. ¡Awwww, justo como una pareja estable no muerta!

— Ha habido otro asesinato— dijo.

Casi me tropecé con el agujero de una ardilla.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

— Beru y yo hemos pensado que es mejor ocultárselo a los demás vampiros hasta que encontremos al culpable.

— Oh. — Demasiado malo, no me lo habían ocultado a _mí._ — ¿Alguien que conocemos?

— No. Una mujer llamada Jennifer. Demasiado joven para ser un vampiro, de hecho, Beru encontró su certificado de defunción y tenía menos de veinte años.

— Casi una criatura. ¡Eh!, es extraño. Andrew no me dijo una sola palabra esta noche acerca de que fueran a matar a alguien más. ¡Estrangularé a ese pequeño reptil!

El agarre de Sinclair se ciñó, muy ligeramente.

— ¿Has visto a Andrew esta noche?

— Si, vino a fastidiarme al trabajo.

— Le hablaré sobre eso.

— No lo harás— dije, irritada.— Qué pasa, ¿Eres el único al que se le permite fastidiarme en el trabajo? Y suelta mi mano.

— Sí. Y no.

— Nos salimos del tema.

— Un riesgo que se corre en cualquier conversación que se tiene contigo. Pero tienes toda la razón. Andrew y Haruka juran que no tuvieron nada que ver con esto.

— ¿No crees que han cambiado de idea?

— Sí. Beru también lo cree. Además, estuvo con Haruka la mayor parte de la tarde.

— Para tu información, eso nunca va a funcionar, — predije. — Haruka no será la mascota de Beru, y no me puedes decir que Beru busca novia.

— ¿No puedo?

— Además, hey, no tienen nada en común. Sin mencionar la diferencia de edad. La diferencia _de cien años_.

— No sé porque la diferencia de edad es tan infranqueable, — dijo cuidadosamente, luego agregó, — de todas manera no es asunto nuestro.

— Oh, cállate. ¡Y suéltame la mano!

— Me niego. Deja de retorcerte. De todos modos, esta Jennifer está muerta. Alguien continúa matando.

Le di una patada a un penacho de hierba, que fue volando como un trozo de césped en un campo de golf.

— Bien, al menos los niños no nos han engañado. ¿Y ahora qué?

— Ahora debemos examinar el cuerpo. Tal vez encontremos algo que no hayamos visto antes.

Me detuve al momento. Sinclair continuó, así es que casi me arrancó de mis pies.

— ¡Esto… uh, exclúyeme! _¡Eso _no estaba en mi agenda de esta noche!

— Es responsabilidad tuya — dijo implacable.

— ¡Olvídalo! En serio, Darien, los cadáveres me dan escalofríos. Incluso no puedo ver _La Noche de los Muertos Vivientes _sola.

Se frotó la frente como si una migraña asesina le hubiera brotado.

—Serenity.

— ¿En realidad no vas a arruinarme la tarde de esta manera verdad? — Imploré. — No puedo pensar en otra cosa peor.

Se rió.

— Algunas veces… a menudo… eres demasiado adorable.

— ¿Ahora quién está saliéndose del tema? ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta de que me has traído a tu coche y me metes dentro? — ¡Cuidado con mi pelo! — Le advertí cuando puso su mano en mi cabeza y me metió en el lado del pasajero de su Lexus. — ¡Maldición, Sinclair, esto no ha terminado!

— Lo puedes terminar — dijo, sentándose en el asiento del conductor— de camino a la morgue.

Para hacerlo un poco más espeluznante, la morgue estaba en - escucha esto - mi sótano. Así es: _Mi _sótano.

— Simplemente mátame ahora— mascullé a medida que bajamos por las escaleras.

— Bien ¿Dónde sino deberíamos colocar el cuerpo? — preguntó Taiki, sensatamente. Él había sido crucial en la apropiación ilícita del cuerpo esa tarde, la gente casi nunca cuestiona los movimientos de un doctor. — ¿En el Hotel Marquette?

— ¡En cualquier parte, pero no en nuestra maldita casa!

— Oh, siempre quejándote.

— Desde abril — dije enigmáticamente — He tenido muchísimo de lo que quejarme.

Taiki consideró cuidadosamente ese hecho, y finalmente dijo:

— Es verdad.

Había un grupo considerable en el sótano, aunque tardé un rato en encontrarlos el sótano tenía la longitud de la casa. Había una habitación en el extremo más alejado, en la que nunca había estado antes, y allí es donde Beru, Mimet, Sarah la-rara, Haruka, Andrew, y Rei estaban esperándonos. Oh, y el cadáver. No puedo olvidarme de él.

— Me opongo de nuevo— dijo Sarah a manera de saludo.

— Quédate callada— ordenó Sinclair.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema con nuestra casa? — Pregunté intrigada. — Vamos, me doy cuenta de que no te caigo bien, si le tenías afecto a Nostro, a propósito, eso habla bastante mal de tus gustos. ¿Pero qué tienes en contra de mi cueva?

— Solía trabajar aquí, — dijo distantemente. — No me gustaba entonces y desde luego no me gusta estar aquí ahora.

— ¡Bueno lo siento! Nadie te obliga a quedarte.

— Falso— dijo Sinclair, inmovilizando a Sarah con su oscura mirada. Al instante dejó de quejarse y clavó los ojos en el suelo.

Me pregunté cuál era el problema. Luego me golpeó de lleno: A Sarah yo no le caía bien, no estaba feliz de que hubiera matado a Nostro, y había llegado recientemente a la ciudad. Si tenía dinero, entonces era una buena sospechosa. No era extraño que Sinclair quisiera mantenerla cerca.

Sarah alzó la vista y dijo

— Nostro me hizo.

— Oh. — Bien, eso lo explicaba. Había sido una absoluta mierda, pero sus vampiros le eran extrañamente leales, especialmente los que _él_ había hecho. Para mí no tenía sentido, pero ¿Que sabía yo acerca de la política de los vampiros? Nada.

— No sentí un auténtico amor por él— dijo— Pero mereció mi lealtad. Me dio la inmortalidad. Me hizo una diosa entre los hombres.

— Y un bicho raro entre el resto de nosotros. — Su pequeña revelación acababa de ponerla en el primer lugar de nuestra lista de sospechosos. Me pregunté si ella lo sabría — Bueno, entonces supongo estamos de acuerdo en que estamos en desacuerdo.

— Más bien desconfío de esto.

— Gracias a todos por venir — dijo Beru, cortando a Sarah cuando ella abrió de nuevo la boca. — Especialmente para algo tan sombrío.

— Te dije que necesitábamos una casa grande — susurró Rei en mi oreja.

— Sí, pero… ¿para esto?

Me acerque. La vampiresa muerta, Jennifer, estaba acostada en posición horizontal sobre la estropeada mesa de madera situada en el centro de la habitación. En dos pedazos.

Inspiré profundamente, con dificultad, y giré la cabeza. Noté como Sinclair me frotaba la espalda y, extrañamente, me sentí más fuerte, después de un minuto pude mirar. No era la única afectada. Rei estaba tan pálida, y los grandes ojos de Beru eran piscinas de tristeza.

— Antes de que preguntes— dijo Andrew, pareciendo fastidiosamente impasible — Nosotros no le cortamos la cabeza.

— Si hubiera pensado que lo hicisteis —dijo Sinclair suavemente— habría otro cuerpo aquí, cortado en dos pedazos.

— No empecéis, chicos — dije automáticamente cuando andrew palideció y se movió nervioso hacia su cuchillo. — ¿No tenéis _alguna _idea? ¿Cualquier cosa?

— Éste es el primer asesinato que no ocurrió en miércoles — dijo Beru.

— Siempre nos reuníamos los miércoles— dijo Haruka. Paseaba alrededor de la mesa, inspeccionando a la pobre Jennifer descabezada. — ese era el único día en el que el trabajo de todos nos lo permitía.

— ¡Ajá! — Dije. — Veis, esa fue mi teoría todo el tiempo. ¿Os acordáis, la noche que Beru y Mimet fueron atacadas?

— Sí, sí, eres muy lista — dijo Sinclair distraído. Estaba rondando justo detrás de Haruka, también mirando el cuerpo.

— No me digas— le dije a Andrew. — Radio Shack.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— Simplemente me hice una idea aproximada, Geek Boy ¿Y qué infiernos es un Devo?

— Es nuestro experto en ordenadores. Él ….

— Ha recibido disparos — dijo Sinclair.

— ¿_Y fue _decapitada? Hablando de exageraciones— masculló Rei. Me estremecí.

— Con los vampiros, es mejor asegurarse, — dijo Haruka, casi disculpándose.

— Lo que me recuerda — contestó Beru. — Una de las balas que le disparasteis a Su Majestad la Reina, era hueca y cargada con agua bendita.

— No me sorprende que me picara un montón — comenté.

— ¿Y _sobrevivió? —_ Mimet prácticamente se quedó sin aliento. — ¡No me lo puedo creer!

— Oh, bien, ya sabes, — dije modestamente. Mimet me miraba totalmente admirada, lo que resultó un agradable cambio. La mayoría de los vampiros me miraba como si fuera un bicho raro.

— Sí, nuestra Serenity está llena de sorpresas— dijo Sinclair, arruinando el momento con su sarcástico comentario. — ¿Cuál de vosotros los Warriors inventó ese pequeño y encantador regalo?

Después de vacilar un momento, Haruka levantó lentamente la mano. Se sonrojó cuando Beru la miró con reproche.

— Hmmm.

— Vamos, tomadlo con calma, — dijo Taiki. — Tenéis que admitir, que es brillante.

— Sí, tenemos que admitir eso— corroboró Beru. — Veré si las balas están todavía en el cuerpo. Y si son de la misma clase, sabremos que fue el titiritero — a falta de una mejor palabra — el que mató a Jennifer. Lo que sería interesante.

Levanté mi mano:

— ¿Um, por qué? Eso sería más burdo que interesante, si me lo preguntas. — Cosa que nadie hizo.

— Porque nosotros, los Blade Warriors, hemos decidido dejar de matar vampiros, hasta que sepamos quien ha estado tirando de nuestras cuerdas—intervino andrew— Lo que quiero decir es que anoche estuvimos hablando, después de que nos reuniéramos con vosotros…..

— Y tomarais el té con nosotros — dije lanzándole una mirada triunfante a Sinclair.

— Y decidimos dejar de hacerlo durante un tiempo.

— ¿Durante un tiempo? — Preguntaron al unísono Beru y Sinclair, con la misma brusquedad.

Andrew los ignoró.

— Anoche le enviamos un correo electrónico a nuestro jefe. Pero parece que sigue matando vampiros. O ha encontrado a alguien más para hacerlo. — Abrió las manos, desconcertado. — De acuerdo, ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Apunta a algún vampiro en concreto? ¿Es un asesino en serie no muerto o qué? Quiero decir que tuvo que salir a estacar a este vampiro al minuto de recibir nuestro correo electrónico. ¿Por qué?

— Si ha sido él…. — agregó Mimet.

— Buen punto, uh …

— Mimet.

Andrew apenas podía apartar la vista de ella, lo que no era sorprendente. Era realmente hermosa, y estaba vestida para matar, con un traje de AnnTaylor, medias negras, y zapatos bajos de charol negro. Su pelo parecía casi de plata en contraste con el traje negro.

En verdad, había encontrado a muy pocos vampiros feos. Uno, a ser exacto. Y estaba más bien sucio que poco atractivo.

Lo cual era lógico, cada vampiro que había encontrado había sido una víctima de asesinato, realizado por otro vampiro. Y los vampiros parecían buscar personas guapas para merendárselas. Adivino que podía ser porque beber sangre era muy... sexual y la mayoría de la gente prefería compañeros apuestos para poder revolcarse. Por lo que la mayoría de los vampiros querían beber de bellezas.

Mimet era magnifica, allí no había nadie como ella. Beru tampoco era exactamente difícil de mirar. Podía ver que hasta Jennifer había sido hermosa, aunque su largo pelo café estuviera pegoteado de sangre, y…

— Esperad un momento. ¡No habléis, no habléis! Me sujeté con fuerza la cabeza y me retorcí.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? — preguntó Taiki.

— Conozco esa mirada— dijo Rei— Le está viniendo una idea. O necesita un Ex-Lax.

— ¿Soy la única en notar que todas las víctimas son mujeres? — Grité— ¡Decidme que no es verdad!

Beru parecía sobresaltada.

— Bueno… sí, supongo que sí. Ese es otro dato que hay en común, además de que sucediera los miércoles, y …

— ¿No creéis que es un poco extraño? — Les pregunté a Beru y a Sinclair. Después me volví hacia andrew y Haruka. — ¿No os parece a _vosotros_?

— Eso…uh… no nos pareció malo — carraspeó Haruka— Creímos que todos erais malos.

— Somos feministas— dijo Andrew, con gesto sincero. — Matar a las mujeres vampiro no nos molestaba en lo absoluto.

— Esto podría sacar a la luz el motivo— dijo Sinclair .

— ¿Has reflexionado? — Pregunté sarcásticamente.

— Todas estas mujeres parecen diferentes, ¿Verdad? — preguntó Rei. — Entonces, no da la impresión de que el asesino vaya detrás de un determinado tipo. Lo que quiero decir es, que si apuntó hacia Serena, Beru _y _Mimet… no se parecen en nada. Ni siquiera tienen la misma constitución.

Si quería decir que yo era un asqueroso y gigantesco armatoste, al lado de la delicada constitución de Beru y Mimet…gracias.

— Se está haciendo tarde, — dijo Mimet después de un largo silencio en el que contempló mi enorme masa y los demás contemplaron quien sabía qué. — ¿Tal vez podríamos continuar con esto mañana por la noche?

Yo acababa de llegar, pero no iba a discutir. Desafortunadamente, la sugerencia de Mimet significaba tres noches seguidas con estos aguafiestas tratando de resolver asesinatos. Reprimí el deseo de recordarles que era una ex secretaria, no una ex detective de homicidios.

— ¿Tiene alguien un cuchillo? — preguntó Beru. — Me gustaría ver si puedo sacar una de las balas.

— Oh, me largo de aquí— dije, dando media vuelta y marchándome. ¡Esto era la gota que colmaba el vaso, la gota que desbordaba el vaso! ¡Era excesivo! — Beru, en serio necesitas un pasatiempo.

— Ahora mismo— dijo desagradablemente— mi pasatiempo es atrapar a quien quiera que esté haciendo esto. Tomaré clases de costura más tarde.

— Te haré cumplir eso— mascullé.

Sinclair le dio una navaja, que ella desplegó con un fuerte _chasquido. _La hoja tenía casi cuatro pulgadas de largo, Sinclair era obviamente un gran creyente de la consigna de los Boys Scouts. Beru se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Jennifer y comenzó a explorar su pecho.

Prácticamente subí corriendo las escaleras.

**Capítulo laaargo y muy interesante.**


	8. Capítulo Siete

**Capítulo 7**

Andrew me siguió hasta el dormitorio.

— Sabes— dijo, con su brazo colocado al estilo stiff-arming, haciendo que la puerta permaneciera abierta cuando traté de cerrarla delante de él— Soy el que convenció a los demás Warriors de que te dejaran en paz.

— Eso es súper. Tu medalla al civismo está en el correo. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa y la esperas?

— Lo que ocurre es que después de conoceros no me pareció bien.

— Okey-re okey. ¡Buenas noches!

— Si, um, escucha, ¿No necesitas morder a alguien o algo así? — Pareció extrañamente odié decirle que no. ¿Y qué clase de comportamiento era ése para un asesino de vampiros? — ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que tienes unos preciosos ojos celestes?

— No son celestes. Son del color del moho. Andrew, estoy tratando de irme a la cama. — dije, tratando de mantener la exasperación apartada de mi voz. — Cuando el sol sube, si no estoy en la cama me desmayo donde quiera que esté.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Así que no importa lo que estés haciendo simplemente caerás dormida? ¿Completamente indefensa y todo eso?

— No es tan excitante como suena. — Puse la mano en su cara y amablemente lo aparté de un empujón. — Así que buenas noches.

— Te veré mañana, — comenzó, y luego fue apartado repentinamente fuera de mi vista. Sinclair me empujo con su hombro y cerró la puerta de una patada detrás de él.

— Por todos los santos — empecé— ¿Cuándo se ha convertido mi dormitorio en la maldita Grand Central?

Sinclair se apoyó contra la puerta y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

— Insisto en que inmediatamente desalientes a ese infante.

— En caso de que no prestaras atención, _lo estaba haciendo._ No es culpa mía que sienta interés por los vampiros.

Sinclair bufó.

— No siente interés por los vampiros. Está interesado en ti.

— Bien, ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? — Me quejé. — Ya tengo suficientes problemas ahora mismo.

— Problemas, relacionados con los ojos celestes más bonitos— dijo secamente.

— ¡Fisgón! Fuera, tengo que prepararme para acostarme.

— ¿No iras a ponerte ese tonto pijama con el dibujo de Sushi?

— Oye, es cómodo. Vete.

— Recuérdame comprarte algún atuendo decente para la noche.

— Haré que los perros que utilizan para rastrear las bombas olfateen cualquier cosa que me compres. —Tiré de la manija de la puerta, pero él no se movió. Le golpeé en el hombro— ¿Te irás de aquí? ¿No tienes que volver al Marquette antes de que estalles en llamas?

— Oh, no sé— contestó despreocupadamente. — Aquí hay muchas habitaciones. Pensé que podría quedarme.

Lo sabía, _sabía _que vivir en una mansión era una mala idea. No existía una excusa elegante para evitar tener un invitado nocturno.

— Muy bien, lo que quieras, pero no dormirás aquí dentro.

— ¿No?

— ¡No!

— Volveré al Marquette— sugirió— a cambio de un beso.

— _Muy bien, estupendo_, santo cielo, eres tan molesto. — Tomé un puñado de su pelo, baje su boca hacia la mía, le bese el puente de la nariz, y le dejé ir. Trató de sujetarme, pero ya lo conocía, y esquivé sus manos. — Ahora vete. Un trato es un trato.

— Hmph. — Pero salió. ¡Gracias a Dios! Creo.

Me desperté a la siguiente noche y me quede tumbada durante un minuto, sintiéndome ansiosa sin saber por qué. Luego recordé: Asesinos, jugar a los detectives, Andrew y Sinclair. Y esas eran solo algunas de las cosas que abarrotaban mi cerebro.

Marie estaba sentada en una silla al lado de mi cama, mirándome con reproche.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunté.

— Solías estar aquí muchísimo más tiempo — Dijo tristemente.

— Lo siento, brillo de sol. Están pasando algunas cosas… no importa. — No iba a hablarle de decapitaciones a una preescolar. En lugar de eso, me senté y balanceé las piernas al borde de la cama. — ¿Ves algo malo en este pijama?

— No. Me gusta mucho.

¡Exactamente! Estúpido Sinclair.

— Bueno, esta noche tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero tal vez mañana podríamos ¡ay! — Tropecé al bajar de la cama y caí sobre Marie.

En realidad, caí _a través de _Marie. Fue como sumergirme en un lago en pleno invierno. Me golpeé contra la alfombra y pude ver sus pequeños pies, atravesando lado a lado mi brazo.

— Jesucristo — dije, y era bueno que ya no necesitara respirar, porque en ese momento me quedé sin aliento.

— No te enfades— dijo Marie ansiosamente. — No he querido decírtelo.

— Oh Dios Mío. Eres… tú… — Pasé la mano a través de su cabeza. ¡Mierda sagrada en una tostada! ¡Había un fantasma en mi dormitorio!

Me puse de pié y atravesé corriendo la puerta del dormitorio, ignorando completamente las súplicas de Marie para que regresara. Fue bueno que la puerta estuviera abierta, o habría pasado a través de ella. Casi tiré a Rei por las escaleras y fui directamente hacia la puerta principal, dónde me estrellé contra Sinclair, tan fuerte, que reboté contra él y caí en la acera como un escarabajo atontado.

— Pensé que te ibas a deshacer de ese ridículo pijama.

Salté y prácticamente lo escalé como a un árbol.

— Darien, Darien, lo peor, absolutamente lo peor… allí dentro… en mi habitación — apunté hacia la casa.

Me agarró por los brazos.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás herida? ¿Alguien te ha tocado? ¿Ha sido andrew? Le Arrancaré la carótida si….

— Mi habitación… en mi habitación… allí arriba… Marie… en mi habitación -

— ¡Majestad! Tranquilícese. ¿Qué pasa? — Dijo Beru, subiendo rápidamente por la acera. Debían de acabar de llegar. ¡Qué bonito! ¿Estos chicos no deberían de llamar o algo por el estilo? Incluso en medio de un pánico total me molestó. — ¿Alguien ha tratado de matarla de nuevo?

— ¡Ojalá! ¡En mi habitación, hay una chica muerta en mi habitación!

— Hay una chica muerta aquí afuera — dijo Sinclair desconcertado.

— ¡Yo no, tonto!

— Vamos. Muéstrame. — Me tomó la mano y empezó a andar.

Tiré tan bruscamente de su mano que casi cayó de espaldas.

— ¡No! ¡No puedo volver allí, Darien, no puedo! Me quedaré contigo en el Marquette, ¿Vale? Simplemente vámonos ahora mismo, ¿De acuerdo? Yo conduciré. ¡Vamos! ¿Sí?

Las oscuras cejas de Darien se alzaron repentinamente tan altas, que pensé que dejarían su frente.

— Bien, — dijo lentamente, — Si estas totalmente segura de eso…

— No te _atrevas _— dijo Beru. — Bastardo oportunista. Ella no sabe lo que dice.

— ¿Esas son maneras de hablarle a tu rey? — preguntó, pareciendo herido.

Ella bufó.

— Cuando el rey actúa como un asno, sí. Vamos, Majestad. Vayamos a ver a su chica muerta.

— ¡Estáis dementes! ¡No voy a regresar nunca más!

— ¿Y sus zapatos?

Buen punto. ¡Tenía que sacarlos! No sabía si Marie los podría enfangar con protoplasma fantasmal, pero no iba a arriesgarme.

— ¿Vendrás conmigo? — Pregunté, tratando de no sonar tan patética como me sentía. — ¿Los dos?

— Sí, claro. — Sinclair me dio palmaditas. Igualmente malo era que no pudiera enfadarme con él por eso, tenía problemas más grandes. — No tengas miedo. No puedo creer que ésta sea la mujer que instigó a los Demonios contra Nostro.

— Es_ completamente _diferente.

— Sinceramente, siempre pensé que eras demasiado frívola y caprichosa como para sentir verdadero miedo.

Saqué de un tirón mi mano de la de él.

— Jódete.

— Ah, eso está mejor. La verdadera Reina ha vuelto.

Rei abrió la puerta, despeinada y molesta.

— ¡Casi me matas! — Gritó — Maldición ¿Qué pasa?

Temblaba como un perro mojado.

— No te lo vas a creer.

Nos siguió mientras subíamos las escaleras, quejándose sin parar, hasta que llegamos a mi habitación y me lancé a través de la puerta antes de que pudiera perder el valor. Marie estaba todavía en su silla, pero su labio inferior sobresalía formando un puchero y me miraba furiosa.

— ¡Allí! ¡Esa es la chica muerta!

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Preguntó Rei.

Sinclair negó con la cabeza.

— No veo a nadie, Serenity.

Se la señalé.

— Pero está justo allí. En la silla cerca de la cama. ¿Ves?

Todos me miraban. También Marie, para hacerlo un poco más espeluznante.

Hice otro intento.

— Está justo allí. Con el peto, la cinta en la cabeza. ¡Los Saddle shoes! ¿Cómo no podéis ver esos preciosos zapatos? — Me volví hacia Beru y Sinclair. — No la veis, ¿verdad? ¿Con vuestra súper vista de vampiro, o cualquier otra cosa?

— No — dijo Beru disculpándose.

— Vedla. ¡Ella está justo allí!

— Lo siento, Majestad. No. — Luego Sinclair, todavía mirando fijamente, la golpeó en el codo, y sus ojos se dilataron. — Sí.

— Estáis chiflados— dijo Rei. — Fuerzo la vista tanto que me duele la cabeza. Allí no hay nada.

— Ahí— dijo Sinclair. — Una chiquilla. Rubia. De grandes ojos. Y cabello despeinado.

— ¡Ah! ¡Entonces la ves!

— La vemos— dijo Sinclair prudentemente— porque tú has querido que lo hiciéramos.

Oh, ¿Qué tontería es esa?

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Nos ha obligado a verla — explicó Beru.

— ¿De qué habláis? — Rei prácticamente gritó.

Justo entonces, Marie se echó a llorar.

— ¡Parad! — Sollozó. — ¡Odio esto! ¡Odio que la gente hable de mí como si no estuviera aquí!

— Santo cielo, dulzura, no hagas eso— dije rápidamente.

— ¿El qué? — preguntó Rei .

— Ella dice que no le gusta que hablemos de ella como si no estuviera.

— Dile que estamos apenados— dijo Rei , poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Marie lloró más fuerte.

— Te puedo oír.

— Rei , lárgate, — contesté bruscamente. — no ayudas en absoluto.

— ¡Gustosamente! No necesito sanguijuelas con alucinaciones. Además, hoy no pude echarme la siesta y ya estoy harta de estas reuniones de medianoche. — Salió violentamente, dando un portazo detrás de ella.

— Marie. — Finalmente comenzaba a calmarme. Vamos, la niña estaba muerta y eso, pero no me había asustado a propósito. Y era tan pequeña. — Marie, por qué no me dijiste que eres… uh.

— Porque sabía que harías esto — dijo todavía llorando.

No lo podía aguantar. ¡Pobre niña! Muerta y pegada a esta casa tan grande _conmigo._ ¡Para toda la eternidad!

Velozmente crucé el cuarto, me arrodillé, y la abracé. Y casi la había dejado allí. Era como abrazar una escultura de hielo. Pero por lo menos ya la podía tocar.

— No llores —dije en su pequeñita y perfecta, oreja fantasmal. —lo arreglaremos.

Ella inspiró por la nariz y me devolvió el abrazó. Un apretón bastante bueno para un niño pequeño.

— No, no lo harás. Nadie puede.

— No somos como los que han vivido aquí — comentó Sinclair .

Me di la vuelta y lo miré, deslizando a Marie en mi regazo.

— ¿Qué pasa, ya la puedes oír?

— Sí. Al principio era muy débil, pero ahora la puedo oír y ver perfectamente bien. — Me observaba con una mirada muy extraña. — Gracias a ti.

— Oh, basta. Escucha Marie, ¿Hay alguna razón que te haga estar atrapada aquí? ¿Necesitamos encontrar tus… huesos… uh o algo parecido?

— No.

— Está bien, no nos importaría buscarlos.

— Una actividad perfecta para un domingo por la noche — masculló Sinclair.

Le ignoré, entusiasmándome con el tema.

— Sí, los buscaremos. ¡Luego, cuando encontremos tus… cuando te encontremos, te podemos dar un entierro apropiado y te puedes ir al cielo!

— Estoy sepultada en el patio delantero— dijo— Bajo la cerca en el lado izquierdo, cerca del gran olmo.

Intenté no vomitar. ¡Cuerpos de niñitas en mi patio delantero! ¡Jesús!

— Bueno… uh… eso es... — me quede completamente sin palabras.

— ¿Marie, — dijo Beru, agachándose hasta que estuvieron a la misma altura— por qué estás aquí, amorcito?

— Estoy esperando a mi mamá.

— ¿Y cuándo… cuándo dejó de verte la gente?

Marie pareció confundida.

— Tengo cinco — dijo ella al final. — He tenido cinco años durante mucho tiempo.

Beru hizo otro intento.

— ¿En qué año naciste?

— Mi cumpleaños es en abril, — dijo con altanería. — ¡Es el mes del diamante! El diez de abril, diecinueve cuarenta y cinco.

Hubo una pausa, luego Beru dijo con tacto:

— Bien… dulzura… hay muchas posibilidades de que tu madre ya esté muerta. ¿Por qué no tratas de encontrarla? Estoy segura que ella está esperándote.

— Ella no está muerta — dijo Marie solemnemente, con sus grandes ojos llorosos clavados en la oscura mirada de Beru.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Pregunté curiosamente.

— Porque todavía estoy_ aquí._

— ¿Y has estado aquí... todo este tiempo?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

— Mierda sagrada — comenté. ¡Era justo como ese niño raro de _El Sexto Sentido!_ ¡Veía gente muerta!

Ahora lo entendía. La manera en que la casa había cambiado de dueños. La desesperación del último dueño por vender. La continua bajada del precio. Por qué Marie no comía ni bebía conmigo. Por qué estaba siempre alrededor, sin importar la hora. Tal vez los humanos comunes no la podían ver, pero algunos de ellos debían haber sabido que algo estaba mal, porque esta casa había estado en el mercado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

— Nosotros podemos... — tragué. — ¿Te podemos desenterrar y te podemos poner en alguna otra parte?

Marie se encogió de hombros.

_Nota recordatoria para mí:_ _Desentierra a la niña muerta rápidamente y sácala FUERA DEL PATIO DELANTERO._

— Todo esto es muy interesante — comentó Sinclair — y conlleva un examen más cuidadoso, pero tenemos trabajo por hacer.

— ¡Darien Chiba Sinclair, bastardo despiadado! — Me cubrí la boca. — Oh, mierda, no debería haber dicho eso. ¡Oh, _mierda_, no debería haber dicho _eso_!

Marie se reía a través de sus dedos.

— Está bien— me dijo— Conozco esas palabras. Una vez, cuando los trabajadores arreglaban el sótano y a uno de ellos se le cayó un bloque de cemento en el pie…

— No importa, puedo adivinar el resto.

— No es personal, amor, — le dijo Sinclair a Marie amablemente. — Pero tenemos asuntos más urgentes que atender.

— Imbécil — tosí en mi puño.

— Ella ha estado aquí durante más de medio siglo— indicó. Luego miró directamente a Marie. — Nadie se olvidará de ti.

— Está bien—dijo de inmediato. — Serena me puede ver. Siempre lo hizo. Y me puede tocar. ¿Regresarás, Verdad?

— Apuesta por eso. Además, no tengo alternativa. Vivo en esta mí… este mausoleo. Pero _nada de arrastrarse _por aquí y asustarme, ¿De acuerdo?

— Hmph. De acuerdo.

— E_s entretenido _verla saltar— le dijo Sinclair a Marie, que se rió de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa? — Pregunté. — ¿Alguien más… uh… hizo alguna otra cosa?

— Hay algunos vampiros en la ciudad que desean ofrecerte sus respetos— Explicó Beru.

— Uf.

— Lo siento. Y las balas que ah… encontré anoche eran iguales a las que los niños usaban.

Oh no.

— Así es que tenemos cosas que discutir.

— Estoy de acuerdo. — Me volví hacia Marie. — Cosas aburridas de adultos, lo siento. Pero volveré.

— Estaré aquí— dijo, sin la más leve huella de ironía.

Las recriminaciones empezaron tan pronto como salimos de la casa.

— ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de que Marie era un fantasma? — preguntó Sinclair. — ¿Cuántas semanas has vivido en esa casa?

— Oye, he tenido un montón de cosas en mi cabeza — dije a la defensiva. — ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Interrogar a una niña de cinco años? Además, nunca me lo dijo.

— ¿Pero no te diste cuenta de que siempre llevaba puesta la misma ropa?

— Se nota que no has conocido a muchos niños. Pueden ser pequeños y testarudos tiranos. Caray, cuando estaba en segundo grado lleve puesto el mismo par de zapatos durante dos meses.

— Tengo que admitir que nunca pensé que vería algo parecido, — dijo Beru mientras nos metíamos apretujadamente en el coche descapotable de Sinclair. Al menos no era rojo. Para ser un tipo muerto bastante reservado, podía ser un hijo de perra ostentoso. — Y he vivido durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

— ¿Ver qué? ¿Un fantasma? Sí, ha sido extraño. Hombre, todavía tengo escalofríos solo de pensarlo.

— Bueno, trata de recobrar la calma, — aconsejó Sinclair, arrancando el motor con un retumbante ronroneo. — Es inapropiado que a la reina de los muertos le den miedo los fantasmas.

— He debido de haber perdido ese memorándum — gruñí.

— Nunca había visto un fantasma antes de esta noche — comentó Beru

— Ni yo— agregó Sinclair. Retrocedió por el camino de acceso, sin mirar. Fanfarrón

— ¿De verdad? Pero estáis más muertos que yo — Hmm, no lo había expresado correctamente. — Lo que quiero decir es que habéis estado por aquí durante más tiempo. — Mucho, mucho, más tiempo.

— Poder ver y hablar con los muertos - todos los muertos - es estrictamente una cualidad que posee la reina. Y, si ella lo decide, también sus Seguidores.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Esta profetizado — dijeron simultáneamente Beru y Sinclair.

Luego Rose añadió:

— Estaba en el Libro de los muertos. 'Y la Reina verá a los no muertos; todos los no muertos, y ninguno se esconderá de ella, ni guardaran sus secretos de ella.' Eso dice.

Casi golpeé el techo de lona.

— Maldición. ¡Maldita sea! — Sinclair casi se salió de la carretera y Beru se encogió de miedo, pero estaba demasiada enfadada para que me importara. — ¡Esto me pone _tan _enferma! Me pasa algo completamente extraño, y me decís, 'Oh, sí, eso también está en el libro de los muertos, ¿Olvidamos mencionarlo?'

— Bien, nunca más. _Ahora mismo _nos vamos a sentar y vamos a leer esa cosa repugnante de principio a fin. ¿Dónde está? ¿Está en el hotel? Vamos a buscarlo ahora mismo.

— No podemos — dijo Sinclair.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque leer demasiado en una sesión te volverá demente.

— Oh, esa es tu excusa para todo, — contesté bruscamente. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y no les hablé hasta que llegamos al hotel.

Tres horas improductivas más tarde, caminaba furiosamente por la acera y atravesaba la puerta principal, tirándome inmediatamente boca abajo en el sofá que había en la entrada.

— Qué maldito desastre — le dije al cojín.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — Era Taiki, situado en alguna parte a mi derecha. — ¿Estás bien?

— No.

— Vendrán más— dijo Beru disculpándose. — Es cuestión de tiempo.

— ¡Ha!

— ¿Qué está mal? — dijo Rei , bajando las escaleras apresuradamente. Era asombroso cómo no los podía ver, pero de igual manera, sabía exactamente dónde estaban. Me asombraba que casi estuviera amaneciendo y todavía estuvieran esperándome. También era sorprendente que este sofá que tenía casi ochenta años oliese a palomitas de maíz. — ¿Ha habido otro asesinato?

— No — dijo Beru. — Esta noche nos hemos reunido con otros vampiros que han llegado recientemente a la ciudad. Eso ah… no ha ido bien.

— Es verdad — dijo Sinclair, sentándose a mí lado. — y es muy interesante.

Me giré y le fulminé con la mirada. Interesante mi trasero.

— ¿Cómo?

Los vampiros había habido casi media docena se habían esmerado en ignorarme, y la habitación había estado tan malditamente fría por sus hostiles vibraciones, que me dieron escalofríos.

— Oh, fueron perfectamente respetuosos con Sinclair, y hubo todo tipo de "mi Rey" y "Vuestra Majestad", pero ninguno de ellos habló conmigo.

— Simplemente están celosos— dijo Beru, antes de que Sinclair pudiera contestar. Se sentó en la silla, delante del sofá — esta entrada era casi como un salón —y me miró con compasión. — Ningún vampiro en la historia de la humanidad ha podido hacer lo que usted hace.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Serena!, ¡Lleva puesta una cruz alrededor del cuello como quien lleva una joya normal! La mitad del tiempo apenas la puedo mirar.

— Oh, _eso _me hace sentir mejor.

— Sabe lo que quiero decir— dijo delicadamente— Y en su defensa, esto ha pasado muy rápidamente. Muchos de ellos han estado bajo las órdenes de Nostro durante cien años o más. Usted ha estado en el poder apenas tres meses.

— También Sinclair— indiqué. — y nadie le ha lanzado al congelador.

— Uh— contestó Beru, y eso fue todo lo que dijo.

— Son imbéciles, pero ya lo sabías, — dijo Rei — ¿Por qué te deprime eso ahora?

— Buena pregunta. No lo sé. Fue una semana apestosa. Y olvidé que se supone que trabajaba esta noche. Ya son dos veces las que he faltado a Macy. Mi jefe no estará muy contento. Y ellos los otros vampiros fueron realmente fríos conmigo. Esa habitación de hotel se parecía a la Antártida.

— De hecho, es muy alentador, — dijo Sinclair. — Tenemos nuestros motivos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Los tenemos?

— Me interesaba ver cómo reaccionaban ante ti los vampiros que no son de la ciudad; es por lo que te necesitábamos esta noche. Y ha quedado claro que has despertado mucho resentimiento en la comunidad vampírica.

— Son un grupo de llorones.

— Sospecho que hay un precio por tu cabeza. De hecho… — hizo una pausa; Tenía la completa atención de todos, y probablemente esto le sorprendió. — De hecho, sospecho que estos asesinatos forman parte de un complot para quitarte del camino.

— ¿Qué? — Taiki, Rei y yo, gritamos al unísono.

Beru se restregó los ojos.

— Oh, mierda— dijo quedamente. — Sí, eso encaja, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Será por eso, por lo que todas las víctimas han sido mujeres? — preguntó Taiki escéptico.

— ¿Pero por qué matar a los otros vampiros? — dijo Rei .

— Práctica— dijo Beru. — Están practicando hasta llegar a usted, Majestad.

— ¡Eso es lo peor que alguna vez he oído! — Me senté, horrorizada. — No puedes tener razón. ¡De ninguna manera!

— Eso tiene una tonelada de sentido — dijo Rei quedamente.

— No. Eso no… Tiene que haber un error. En cerca de treinta grados diferentes. — ¿Matar a la gente para ir entrenándose? ¿Para planear como hacerlo conmigo? Me sentí repentinamente abrumada por la culpabilidad. ¡La pobre Jennifer! Ni siquiera había sido una verdadera víctima; Fue _práctica._ — Nostro estuvo en el poder casi un billón de años y nadie intentó matarle; Yo estoy desde la primavera ¿Y ya es temporada de caza?

— En pocas palabras, sí.

— Pero…

— Para muchos vampiros usted es una amenaza— dijo Beru. — Sigue su propio camino. No depende de la protección de nadie. No necesita ove… ah, la compañía de los demás. Tenemos que alimentarnos cada día, Majestad. _Todos los días. _Y por lo que sé, puede estar casi una semana sin alimentarte. —En realidad, mi record fue de diez días, pero eso no era de la incumbencia de nadie. — Es inmune a la luz del sol…

— Si soy tan inmune, ¿Por qué caigo como un boxeador novato cada vez que sale el sol? — Me quejé.

—Todo el mundo necesita descansar en alguna ocasión— dijo Sinclair, logrando parecer presumido y tranquilizador al mismo tiempo.

— Las cruces, y el agua sagrada, — Beru continuo con su discurso. — Los Demonios, a quiénes no hizo, pero obedecen cada antojo suyo. Tiene un benefactor rico. El rey…— Se detuvo, y pareció reajustar lo que iba a decir, porque sólo terminó con— el rey es cariñoso con usted.

Sí, cariñoso como un lobo al que le gusta la carne cruda.

— ¿Y? ¿Por qué les intereso? No es como si estuviera muy involucrada en la política de los vampiros.

— Todavía no — dijo Sinclair .

— Oh. Esto apesta. Esto es completa y totalmente apestoso. ¡Todos los vampiros me odian y todo el mundo tratar de matarme!

— No todos— dijo Sinclair, con la cara completamente inexpresiva. — Sin embargo, esto trae a colación un punto vital: necesitas protección. Humanos durante el día, y leales vampiros por la noche. No es probable que el titiritero se detenga pronto.

Esto se ponía cada vez mejor. Si todavía estuviera viva, en este momento tendría un terrible dolor de cabeza. Me arrojé hacia atrás en el sofá y suspiré.

— No me lo puedo creer. — Pero era mentira. Beru tenía razón; de un modo en verdad, auténticamente malo, todo _encajaba_.

— Mantén cerca a Sarah — dijo Beru después de un largo silencio.

— Estoy de acuerdo; es una buena sospechosa.

— Es un bicho raro ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? — me puse las manos sobre los ojos. — Oh, hombre, en realidad lo que necesito es salir de aquí. — Me levanté de un salto y comencé a andar de un lado a otro. — ¡Pongo a Dios por testigo que esta ha sido la peor semana desde que morí!

— ¿Quieres ir al Heaven?

Estaba emocionada por la oferta, y bastante sorprendida. Rei odiaba ir de compras, y prácticamente odiaba el Mall de América. Creo que cuándo puedes comprar todo lo que quieres y más, ir de compras deja de ser divertido.

— No. De todas maneras no podemos… son, casi las tres de la mañana. El Mall está cerrado. Hasta los bares están cerrados.

— Podríamos ir a jugar a los bolos. —sugirió Taiki brillantemente. — Hay un local abierto las veinticuatro horas, a cinco minutos de aquí.

— ¿B-bolos? — La sala comenzó a girar. Me senté antes de terminar cayendo en el regazo de Sinclair. — ¿Quieres decir…con zapatos prestados?

— ¿Qué es lo que _pasa_ contigo? — Rei le inquirió bruscamente a Taiki. — ¿Estás tratando de trastornarla aún más?

— ¡Santo cielo, lo siento! Olvidé lo excéntrica que es con su calzado.

— Estaré bien— dije débilmente mientras Sinclair me abanicaba con una almohada del sofá. — Solamente necesito un minuto.

— El Titiritero no tiene que cortarte la cabeza— dijo Taiki. — Solamente tiene que ponerte unos zapatos de segunda mano. En la desesperación, tú misma harás el trabajo.

Sinclair se rió, entonces, le arranqué con fuerza la almohada de la mano y le golpeé en la cara con ella.

Marie estaba esperándome cuando al fin entré en mi habitación. Me alegró verla, se me habían ocurrido un par de preguntas mientras estuvimos fuera. Y haría cualquier cosa, incluso interrogar al fantasma de una niña pequeña, con tal de hacer desaparecer de mi mente los problemas _du jour. _

— ¿Todavía hechizando mi cuarto, huh?

— ¡No lo hago! Simplemente me gusta estar aquí.

— Ajá. Oye, quisiera preguntarte algo, ¿Cómo… acabaste… así?

Ella frunció el ceño, y una linda línea vertical apareció entre sus cejas.

— Córcholis. Nunca me lo habían preguntado antes. Claro que nadie me había hablado antes de tú que llegaras.

Sí, ser la reina de unos cuantos muertos tenía toda clase de prestaciones adicionales. Forcé una sonrisa mientras ella continuaba.

— Bien. Mi mamita trabajaba aquí. Solíamos dormir en el cuarto de Rei. Ya sabes, cuando Mami terminaba de trabajar. Y un día, vino un hombre malo. Le oí llegar. Me desperté, salí corriendo y le vi hiriendo a mi mami, así es que corrí a patearle, y me empujó muy fuerte. Y después de eso, nadie me pudo volver a ver.

Me imagino que debió golpearse la cabeza y morir. Y luego el pendejo que la lanzó como si fuera una pelota, enterró su cuerpo en el patio delantero. Qué pena que nadie le viera y llamara a los polizontes.

¿Por qué tendría ese cosquilleo en mi cerebro? Había algo, y no podía ver que era. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué era hermosa en lugar de una genio? Normalmente no me importaba, pero en noches como esta...

— Oh— dije al final, porque en realidad, ¿Qué le podía decir? — Bien, gracias. Simplemente me lo preguntaba.

— Quiero que venga mi mamá. La necesito un montón.

¡La había estado esperando durante sesenta años! Pobre niña. Es gracioso cómo eso la había confinado en la casa donde había sido asesinada. En los libros, los espíritus no pueden descansar hasta que el asesino ha sido llevado ante la ley o algo parecido, pero este fantasma se limitaba a esperar a su mamá.

En un minuto, se pondría a berrear.

— ¿Quieres ver mi nuevo vestido? — le pregunté al final, desesperada por cambiar de tema. — Le compré ¡Con un sesenta por ciento de descuento!

— Vale.

Mientras hacia mi improvisado desfile de modas para Marie, tuve una brillante idea. ¡Sería su mamá! No podría tener mis propios hijos – ya no orinaba, mucho menos ovular. Pero podía cuidar a Marie y tal vez si se acostumbra a mí, no extrañaría tanto a su mamá.

Esa fue la idea más alegre que había tenido en bastante tiempo. El pensamiento de "nunca tendrás un bebé - jamás" al parecer había conseguido ser expulsado. No siempre, ni todos los días. Pero de vez en cuando ese oscuro pensamiento se me había colado y me había cogido de sorpresa.

No es que quisiera tener un bebé de nadie. Generalmente no de nadie, y ciertamente no de Sinclair. Como si él me pudiera preñar con sus espermas muertos. Pero aun así, habría sido bonito tener al menos la opción.

Pero ahora _tenía _una opción. ¡Lo haría… lo haría… adoptaría a un fantasma! Caramba, de acuerdo. Como cualquier plan, necesitaba elaborarlo. Pero qué diablos, tenía tiempo.

A la noche siguiente, Rei y yo nos detuvimos en el camino de entrada de la casa de mi padre. Era demasiado grande para dos personas, estaba situado en una zona muy de moda a las afueras de Edina, y además era demasiado cara para el mercado inmobiliario. Lo que la hacía perfecta para mi madrastra, Setsuna Tsukino, también conocida como Set .

— Apostaría lo que fuera a que no tienen termitas — mascullé, clavando los ojos en la casa.

— ¿Qué?

— No importa.

Salimos del coche y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta principal. Antes de que Rei pudiera llamar, rodeé con mi brazo sus hombros y le dije:

— Me disculpo de antemano por todo lo que diga mi madrastra, y por todo lo que _no diga_ mi padre_._

— Está bien.

— Gracias por venir conmigo.

— No hay problema, lo estaba deseando, — mintió. Ambas sabíamos que sería una tarde miserable.

Era la tradicional barbacoa Tsukino del cuatro de julio. Debido al frenético horario de trabajo de mi padre, era el director general de una compañía que fabricaba esponjas, lo celebrábamos el dieciocho de julio.

Setsuna utilizaba estas fiestas como una ocasión para poder presumir, por lo que invitaba a toda clase de gente: ricos, pobres, compañeros de trabajo, miembros de la familia, amigos y políticos. Rei había conseguido una invitación por derecho propio al ser rica.

—En serio— dije de nuevo llamando a la puerta. — Lo siento mucho.

— Oh, relájate. ¿Crees que me ofrecerá otra vez sandía y pollo frito?

Gemí, luego forcé una sonrisa cuando mi madrastra abrió la puerta.

Palideció cuando me vio. Eso no era algo atípico. Me habría sorprendido si me hubiera sonreído. O hubiera permanecido inexpresiva. No la había perdonado que hubiera roto el matrimonio de mis padres, y ella no me había podido perdonar que resucitara de entre los muertos. Eso hacía que las celebraciones fueran incomodas, por no decir algo más.

— Feliz cuatro de julio— Dije formalmente.

Setsuna inclinó la cabeza.

— Rei. Gracias por venir. — Dejó la puerta abierta y se fue.

— Cree que te llamas Rei— Susurró Rei .

— Muy graciosa. — Seguí a Setsuna adentrándome en la casa. Donde, para mi total asombro...

— ¿Mamá?

— ¡Hola, querida! — Mi madre dejó en el suelo su bebida Dewar con soda, por lo que pude oler y me rodeó con sus brazos. Fue como ser abrazada por una almohada que olía a canela y naranjas. — Esperaba que vinieras. — Me dio un gran y vigoroso beso en la mejilla, luego agarró a Rei y le dio el mismo tratamiento.

Rei le devolvió el abrazo, encantada.

— ¡Dra. T! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Una buena pregunta. Setsuna despreciaba a mi madre, y el sentimiento era sinceramente mutuo. Se esforzaban hasta el extremo, para no estar en la misma ciudad, mucho menos en la misma habitación de la misma casa. No podía imaginar que extravagante conjunto de circunstancias habían hecho que mi madre acudiera a la casa de mi padre.

— ¿No lo recuerdas? El mes pasado me ascendieron.

— Es cierto, ahora eres la jefa del departamento. — Mi madre era profesora en la Universidad de Minnesota. Era especialista en la Guerra Civil, específicamente en la Batalla de Antietam. Que aburrido. — Eres la jefa de un pequeño grupo de inexpertos profesores.

— Lo que me hace apta — dijo mi madre, sonriendo burlonamente— para obtener mi propia invitación a la Barbacoa de los Tsukino.

Me masajeé las sienes. La desmedida ambición de Setsuna por subir en la escala social no tenía límites. ¡Ahora invitaba a profesoras de historia! No tenía sentido. Que idiota. Los profesores casi nunca se hacían ricos. Y podrían matar una fiesta. _Mi _madre no, por supuesto. Pero aun así...

— Gracias a Dios— decía Rei— Alguien con que quién hablar, que no me confundirá con una criada.

— Oh, cállate, Rei, nadie piensa que eres una criada. Excepto… bien, no importa.

— Es estupendo que hayas venido— dije finalmente.

Mi madre parpadeó sorprendida. Era más grande que ella desde séptimo.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Ha tenido una mala semana, — dijo Rei, agarrando a un camarero por el codo y cogiéndole una copa de vino. — La política de los no muertos. Ya sabe.

— ¿Y cómo esta Darien Chiba Sinclair?

— Molestando— le dije, sujetando a otro camarero. Este llevaba Bloody Marys. Tomé un trago e hice una mueca. Me gustaría ponerle las manos encima al imbécil que decidió que era una buena idea destrozar el jugo de tomate con vodka y salsa picante. — Arrogante. Odioso. No me escucha. Aparece sin ser invitado.

— Es el rey de los vampiros— murmuró mi madre. Intentó lanzar una mirada lasciva, y falló; en lugar de eso se pareció al 'Antes' de un anuncio publicitario de antiácidos. Mi madre era pequeña, regordeta, y tenía el pelo azul y rizado. Se parecía a una abuelita de la televisión ya cuando tenía treinta años. — Y _te_ tiene verdadero afecto, terrón de azúcar.

— Vomitare — dije, y me terminé la bebida. Cogí una copa de ponche de la bandeja de otro camarero — ¿Cuántos camareros ha contratado Setsuna, para una "barbacoa informal", por el amor de Dios?

— Err… quizá deberías beber más despacio, querida. Conducirás, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Mamá, sabes cuánto alcohol necesita beber un vampiro para achisparse?

— Bueno, no.

— Ni yo. — ¡Esta era una muy buena noche para enterarse! Terminé esa bebida, también, y el resto del vino de Rei. — ¿Alguien ve a mi padre?

— Está en aquél rincón, con el alcalde. Intentando esconderse. Caramelo, ¿Estás pasando un mal momento? ¿Quieres que vaya y me quede contigo durante unos días?

Realmente me estremecí. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, mi madre entrometiéndose mientras Sinclair y Andrew me acosaban, el titiritero trataba de estacarme, y el fantasma de una niña muerta daba vueltas por mi habitación cantando "Mary Tenia un Pequeño Cordero " hasta que pensaba que me iba a volver loca.

— Tal vez el mes que viene, Dra. T, — dijo Rei rápidamente, viendo cómo estaba a punto de desmayarme a causa de la tensión nerviosa. — Es sólo… que ahora es bastante complicado.

— No importa, Mamá, — dije, tan amablemente como pude. A mi madre, a diferencia de _algunas otras _figuras paternas que podía mencionar, no le importaba mi estatus de no muerta e intentaba ayudarme como podía. En realidad se alegraba de que fuera una vampiresa; Me dijo que no tendría que preocuparse de que me asaltaran, violaran o algo parecido a lo que sucedía en estos días. No era culpa mía que mi vida estuviera tan increíblemente ¿Cuál era la palabra que había usado Rei? _Complicada._ Sí, es complicada como la estela de un tornado.

— Creo que esta noche estoy aquí por otra razón— continuó mi madre en voz baja. — Tu madrastra parece prácticamente explotar por tener algún secreto. Sospecho que esta noche hará un Gran Anuncio.

— Uf— ¿Oh, ahora qué? ¿Habría intimidado a mi padre para que le comprase un avión con el que hacer los viajes para sus compras? ¿Estaría tratando de organizar otro baile de beneficencia? — ¿No podríamos irnos ahora?

— Ni siquiera tendríamos que haber venido— indicó Rei.

Me encogí de hombros. En abril, cuando me alcé, mi padre dejó claro que me consideraba muerta y si no tenía la buena educación de _quedarme _muerta, al menos debía mantenerme alejada. Yo le había aclarado el hecho de que seguía siendo su hija, y era su deber amarme, muerta o no muerta. Desde entonces nos habíamos mantenido en una clase de incomoda tregua. Había asistido a su cena de Semana Santa unos meses atrás, y ahora estaba aquí para la barbacoa del cuatro de julio. Le gustara o no.

— ¿Has… uh… comido esta noche?

— Estoy bien, Mamá. No te preocupes por eso.

— Porque he tenido una idea. Volveré enseguida. — Trotó rumbo a la cocina, con toda su hermosura eficiente y veloz.

— No me puedo creer que tu madrastra invitara a tu madre a su fiesta.

— ¡No me puedo creer que mi madre viniera!

Rei me miró. Por encima del alboroto de la cocina, oí arrancar una licuadora.

— Por supuesto que vino. Quería asegurarse de que tu padre y Setsuna serían amables contigo.

Sonreí por primera vez en esa noche. Probablemente Rei tenía razón. Mi madre parecía una mujer tranquila, pero podía ser un pit bull si creía que yo tenía algún problema.

Antes de que pudiéramos seguir especulando, mi madre regresó con lo que parecía ser un batido de chocolate oscuro.

— Es rosbif — Me confió, y casi dejé caer el vaso — pensé, que ya que no puedes comer comidas sólidas… puedes beberlas.

— Hmmm— dijo Rei, mirando el batido de carne.

— Perdonen señoras, pero si pudieran, acompáñenme para tomar asiento. Los camareros nos escoltaron hasta la gran mesa del comedor. Interesantemente, Setsuna nos había sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, al lado de ella y de mi padre. ¡Extraño! Normalmente me quería tan lejos como fuera posible. Caramba, me habían sentado en la mesa de los niños hasta que tuve veintiséis años.

— Hola, papá — dije, cuando mi padre se sentó frente a mí. Me dirigió una sonrisa temblorosa y accidentalmente tumbó su copa.

— Kenji— dijo mi madre cortésmente. — tienes buen aspecto.

Mi padre alisó su combover. Mientras un camarero enderezaba su vaso y secaba la mancha de vino.

— Gracias, Ikuko. Tú también. Felicitaciones de nuevo por el ascenso.

— Gracias. ¿No está encantadora Serena?

— Uh, sí. Encantadora.

— Gracias, papá — dije secamente.

— Setsuna— dijo Mamá, cuando ella acercó su silla a empujoncitos. — Preciosa fiesta.

— Gracias, Sra. Tsukino.

¡Hee! Mi madre, por obstinación y rencor, había mantenido su apellido de casada después de que mi padre se deshiciera de ella.

— Dra. Tsukino— la corrigió dulcemente mi madre.

— Rei— dijo Setsuna. — ¿Cómo estás?

— Muy bien, señora Tsukino.

— Oí que vendiste tu casa del centro de la ciudad… unos amigos míos casi la compraron. ¿Dónde vives ahora?

— En una mansión en la avenida Summit— dijo sin rodeos, porque sabía que volvería a mi madrastra loca de celos. Setsuna había tratado de conseguir una mansión en Summit durante años. Pero, estaba fuera de su alcance. Mi madre escondió una sonrisa cuando Rei continuó. — Es demasiado grande para nosotros, por supuesto, pero nos arreglamos.

— Oh, err, ¿Serena está contigo?

—Sí. Somos compañeras de casa. Junto con Taiki, nuestro amigo gay— Setsuna era una rabiosa homo-fóbica, — y por supuesto, necesitamos sitio para todos los vampiros que nos visitan. — Y una rabiosa vampiro-fóbica.

Mi madre resopló en su bebida. Típico de las fiestas de sociedad, nadie escuchó lo qué había dicho Rei, así es que no fue como si ella hubiera arruinado mi tapadera. Además, hasta para mí, pareció increíble.

Cogí mi vaso de rosbif e inhalé. No olía demasiado mal. En realidad, olía un poco bien. Y el vaso estaba confortablemente caliente.

— ¿Les has contado las novedades, Setsu? — preguntó mi padre, todavía haciendo una mueca ante el anuncio de Rei.

— ¿Novedades? — preguntó mi madre cortésmente.

— Oh, sí. — Por primera vez en toda la tarde, mi madrastra me miró directamente. La fuerza de esos ojos azules (lentillas), ese cabello verde (teñido) y esos labios rojos (operados) me hizo beber apresuradamente de mi vaso de rosbif. Era una pena que no hubiera algo de ginebra allí dentro.

— Kenji y yo tenemos excitantes noticias. Vamos a formar una familia.

— ¿Vais a formar? — preguntó mamá perpleja.

Los ojos de Rei se dilataron.

— Quiere decir que esta …

— Embarazada— dijo Setsuna, con triunfo y odio resonando en su voz. — Voy a tenerlo para enero.

Me incliné y vomite todo el batido de carne en el regazo de mi madre.

**Ohhh jajaja pobre Mamá Ikuko y Darien es un celosillo jajaja**


	9. Capítulo Ocho

**Capítulo Ocho**

— ¿Cómo ha podido? — Gemí. — ¿Cómo ha podido?

— Porque esta celosa de ti, — dijo Rei sin rodeos. — Lo ha estado desde el día que se mudó a la casa de tu padre. Probablemente pensó que se había desembarazado de ti allá por abril. Pero fuiste demasiado estúpida como para permanecer muerta. Entonces se le ha ocurrido, 'Tendré un hijo, y así obtendré más atención que Serena.

Si, esa era Setsuna, de acuerdo. Lo haría.

— Admito,-dijo Mamá, - que me sorprendió. No había esperado que Setsuna tomara ese camino. — Se rió de repente. — ¡Tu pobre padre!

— Se lo merece — dije. Me hundí en el asiento del pasajero, rezando por morirme. Me había rehusado a ponerme el cinturón de seguridad. Ahora mismo, daría la bienvenida a un viaje a través del parabrisas. — Él la escogió. Él se casó con ella.

— Y ha estado pagando por eso desde entonces, Serenity, — dijo mi madre con su tono de "no se discute conmigo". — Es hora de crecer y de que lo olvides. Si _yo _ya no estoy enojada_,_ ¿Por qué lo estás tú?

— Cállate.

— ¿Cómo has dicho, señorita?

— Dije, que hemos llegado. Ya estamos.

Mi madre se quedó sin aliento cuando giramos en el camino de acceso. No la pude culpar. Yo todavía medio esperaba ser expulsada de la mansión cada vez que cruzaba la entrada.

— Oh, Rei, ¡Qué maravilla! Supongo que es ridículamente cara.

— Sí — dijo modestamente.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué palacio!

Noté irritada como Rei estaba disfrutando de esto. No dije nada, aunque estaba de humor para hacerlo. Los padres de Rei murieron cuando ella era una niña, mi madre era lo más cercano que había tenido con respecto al afecto maternal y Rei la adoraba.

— Entremos, tengo algunos pantalones de gimnasia que puedo dejarte. - La falda de mi madre estaba, por supuesto, arruinada. El batido de carne roja, bilis, y cachemira… no es un conjunto agradable.

— En realidad no nece….

— Qué pasa, ¿Vas a ir a casa tan solo con las medias? No digas nada más. Entremos.

— Vampiros — murmuró mi madre al oído de Rei — Son tan susceptibles.

— Oí eso — contesté bruscamente.

— ¿De verdad?

— Apesta — murmuró Rei a mi espalda. — No puedo tirarme un pedo en la tercera planta sin que Sere lo oiga en la primera.

— Córcholis.

Cuando entramos, Taiki pasaba llevando un jarro de té helado.

— Hola, Dra. T. ¡Hey, justo a tiempo, chicas! Tienes invitados.

— ¿Qué invitados?

— Um, veamos. — Taiki comenzó a contarlos con los dedos de su mano libre. — Han venido dos miembros de los Blade Warriors, el rey de los vampiros, la vampiresa que lo hizo _a él_, el cura párroco local, y otra vampiresa. Sarah o algo así.

— Genial, — me quejé. — ¿Soy la única que llama si voy a visitar la casa de alguien sin ser invitada?

— Aparentemente sí, — dijo Sinclair, como siempre, apareciendo de la nada. Mi madre brincó del susto. Como lo hice yo. — Dra. Tsukino. Es un placer volver a verla.

Mamá prácticamente se desmayó cuando Darien tomó su mano con las suyas y se inclinó de modo respetuoso sobre ellas como un Maitre muerto. — Oh, Majestad. También me alegro de verle.

— Darien, por favor, Dra. Tsukino. Después de todo, no eres una de mis súbditos. Lástima — suspiró.

— Y tú debes llamarme Ikuko — sonrió ella tontamente.

— Y yo debo vomitar. Otra vez — anuncié. — ¿Dejareis de haceros ojitos durante cinco segundos?

— Perdona a mi hija — dijo mi madre, mirando absorta a los ojos de Sinclair. — Normalmente es mucho más agradable. Ha tenido una noche difícil.

— Por supuesto, siendo su hija, espero grandes cosas de ella.

— ¡Pero, Darien! Qué dulce. Sere nunca me había dicho que tú …

— ¿Podéis dejar de bromear, chicos? Voy a vomitar otra vez. Así que terminadlo.

— Yo también lo voy a hacer, — dijo Sarah. Me di la vuelta; Estaba a la entrada del segundo salón. — Si ya terminamos por esta noche, me gustaría irme.

— No, — dijo Sinclair.

— Sí — dije al mismo tiempo. — ¿De hecho, por qué no os vais _todos?_ No estoy de humor.

— Ponte de humor. Tenemos asuntos muy serios que atender. — La escarcha de su voz se derritió cuando puso sus ojos de perrito en mi madre. — Serios negocios de vampiros, estimada señora, o por supuesto insistiría en que se uniera a nosotros. Podríamos usar una mente tan buena como la suya.

— ¡Quiero irme! — gritó Sarah. ¡Realmente grito! Pensé que era la única que le gritaba a Sinclair. — ¡Quiero irme _ahora!_

— ¿Qué problema tienes? — preguntó Taiki. La jarra de té helado sudaba como Rush Limbaugh en julio, y goteaba sobre el suelo. Miraba en vano a su alrededor buscando un mueble con menos de doscientos años de antigüedad donde poder colocarlo. Así es que se quedó, con desagrado, con el jarro en la mano. _Nota para mí misma:_ _Compra posavasos._ — Oí que no te gustaba este lugar. ¿Por qué?

— Si lo quieres saber — dijo Sarah, mordiendo cada palabra como probablemente le hubiera gustado morder los dedos de Taiki — Tuve una hija una vez. Y fue… bien, murió. Aquí. En esta casa. Y no quiero hablar de eso y no quiero estar aquí.

Dio un paso hacia delante y entró en el brazo extendido de Sinclair. Realmente oí el crujido de los músculos de mi mandíbula cuando mi boca cayó abierta.

— ¿Tú _Qué? — _Prácticamente grité.

— ¿Una niña? ¿Una chica rubia? — preguntó Sinclair con aspereza.

Le aparté a un lado a empujones.

— ¿Su nombre es Marie? ¿Lleva una cinta para sujetarse el pelo fuera de los ojos? ¿Y unos saddle shoes con calcetines cortos? ¿Y un peto?

Sarah se echó a llorar. Eso fue más chocante que cuando le gritó a Sinclair.

— ¿Sabes algo de ella? ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Quién te dijo? ¡No hables conmigo sobre ella, no quiero que lo hagas!

— Sarah, ¡Está enterrada en mi patio delantero!

— ¿Ella esta qué? — preguntó bruscamente Rei. — Otra vez has olvidado compartir, chica muerta.

— ¡Vamos! — Señalé las escaleras. — ¡Al dormitorio del vampiro! — Me moví rápidamente, lo que me hizo tropezarme con mi madre. De nuevo debí moverme demasiado rápido para ella. — Mamá, tengo que encargarme de esto ahora mismo, ¿De acuerdo? Hablaremos más tarde, ¿Te parece? Es que esto es importante. ¿Okay?

— Por supuesto. — Me abrazó. — Ve a cumplir con tu trabajo.

— _Mama. — _Trate de soltarme. — Me haces avergonzarme delante de los demás vampiros.

Subí corriendo las escaleras.

Irrumpí en mi dormitorio, con muchas personas siguiéndome de cerca.

— ¡Marie! — Grité. — ¡Marie, aparece!

Ella fue apareciendo a la vista. Nunca la había visto hacerlo antes y déjame decirte, resultó extraño. Al principio no pensé que estuviera en la silla, luego la silla empezó a verse un poco azul en los bordes, después fue como si una descolorida Marie estuviese sentada allí, y por último la Marie de siempre apareció allí sentada.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó, mirándome desconcertada. Luego miró detrás de mí y sus ojos se dilataron. — ¡Mi mamita!

Giré; Sarah necesitaba mi ayuda.

— Sarah, tú puedes ver al fantasma si -

Me tiró contra Beru cuando se abalanzó hacia adelante.

— ¡Mi dulce bichito!

Beru me estabilizó y murmuró,

— ¿Dulce bichito? — en ese mismo instante. Sentí su congoja e intenté también, no echarme a reír disimuladamente.

Sarah trató de abrazar a Marie, pero en lugar de eso termino casi cayendo sobre la silla. Esto no evitó la reprimenda.

— Mamita, ¿dónde has estado? ¡He estado esperando y esperando! — Marie tenía las manos en las caderas; Era la imagen de una ultrajada paciencia.

Sarah retrocedió y trató de contestarle, pero lloró más fuerte como si eso fuera posible.

— ¿Marie — preguntó Sinclair — como era el hombre que te golpeó?

— No le pregunte sobre eso, — pidió Sarah. Su voz estaba todavía ronca, pero sus maternales pelos del cuello estaban levantados. Rey o no rey, Sinclair no iba a causarle ningún dolor a su hija. En realidad me gustó por eso. Me sentí mal por todas las veces que la había tratado como a un frío bicho raro. — De todos modos no tiene que preguntarle. Fue Nostro. Él la mató. Y me convirtió.

— ¿Y estabas enojada conmigo por matarlo? — Pregunté, horrorizada.

— Es… complicado — dijo ella; mi palabra menos favorita de la semana.

Oí el _chasquido de algo que se quebraba _y miré; Beru había cogido una silla y había roto una de sus patas.

— Basta, probablemente esa cosa vale seis cifras, — ordené. — Bueno, ¿Y ahora qué? Quiero decir, que ya estáis reunidas. — ¿Esto significaba que Sarah se iba a mudar con nosotros, para así poder estar más cerca de Marie? Mierda, esperaba que no. ¡Si le permitía a un vampiro mudarse a esta casa, tendría que dejarlos a todos!

Sarah pasaba su mano a través de la cabeza de Marie.

— Mamita, vámonos_._ ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¡Vamos!

Sarah se dio la vuelta hacia mí. Pareció haber envejecido diez años en diez segundos. Su cara estaba ojerosa y todavía lloraba.

— Serena, mi Reina, necesito un favor.

— ¿Cual?

— Es que, he oído que piensa que tenemos almas. Que los vampiros tienen almas.

— Uh — ¿A Dónde quería llegar con eso? Comenzaba a tener un autentico mal presentimiento. — Sí, es cierto. Eso es lo que pienso.

— Así que es cierto, — dijo Sarah. — Porque es la reina. Y su voluntad es nuestra voluntad. Así se dice en el Libro de los muertos.

_Esa _cosa otra vez.

— Okay. Claro, lo que tú digas.

— Sí. Bien.

Hubo una pausa, como si tomara valor para decir algo. Si todavía fuera humana, probablemente estaría conteniendo la respiración.

— Entonces debo pedirle un favor. Me gustaría que me matara. Ahora mismo.

— ¿Tú quieres que yo haga qué?

— Yo lo haré — dijo rápidamente Beru. Me di cuenta de que la pata de la silla que había estado sujetando sería una buena estaca. ¡Maldición! Tres pasos por delante de mí, como siempre. — La reina no debería realizar una tarea tan baja.

— Uh… considerando que, es investigar y todavía me angustia, chicos…

— ¿Tarea tan baja? — Los ojos de Sarah resplandecían. — ¡Mi muerte no es poca cosa! Me reunirá con un ser de mi propia carne y huesos, que ha permanecido lejos de mí durante cincuenta años.

— ¿Chicas?

— Sólo quise decir… que la reina no tiene estómago para estas cosas— añadió Beru en voz baja. — Pero no me importa, me alegrará ayudarte.

— Oh. — Apaciguada, Sarah se tranquilizó de nuevo. — Bueno, entonces.

— Sarah, ¿Estás segura? — Miré cautelosamente a Marie y prácticamente susurré el resto. — ¿Qué ocurre si no funciona? Si tú… — _Despiertas en el Infierno_, había estado a punto de decir, pero eso posiblemente no lo haría. — ¿Qué ocurre si estoy equivocada?

— Eres la reina — dijo Sarah, claramente perpleja.

— Además, crees en eso. En lo más profundo de tu corazón, — dijo Sinclair. Brinqué del susto; Había estado tan callado, que había olvidado que todavía estaba en la habitación. — Sabes que es así. Si no, ¿Por qué llevas puesta la cruz? ¿Y por qué vas a la iglesia?

— ¿Cómo sabes que voy a la iglesia?

— Serenity, yo sé _todo _sobre ti.

— Bien, ahora has pasado de ser un molesto pretendiente a ser un cazador obsesivo. Pero me ocuparé de eso más tarde. Dame esa cosa. — Beru puso la pata de la silla en la palma de mi mano como una enfermera vampírica de urgencias... — Me lo ha pedido Sarah. Así que lo haré.

— Gracias, Majestad.

Beru no dijo nada; Se limitó a inclinar respetuosamente la cabeza.

— Um, ¿_Cómo _lo hago?

— Apunta al corazón, — dijo Sinclair. Tocó un sitio en el pecho de Sarah. — Justo en el centro. Tan rápido y profundo como puedas.

— ¿Y eso… lo hará?

— Sí. Ningún vampiro puede recuperarse de una estaca de madera atravesando su corazón, ni siquiera si después se la quitas. No desaparecerá como en esas tontas películas, pero estará muerta para siempre.

Tragué saliva.

— Bien. Pero primero, Sarah, probablemente deberías confesarte. Ya sabes, tienes que ir a Dios con una pizarra limpia.

Sarah se encogió de miedo.

— ¿No puedo confesarme contigo?

— No, claro que no. Sólo será un segundo. — Abrí la puerta del dormitorio. Haruka, Rei, y Andrew casi cayeron sobre mí. — fuera, entrometidos. — ¡Padre Nicholas! Grité. — ¿Podría subir? ¡Le necesitamos!

— Le traeré, — dijo Haruka.

— No, lo haré yo, — dijo Andrew, y comenzaron con una furiosa e instantánea riña. Los puños volaban, se pateaban y arañaban como chinchillas enojadas.

— Uh Rei.

— Si, — dijo, pasando sobre Andrew y Haruka, que estaban trabados en combate, y corrió escaleras abajo.

— Okay, — dije, volviendo a mi dormitorio. — Al ha ido a buscar al sacerdote.

— ¿No irá a tocarme con ninguna de sus…sus herramientas, verdad?- Preguntó, visiblemente temblorosa. ¡La mujer que le había gritado a Sinclair estaba asustada de un hombre de sesenta años! — ¿O a salpicarme con… con cualquier cosa?

— No. Solo va a escucharte. Simplemente dile todas las cosas malas que has hecho

— ¿Todas? — repitió, abrumada.

— Entonces resume, — dije, exasperada. — Luego te estacaré el corazón, y Marie y tú podréis estar juntas. — Y luego vomitaré otra vez, y me esconderé debajo de la cama durante el resto de la semana. ¡Un plan muy bueno!

El Padre Nicholas podía moverse rápidamente cuando quería; Hubo un ligero golpe en la puerta y luego metió la cabeza.

— ¿Me llamaste?

— Sí. Gracias por venir tan rápido. C'mere , Padre… — cerró la puerta y rápidamente le di un informe detallado. — Entonces, si pudiera, ya sabe, hacerla brillante para Dios…

— No creo que pueda, — dijo Beru. — No puede hacer el signo de… hacer cualquier signo, o tocarla con nada.

— Y si no es católica practicante, sería inapropiado, o algo peor. Francamente, es inapropiado de cualquier manera, dado su… estatus, ah. — Nicholas miró a su alrededor nervioso, sacó sus lentes bifocales, y se los puso rápidamente. — ¿Estás segura que aquí hay un fantasma?

— Confíe en mí. Bueno, limítese a hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. ¿Un sacerdote puede hacerle la extremaunción a un vampiro?

El Padre Nicholas le sonrió a Sarah, que se encogía lejos de él, y por primera vez noté la cara tan agradable qué tenía. Era alargada y triste, como un perro basset sacerdotal, pero cuando sonreía mostraba un profundo hoyuelo en cada mejilla, lo que era terriblemente bonito.

— Sarah, niña. — Trató lentamente de alcanzar su mano. Ella se sobresaltó, luego le dejo agarrarla. — ¿Lamentas de corazón todos los pecados que has cometido, tanto en la vida como en la muerte?

— Sí.

— ¿Y aceptas a nuestro Señor Jesucristo como tu salvador?

— Darien Chiba Sinclair es mi Señor, — dijo ella, obviamente. — y Serena es mi Señora.

— ¿En la otra vida, querida?

— Sí, eso creo, — gruñó. — Quiero decir, si él me quiere.

— Muy bien, entonces. Encomiendo tu alma a Dios. — Hizo la señal de la cruz sobre su cabeza y ella saltó hacia atrás con los brazos levantados, pero no ocurrió nada. No estalló en llamas ni nada parecido. Tenía que admitir, que estaba aliviada. Vamos, que eso habría estropeado toda la noche.

— Gracias, Padre— dije.

— Para lo que necesites -

— Adiós.

Beru mantuvo la puerta abierta, intencionadamente.

— Pero tengo curiosidad…

— Asuntos de vampiros, perdóneme — dijo Beru cortésmente. Luego fijo una mirada tan furiosa y desdeñosa en Haruka y Andrew que instantáneamente corrieron hacia las escaleras. El Padre Nicholas salió silenciosamente, lanzando una última mirada sobre su hombro a medida que la puerta se cerraba.

— De acuerdo. — Eso había sonado bien; Lo intentaría de nuevo. — De acuerdo. Allá vamos. Um, Sarah, ponte aquí. — La coloqué delante de la pared. Luego la moví - mis zapatos estaban detrás de esa pared. — De acuerdo, allá vamos. Um. Bien. — Practique pinchando donde Sinclair me había señalado. ¿Oh, Señor, cómo me metía a mí misma en estas situaciones? — Bien.

— ¡Espere! — Ella agarró mi muñeca.

— Oh, gracias a Dios.

— No, no es eso. No he cambiado de idea. Mi ropa. Tengo un armario lleno de Armani que nunca volveré a usar. Beru sabe dónde vivo. Ahora serán suyos. Es más alta, pero tenemos la misma constitución. Puede modificar la mayoría para que la sirva.

— ¿Armani? — Arrojé mis brazos alrededor de ella y besé su fría mejilla. — No lo lamentarás, te lo prometo.

— Entonces _hágalo._ Por favor.

— Está bien, está bien.

— ¿Mamita? — Marie, pareció preocupada.

— Estaré contigo en un minuto, cariño, — contesto Sarah, demasiado alegremente. Entonces, siseo, — ¡Máteme!

Lo hice. Le metí la pata de la silla de un golpe, más fuerte de lo necesario. Estaba tan asustada de llegar a acobardarme y de echar a perder todo el trabajo, que sobre-compensé. La pata de la silla traspasó a Sarah, y a la pared. La solté, y Sarah quedó fijada a la pared como un escarabajo a una tarjeta.

Y se fue. Supe que se había ido, lo pude sentir. Y si no hubiera podido sentirlo, seguro que lo hubiera podido ver. Sus ojos, que habían estado mirándome mostrando su furia por mi perezosa lentitud, estaban vidriosos. Toda ella se crispaba como una trucha fuera del río, pero sabía lo que pasaba, eran los espasmos de la muerte.

Me giré, asustada ante la posibilidad de volver a vomitar. Sentí la mano de Sinclair en mi codo.

— Querida — murmuró. — Lo hiciste bien. ¡Mira!

Miré. Marie tenía una expresión de intensa sorpresa en su cara; clavaba los ojos en sus manos, que estaban transparentes. Me miró y sonrió, mostrando la abertura de sus perdidos dientes de bebé.

— Ahora voy a ver a mamita, B.. — después desapareció de improviso.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras pensábamos que decir. Al final, Beru abrió la boca. — Me ocuparé del cuerpo.

— ¿Los vampiros tienen cementerios? — Pregunté temblorosa. _Me sentí _temblorosa, como si en cualquier momento pudiera caerme al suelo.

Ella sonrió.

— Sí.

— Bien. Um, escucha. Ha sido una noche realmente larga. Una noche increíblemente larga. Beru, soy tu reina, ¿verdad? Es decir, siempre has creído en eso.

— Por supuesto, Majestad.

— Bien, de acuerdo, ¿Me harías un favor realmente, realmente grande? ¿Bajarías la escalera y harías que los Blade Warriors se fueran, y les dirías a Taiki, Rei y a mi madre que los veré mañana? Porque ahora mismo no estoy precisamente de humor para compañía.

— De inmediato, Majestad. — Me cogió la mano y, extraña y perturbadoramente, la besó. — Lo hizo bien.— Sonrió y toda su cara se iluminó. - Lo hizo genial.

¿Entonces por qué me sentía como una total mierda?

Escuché a Beru coger y arrastrar. Me rehusé a mirar. Después se llevó el cuerpo. Sinclair le sostuvo la puerta abierta, y la cerró detrás de ella. Naturalmente, asumió que lo de "que no quiero compañía" no se aplicaba a _él._

— Bien, esto es todo, — dije, clavando los ojos en el lugar donde había estado Marie.

— Sí, supongo que es así.

— De verdad que me alegro por ella.

— Como yo.

— Extrañaba tanto a su mamá, que se quedó aquí durante medio siglo. ¡Años y años! Y ahora están juntas. Eso es bueno, ¿Verdad?

— Si lo es.

Me eché a llorar, y de repente me encontré apoyada sobre algo duro y cubierto de algodón - el pecho de Sinclair. Sus brazos estaban a mí alrededor y me acariciaba la espalda.

— Serenity, no llores cariño. Todo lo que dijiste es verdad. Todo lo que _hiciste _fue correcto.

— Lo sé, — sollocé en su solapa.

— Ahí, en ese momento. Hiciste una dura elección, y eso siempre es difícil. — Besó la parte superior de mi cabeza. — Pero fuiste una reina para Sarah cuando te necesitó, y Marie no pudo haber elegido una amiga mejor.

Era tan dulce, lloré más fuerte.

— ¿Serenity, por qué siempre hueles a Fresas?

El abrupto cambio de tema me sobresaltó en medio de un sollozo.

— Es mi champú.

— Bueno, es delicioso.

— Además, Rei me lanzó una fresa hace unas horas. Era el aderezo del daiquiri que estaba tomando en la casa de mi padre, se quedó atrapado en mi sostén, y no tuve tiempo de cambiarme antes de que llegarais de visita. La saqué, pero había jugo y semillas por todas partes.

— Bien, eso es… también adorable. — Podía sentir como temblaba su pecho a causa de la risa reprimida.

Retrocedí y abofeteé su hombro.

— No le veo la gracia, Sinclair. Estoy teniendo una crisis.

— Sí, comienzo a reconocer las señales.

— Es sólo..., que yo habría cuidado de ella, ¿Sabes? Tenía ese plan. Nunca podré tener un bebe. Así que pensé que podía tomar a Marie bajo mi ala. Y me acostumbré a tenerla a mí alrededor. Estaba siempre aquí.

— Sí, debió ser increíblemente exasperante.

— No, es… que pensé, que eso estaba bien, ¿De acuerdo? Es decir, una vez que logré sobreponerme a la impresión de lo de los fantasmas. Pero ahora… nunca la volveré a ver. — Solo pensar en eso me hizo llorar más fuerte. — ¡La única manera en la que podría tener un niño, es si algún otro fuera _asesinado _en mi casa y se quedara por aquí!

— Serenity, eso no es cierto.

— ¡Esta ha sido la semana más horrorosa!

— Sí, tiene que ser difícil para ti, ¿No es verdad, pobrecita mía?

— ¡Sí! Alguien está tratando de matarme, mi casa es demasiada grande, los otros vampiros me odian, un día de éstos voy a tener que aplastar a andrew como a un insecto para que deje de molestarme, puedo ver personas muertas y puede que el jardinero sea también un fantasma y mi stepmonster está embarazada de mi medio hermano o hermana.

Me miró sobriamente.

— Nadie se atreverá a dañarte mientras yo esté cerca. Además, ¿quién dijiste que está embarazada?

— No importa. Sabes— inspiré por la nariz— Puedes ser realmente dulce cuando no me pones entre la espada y la pared.

— Sabes, me has robado esas palabras de la boca — bromeó. — Además, no llegué a agradecerte que me salvaras la vida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

— Cuando ese crío me lanzó agua sagrada. Saltaste delante de mí y te empapaste. ¿Recuerdas?

— Oh. Eso. Bien, ya sabes. — Me encogí de hombros. — No fue nada para mí. Sabía que no me haría daño. Además, no quería que le pasase nada a esa bonita cara — bromeé.

— Por supuesto que no. — Me acarició la mejilla y noté de nuevo lo azules que eran sus ojos. Encontrar su mirada era como contemplar el cielo de invierno.

Cuando se apoyó contra mí y me besó el labio inferior, le sujeté por las solapas y le devolví el beso. Olía tan bien, a vivificante algodón y a su particular y misterioso olor. Yo, claro está, olía a fresas aplastadas. Bueno, a él parecía gustarle. Además, su lengua estaba en mi boca y a mí no me importaba.

— Supongo que ahora me echaras— se quejó, despedazando el beso y pellizcando ligeramente mi garganta, pero no rompiendo la piel. Me hizo temblar y apoyarme en él.

— Pues, en realidad debería. Es algo podrido de hacer.

— ¿Qué, cariño?

— Seguramente mañana volveré a ser mezquina contigo. Es malvado dejar que te quedes esta noche.

Se rió contra mi cuello. Casi nunca se reía, y cuándo lo hacía siempre era sorprendente y un poco divertido, como encontrar una naranja madura en tu buzón. — Me arriesgaré, — dijo, y se encogió de hombros bajo su chaqueta.

Di un paso hacia atrás y le observé desvestirse. Era asombroso lo rápidamente que sus ropas salían volando. Dios mío, tenía un cuerpo genial. Siendo el hijo de un agricultor, Sinclair había estado en excelente forma cuando murió. Sus hombros eran tan anchos, que sus trajes debían hacerse a medida, y sus brazos estaban enmarcados por tensos músculos. Su pecho, ligeramente cubierto de negro pelo, se estrechaba al llegar a la cintura y tenía unas largas y musculosas piernas. Además estaba encantado de verme.

— ¿Esto no quiere decir nada, verdad? — Pregunté, aunque de repente encontraba bastante difícil poder hablar… mi lengua parecía demasiado gruesa para mi boca. — ¿No habrá otro pequeño pasaje en el Libro de los Muertos que tal vez olvidaste mencionarme? ¿Si tenemos de nuevo sexo te haría, algo así como, el súper rey por siempre jamás?

— No. — Me giró y desabrochó mi vestido. Acarició con la nariz la parte de atrás de mi cuello. — ¿No estarás ah … haciendo planes para hablar todo el tiempo, verdad?

Retrocedí. Mi vestido cayó a mis pies en un charco de seda y vi como se dilataban sus ojos apreciativamente, para variar, llevaba puesta ropa interior a juego. Verde pálida, con mariposas monarca.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa_ eso_?

— Oh, nada. Charla, amor. Seré todo oídos. — Se rió de nuevo y me abrazó. Era muy interesante, pude sentir su dura longitud presionando contra la parte inferior de mi estómago, por lo que decidí olvidarme de estar molesta. — Oh, Serenity. Estoy en verdad, auténticamente enganchado a ti.

— Sí, ya me doy cuenta. Bueno, tú también me gustas, Darien, cuándo no eres una mierda.

— En otras palabras, cuando cedo a tus deseos. Es una buena base en la cual apoyar una relación de mil años.

Por una vez, aquel pensamiento no me resultó completamente aterrador. Y él estaba tan extrañamente alegre, me gustaba. Francamente, nunca le había visto en un mejor estado de ánimo. El hombre debía amar totalmente tener relaciones sexuales. — Simplemente vayamos día a día, ¿De acuerdo?

— Como ordene mi reina — dijo, levantándome en brazos, y lanzándome a la cama. — También, me gustan tus mariposas. Pero creo que deberían estar en el suelo, ¿No piensas lo mismo?

Y en un momento, lo estuvieron.

— Cáspitas.

— Sí.

— Estoy jadeando. En realidad estoy sin aliento, y eso que no necesito respirar.

Sinclair se desperezó, luego me arrimó a su lado y presionó un beso rápido en mi pecho.

— El arte viene de muchas maneras.

— ¿Oh, entonces ahora eres un artista?

— Sí.

Bufé, pero no disentí. Había estado hambriento, y hábil, y muy, muy bien. Por supuesto, tenía casi sesenta años de experiencia. Mi garganta todavía picaba donde me había mordido, pero no le guardaba rencor. Sabía que había sido incapaz de evitarlo.

Me pregunté si a él le dolía donde yo le había mordido.

Estaba allí, a su lado, y traté de pensar cómo decirle mi pequeño y sucio secreto. Porque había pasado de nuevo. Cuando hicimos el amor, pude leerle la mente. Pero sabía que él no podía leer la mía. Había tratado de enviarle pensamientos, pero con absolutamente ninguna reacción. Y no era lo suficientemente lista como para pensar una manera suave y poco amenazadora de decírselo.

Decirle_: Sinclair, ¿Sabías que cuando tenemos relaciones sexuales, puedo leer cada pensamiento y cada deseo que tienes?_ _Esto no va a molestar a alguien tan fuertemente controlado como tú, ¿Verdad?_

Paso.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres quedarte esta noche? ¿Y si el titiritero intenta atacarme de nuevo?

— Déjale hacer un intento — dijo Sinclair, cubriéndonos con la colcha. — he estado imaginando durante los últimos días cómo arrancarle la cabeza.

— Sabes, l_a mayoría de la gente _piensa en casarse, construir la casa de sus sueños, o irse de vacaciones a algún precioso lugar.

— También pienso en esas cosas — dijo serio.

— ¿Oh, esta es la parte donde compartimos una charla íntima y nos enamoramos? — Bromeé.

Le pude sentir estudiándome en la oscuridad.

— No— dijo finalmente. — Duérmete.

¡Seguro! Sería facilísimo, puesto que no tenía una tonelada de cosas en mi mente por las que preocuparme. Empezando por el recuerdo del excelente sexo que habíamos tenido recientemente. _Realmente _excelente.

Todavía podía sentir sus manos en mí. En realidad, sus manos _estaban _en mí. Pero hacía unos minutos, habían estado en todas partes. Y también me había besado en todas partes. Había sido como un hombre muerto de hambre en un restaurante Old Country Buffet. Y quiero decir _en todas partes._ Sinclair prácticamente se había instalado entre mis piernas. Cuando su lengua culebreó dentro de mí, enloquecí. Lamió, besó y chupó, y estaba tan ocupada rogándole que no se detuviera, que al principio pensé que estaba hablando en voz alta.

— _No la muerdas, no muerdas, no muerdas, no muerdas._

— ¿Qué pasa? — Jadee.

— Nada. Tranquila — había dicho, y había dado un golpecito en mi clítoris con su lengua.

—…_no la muerdas, no la muerdas, no la muerdas, no lo hagas, no lo hagas..._

Agarré sus hombros y tiré hasta que su pecho se colocó contra el mío.

— Eso es muy agradable— le dije. — ¿Ahora vas a follarme?

Esperé una respuesta sarcástica o una de sus molestas mofas al estilo de "como ordene mi reina ", pero en lugar de eso, separó aún más mis piernas con sus rodillas y entro en mí. Prácticamente le pude sentir en la parte de atrás de mi garganta; Era realmente grande, y me hizo sentir estupendamente.

— _...no la muerdas, no la muerdas, no la muerdas, la asustarás, no la muerdas, no lo hagas..._

Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura acercándolo más, mientras él me acariciaba, y presionaba su cara en mi cuello. Los músculos de sus hombros estaban rígidos por la tensión; Parecían roca bajo mis dedos.

Entonces le mordí. Él se tensó entre mis brazos y su cuerpo se estremeció; Su sangre fresca y rica inundó mi boca, y la sensación de tomar de él mientras él tomaba de mí me llevó al orgasmo.

Apenas sentí sus dientes romper mi piel; Me estremecí a su alrededor y me di cuenta del ruidoso gemido que salió de mí.

Nos mecimos juntos tan ferozmente, que mi gigantesca y pesada cama realmente se movía; El cabecero golpeaba la pared e imaginé que la casa probablemente también vibraría. Al menos, debería ser así. Pensé que el universo debería haberse sentido afectado por lo que estábamos haciendo; No éramos simplemente dos personas normales teniendo relaciones sexuales. Por primera vez, tuve un sentido real de quiénes y qué éramos. El rey y la reina de los muertos hacían el amor tan ferozmente, que se caían trozos de la pared.

_¡Serenity!_

— Darien— pude decir.

Empujó de nuevo, más duro que antes, el cabecero dio un último golpe, me corrí, y él también. Me abrazo más fuerte, hasta que llegó a ser doloroso, y lamió la marca del mordisco en mi cuello, mientras yo jadeaba sin aliento.

— ¡Jesús!

— Ya te he pedido antes de no me llamaras así — dijo, y ambos nos desmoronamos exhaustos.

Sí, realmente había pasado algo. La pregunta era, ¿Ahora podía leer la mente de cualquiera con quien tuviera sexo, o solamente la de Darien? ¿Y cuánto tiempo más debería tenerlo en secreto?

Oí un _chasquido _y me sobresalté; Sinclair había chasqueado los dedos delante de mi cara.

— ¿Estás ahí? He estado llamándote durante los últimos diez segundos.

— Lo siento. Pensaba. Y no hagas eso; Sabes que lo odio.

— ¿En que estabas pensando?

— De hecho, en lo maravilloso que eres en la cama. — Bien, en su mayor parte era la verdad. — ¡Odio decirte algo que haga que tu ego sea aún más grande, pero es así!

— Gracias, — dijo cortésmente, pero se le notó contento. — Por supuesto, sacas lo mejor de mí. Tu cuerpo es un festín.

— Bien, estoy tratando de bajar de peso. En serio, eres lo mejor que he tenido.

— ¿Oh? ¿De entre, digamos, cuantos?

— Ni lo pienses amigo. No estamos haciendo eso.

Bostezó y me acorrucó a su lado. — ¿Por qué no?

— Porque ganarías. Has teniendo sexo durante bastante más tiempo que yo.

— Es verdad. Pero soy curioso en lo referente a tus otros invitados de cama.

— Solo voy a decirte que los podría contar con una mano y deja las cosas así. — En realidad, tres dedos. Pero eso no era asunto suyo.

— Prácticamente virgen, — reflexionó él.

— Oh, cállate. Oye, hay más luz o simplemente _mmmmmm…._

Lo último que recuerdo es a Darien riéndose ahogadamente mientras me hundía en la inconsciencia. ¡Las estúpidas salidas del sol!

Abrí los ojos y no me alegró nada encontrar a Taiki observándome. Me miraba con la boca abierta. Y probablemente, a Sinclair, quien, en algún momento, había retirado las sabanas.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Me recosté sobre Sinclair, agarré la colcha, y la extendí sobre nosotros. — Espero que haya algún fuego, camarada.

— ¿Huh? Oh. Uh… lo siento, la razón por la que subí se ha ido completamente de mi cabeza ante la visión de tu celulitis.

— No tengo, — contesté bruscamente.

— Ni yo — dijo Sinclair. — Por cierto, buenas noches.

Entonces entró Rei. Desaceleró cuando vio a Sinclair a mí lado, luego fingió que no acababa de sobresaltarse como la mierda y caminó enérgicamente hacia Taiki.

— ¿Vas a darle el teléfono o qué? Es tu jefe — agregó para mí. — Parece enojado.

Agarré el teléfono, lo cual no fue fácil porque Taiki todavía me miraba fijamente, y tuve que forcejear y tratar de permanecer modestamente cubierta.

— ¿Diga? ¿Sr. Mason?

— Serenity. Se supone que estarías aquí hace una hora.

¡Carajo! ¿Qué día era? ¿Qué hora era? Espera un minuto…

— Sr. Mason, cambié el turno de esta noche con Molly. Me iba a cubrir.

— ¿Sí? Pues Molly tampoco ha venido.

Bien, caramba, pues vaya a gritarle _a ella._ — Sr. Mason, no me toca esta noche.

— Con el horario que yo tengo sí.

— Sí, pero… ¡Cambiamos los turnos!

— Ya veo. ¿Crees que podrías venir durante un par de horas, puesto que Molly parece haber olvidado vuestro… arreglo?

— De acuerdo. — dije rápidamente. Seguramente esto me iba a causar un grave perjuicio. — Estaré allí en una hora.

— Adiós, Serenity.

— ¡Mierda! — Dije cuando colgó el teléfono. — Piensa que miento para cubrirme el trasero.

— Y qué trasero, — dijo admirativamente Sinclair.

— Deja eso. Maldición, ahora tengo que ir y ser súper agradable y darle una patada en el culo a Molly cuando la vea.

— ¿Al mismo tiempo?

— ¡Maldición!

— Has hecho mucho por Mason. — declaró Rei.

— Dulzura, no he sido una empleada muy buena últimamente, debido a mí…

— ¿Vida secreta de vampiro?

— Pues… sí.

— Mujerzuela, — carraspeó Taiki en su puño.

— ¡No lo soy! En el pasado sólo tuve sexo dos veces… ¿En qué año estamos?

Sinclair se rió.

— Iros — ordené. — Tengo que ducharme y prepararme para ir al trabajo.

— Los Blade Warriors están aquí — dijo Rei, poniendo los ojos en blanco. — Bueno, uno de ellos.

Me froté las sienes.

— Es Andrew, ¿Verdad?

— El Andrew que parece que debería estar en una playa con Gidget y sus amigos, sí.

Sinclair gruñó. ¡Un autentico gruñido, como el de un lobo o algo por el estilo!

— Échale — ordenó.

— Cálmate, Oh rey de las personas muertas, — dijo Rei, sonriendo burlonamente. — Insiste en hablar con Serena.

— No me podría importar menos. Échalo.

— ¡Deja de darles órdenes a mis amigos! — Apoyé la barbilla sobre mi puño. — Chalado. Bien, ahora no puedo hablar con él, tengo que ir a trabajar. No ha muerto nadie, ¿Verdad?

— Todavía no.

— Ese es un buen punto. — mascullé, levantándome. ¿Qué importaba? Rei me había visto millones de veces desnuda, y Taiki estaba bastante más interesado en ver a Sinclair. — Bien. Os veré más tarde chicos.

— Oh, vamos— lloriqueó Taiki. — Queremos saber que pasó anoche. Especialmente, por qué bajó Beru con un vampiro muerto. Y por qué no te has despertado sola.

— Más tarde— dije firmemente, y entré en el cuarto de baño.

Me estaba enjuagando el champú del pelo, cuando escuché descorrerse la cortina de la ducha.

— Espero que seas cualquiera menos Darien Chiba Sinclair— dije sin abrir los ojos.

— ¿Preferías que fuera Taiki? ¿O quizá Andrew?

— Ugh, y otra vez… uf. — Terminé de enjuagarme y abrí los ojos. Era Darien espléndidamente desnudo (¡todavía!); estaba delante de mí con las manos en las caderas, sonriendo. — Es simplemente un niño con un enamoramiento.

— No parece sorprenderte.

— Pues por alguna extraña razón, — admití, — parezco gustarle a los jóvenes.

— No puedo imaginar por qué, — dijo, pellizcándome suavemente el pezón.

Le golpeé la mano.

— ¿Qué te ha puesto de tan buen humor? Esa es la segunda sonrisa de esta mañana. Quiero decir, de la noche.

— Oh, creo que simplemente es que soy un ser nocturno. — Me atrajo y frotó su pecho contra el mío. — Ya veo que tienes más de ese champú de fresas.

Traté de esquivarle, pero estaba demasiado resbaladiza. Era como una trucha viva. ¡No pude escapar!

— Deja eso. No tengo tiempo para tus travesuras. Ya voy tarde. — Pero hoo, que hombre, ¡Era una tentación! No. No podía. Mi trabajo en Heaven dependía _de no _ponerme a sudar ahora con Darien. ¡Maldición! — ¿Te he dicho que voy tarde? Porque es como voy.

— Aguafiestas— dijo, pero me soltó. — Por qué insistes en correr hacia ese agujero -

— No empieces.

— No lo hacía — dijo, teniendo el descaro de parecer herido.

Le lancé el jabón, atrapándolo en el aire.

— Seguro que no. Haz espuma, chico grande, y luego demuestra que puedes ser digno de confianza.

— Puedes hacer que lavarse suene tan… sucio.

Me reí a pesar de mí misma.

— ¡No empieces!- le dije.

— Escucho y obedezco — contestó, y luego apretó mi botella de champú ¿C_uándo _la había cogido? El gel de fresa se salpicó por todo mi pecho.

Maldije, y me puse de nuevo bajo la ducha para enjuagarme. Luego nos quedamos sin agua caliente ¡El estúpido y viejo calentador! Y ambos comenzamos a maldecir.

Bajaba por las escaleras de atrás - era la forma más rápida de ir desde mi habitación hasta el camino de detrás de la cocina, cuando oí como se quejaba Andrew,

— Pero a ella _le gusto_. ¡Lo noto! — Y me congeló a mitad de una zancada.

Comencé a retroceder lentamente. Tomaría la otra escalera y cogería el camino principal, pero las palabras de Rei me congelaron en el sitio.

— Andrew, ella no sólo es un vampiro. Aunque eso sería de por sí lo suficientemente problemático, ¿No estás de acuerdo? Tú y tu pequeño grupo de encapuchados y presumidos intelectuales matáis vampiros.

— Sólo a los malos— dijo. — Votamos. Sinclair, Beru, Serena y Mimet están prohibidos. Estábamos intentando decidir qué hacer con Sarah cuando… bien, cuando hicieron lo que fuera con ella. Pero si pillamos a un vampiro tratando de herir o matar a un humano, será un buen blanco.

— Ahórrame tus retorcidas maquinaciones. Y deberías contarle ese plan a Sinclair.

— ¡No es mi jefe!

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no vayas a tener un infarto. Lo que quiero decirte es que Serena no es simplemente _un _vampiro, es la _reina _de los vampiros.

— ¿Sí? Pero no le gusta ese trabajo. Y por lo que sé, fue un accidente que resultara siendo la reina. Lo dejaría si…

— Sí, pero no puede.

— Si quisiera a …

— No, de verdad, no puede. Los vampiros tienen ese libro, que es como la Biblia de los vampiros, por lo que le prestan mucha atención, con todas sus leyes y sus profecías y cosas así, y según el libro, Serena es la reina y Darien Chiba Sinclair es el rey.

— ¿Y? — ahora estaba malhumorado, no lo pude culpar. Al no estaba diciéndole nada que quisiera oír.

Oí como cambiaba de posición el apoyo de su cuerpo y casi sonreí abiertamente. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, e intentaba no perder los estribos también.

— Que es como si estuvieran casados. A los ojos de la ley de los vampiros, _están _casados. No sólo sientes lujuria por una vampiresa, sientes deseos por una casada.

— ¿Y?

— No seas tan idiota. Tienen que dirigir un reino, andrew, y en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, el rey está loco por ella. Te cortará la cabeza si intentas algo. Y se justo, no es como si Serena te hubiera alentado. ¿Verdad?

Silencio resentido.

— Además… piensa…tal vez… ella también le ame.

— No.

Casi me caí por las escaleras. ¡Maldición, no!

— Oh, es el secreto mejor guardado en el mundo. ¡Hasta para ella misma! Pero opino que deberías olvidarte de ella, va a seguir rechazándote. O, Darien te va a arrancar la cabeza. Así es que estamos en una situación de perder o perder, ¿Verdad?

— Aun así pienso invitarla a salir.

Oí un whois cuando Rei alzó los brazos.

— Estupendo, quédate sin cabeza, como si me importara.

— Si ella dice que no, pues es que no. Pero preguntaré de de todos modos.

Genial. Bien, me ocuparía de eso cuando pasara. Por lo que respecta a ese mismo momento, las escaleras delanteras me esperaban. ¡Y también Macy's!

En realidad me reí al salir por el camino principal; No lo pude evitar. La idea era demasiada absurda. ¿Yo, enamorada de Darien Chiba Sinclair? ¿Y _él _enamorado de _mí?_ Eso era aún más tonto.

Le volvía loco. Yo lo sabía. Él lo sabía. Todos lo sabíamos. La única razón por la que a él le gustaba tenerme cerca era porque yo era la reina. Más allá de eso, no teníamos nada en común. Ab-So-Lu-Ta-mente nada. Era lo suficientemente tonto que nosotros estuviéramos destinados a reinar juntos durante, al menos, un millón de años. Tenía que estar tan molesto con eso como yo.

Mi teléfono móvil zumbó. _¡Boop-boop-boo-BOOP-BOOP-boop bip boop boop!_ El estúpido tema "Funkytown"; tenía que cambiarlo. Lo saqué de mi bolso.

— ¿Diga?

— Como siempre — anunció Rei, — me has dejado con un enorme desorden que debo limpiar.

— Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a trabajar.

— ¿Y _qué _le has hecho a Sinclair? ¡Canturrea! ¡Y ha lavado los platos! 'Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para pagar mi alojamiento' dijo, y luego usó su magia vampírica con el ama de llaves para que se echara una siesta. Deberías haber visto al tipo con guantes de goma.

Estallé en risas.

— Te lo estás inventando.

— ¿Quién podría inventar algo parecido? Y no parece que quiera irse. Normalmente se desvanece cuando se entera de que has salido. Esta noche no. Sigo tropezando con él. Es espeluznante, pero interesante.

— ¿Sí? ¿Quiénes están allí?

— Todo el mundo. Andrew, Haruka, el Padre Nicholas, Beru. ¡Oh, se me olvidaba la mejor parte! Después de lavar los platos y ordenar los libros de tu estantería - ahora todos los títulos están al derecho -

— ¡Maldito!

— Se encontró con Andrew, que por cierto, te lo va a hacer pasar _mal_, para tu información…

— Lo oí.

— De cualquier manera, creí que se gruñirían y golpearían sus pechos como hacen los gorilas en el canal ANIMAL PLANET, pero Sinclair se limitó a sonreírle y palmearle la cabeza. ¡Le palmeo en la cabeza! Qué bueno que escondí la ballesta de Andrew en el congelador o seguramente hubiéramos tenido problemas.

— Eso _es _extraño — admití.

— Extraño, una mierda. Es extravagante e inaudito, eso es lo que es. Debes haberle derretido los sesos.

— ¡Rei! — Luego reí disimuladamente. — De acuerdo,… tal vez lo hice.

— ¿Qué pasó, te creció un pecho adicional o algo por el estilo? Y no creas que no noté los enormes trozos de techo que se cayeron en tu cuarto. Te lo digo, nunca he visto a ese tipo tan contento.

Giré para evitar un BMW rojo - odiaba a esos conductores 'tengo la luz amarilla, así que tengo derecho a pasar'.

— Mira, tuvimos una noche bonita, ¿Vale? Una noche muy bonita. Estaba molesta por lo de Setsuna, ya sabes, y por tener que estacar a Sarah …

— _¿La_ mataste_ tú_?

— Y por todas las cosas que últimamente van mal, y él, ya sabes. Me hizo sentir mejor.

Pude sentir a Rei echando una mirada de soslayo a través del teléfono.

— Apuesto a que sí.

— Oh, basta.

— Pues bien, cuidado con Andrew. Está determinado a preguntarte si quieres mover los pies con él, o lo qué los niños de su edad hagan para divertirse.

— ¿Mover los pies? Cáspita.

— Deberías haber permanecido muerta— aconsejo Rei— como una persona normal.

— Oh, cállate.

— Evapórale, y no digas que no te he avisado. — me dijo, luego me colgó el teléfono para poder decir la última palabra. Imbécil.

— ¿Estoy _despedida?_

— Vamos a tener que dejarla ir— explicó el Sr. Mason. — Cuando está aquí, Serenity, hace muy bien su trabajo, pero últimamente se ha vuelto poco fiable.

— Pero… pero — Pero no lo puedo evitar. ¡Pero soy la reina de los no muertos, y las reinas no son despedidas! ¡Pero he estado realmente ocupada intentando no ser asesinada! ¡Pero los nuevos Pradas llegan la próxima semana y necesito desesperadamente mi descuento de empleada! ¡Pero nunca he sido despedida por alguien que lleva puesto un jersey de cuello vuelto en julio! — Pero… Pero.

— Además, ¿No tiene asuntos más importantes que atender? — Agregó amablemente. —Tiene que atrapar a un asesino, y un consorte que satisfacer.

— Sí, es cierto, pero.. — ¿_qué?_

— No debería estar aquí, Majestad. Todo el mundo parece entender eso excepto usted.

Le miré boquiabierta. Empecé a hablar, pero no pude, me quede con la boca abierta. Intente hablar de nuevo. Sin suerte. Había quedado muda por el shock, como Charlize Theron cuando ganó el Oscar a la Mejor Actriz.

Abrió la única carpeta de color maníla de su inmaculado escritorio, y retiró un cheque que estaba grapado a una hoja de papel azul. El documento del finiquito. ¡Argh!

— Aquí tiene su último cheque. Le deseo buena suerte y que atrape al asesino.

— ¡Sr. Mason!

— Oh, no soy un vampiro— dijo, leyendo correctamente mis sorprendidos ojos y mi mandíbula abierta—soy un donante.

— ¿Es qué?

— Soy una oveja— aclaró. Retiró un poco el cuello de su jersey de cachemira, desnudando la garganta. No había una mordedura, pero sí una contusión bastante buena. — Al principio, cuando vino aquí, pensé que era una prueba. O un chiste. Luego, me di cuenta de que era en serio. Que en realidad quería trabajar aquí. No podía imaginar por qué. Al final me he dado cuenta de que debo despedirla por su propio bien.

— Toneladas de gracias— dije, comenzando a recobrarme de la sorpresa. — ¿Santo Dios, por qué no me lo dijo mucho antes?

Él tosió en su puño.

— Supuse que usted sería…er… perspicaz… pensé que sabría lo que soy.

Le quité el cheque y me levanté.

— ¡Bien, se equivocó conmigo, señor! ¡Vaya! — Espera un momento. Oh, no importa. — Esto es perfecto. El broche de oro para una semana perfecta.

Él extendió sus manos disculpándose.

— Me disculpo. Y no le recomendaría lo de intentar hipnotizarme para obligarme a contratarla de nuevo. Después de todo, ahora soy inmune a todos excepto a mi amo.

— Pero… pero si me conoce, ha debido reconocer a Darien Chiba Sinclair. Y él le acribilló bastante bien.

— Su Majestad el Rey, — dijo cuidadosamente Mason, — es un vampiro muy poderoso. Tiene toda la razón. No podría resistirme a ser su esclavo.

— ¿Esclavo? ¿Convertirse en su esclavo? No sé de qué diablos habla, pero me voy antes de que le arranque la cabeza y la use como pelota de fútbol.

— Y lo aprecio. En realidad es por su bien, sabe, — dijo mientras salía enojada. Le hice un gesto grosero que probablemente una reina no haría. Sin embargo me hizo sentir muy bien.

Caminé apesadumbrada hacia mi coche, el que estaba estacionado en Georgia. Estúpido y gigantesco aparcamiento del centro comercial. Qué semana tan pésima. No podía imaginar que se pusiera peor. Aunque, supongo que me podrían decapitar. Eso sería peor. Pensándolo mejor, mis problemas se acabarían.

Apoyé la frente sobre el techo de mi coche. El taller había hecho un buen trabajo arreglando los agujeros de las balas y de las flechas. Y corría como un sueño. Lo malo era que no tenía la energía suficiente como para sacar las llaves y entrar. Probablemente atropellaría a algún niño de camino a casa, o tendría que intervenir en otra pelea injusta entre vampiros y humanos. Algo pasaría. Algo malo, seguro.

Oí como un coche se detenía detrás de mí, pero no me giré. ¿Qué nuevo infierno seria? Probablemente Setsuna, cargada con crucifijos y comida de bebé.

— ¿Majestad?

Me di la vuelta; Era Mimet. Había abierto la puerta del coche, un Porche negro y lustroso; estaba medio adentro, medio fuera de él. Parecía gratificantemente preocupada, lo que me elevó un poco el ánimo.

— ¿Qué le pasa, mi Reina?

— ¡Todo!

Se retrajo un poco asustada.

Comencé a golpearme la cabeza contra el techo del coche. No me dolió nada.

— Cada sencilla cosa de este mundo, _que sea _mala.

— Majestad, está abollando el techo del coche, — comentó.

— ¿Oh, a quién le importa? Te explicaría en detalle mis grotescos y numerosos problemas, pero entonces probablemente comenzaría a llorar, y sería realmente embarazoso.

— Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo. ¿Por qué no deja aquí su coche y se viene conmigo? Podemos tomarnos algo y me puede decir a quién quiere que mate.

— No bromees, — suspiré. — Y esa es la mejor oferta que he tenido en todo el día. De acuerdo.

Abandoné mi coche sin pensarlo y prácticamente salté en el Porsche de Mimet.

— Hagamos un libro.

**Ohhh aquí se viene lo bueno niñas jajaja no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, esta de pelos jajaja**


	10. Capítulo Nueve

**Capítulo 9**

— Parece bastante malo— admitió Mimet cuando finalmente le conté todo. Cambió a una marcha inferior a causa de un semáforo amarillo, lo que mostró las bonitas piernas que tenía. La minifalda negra, los zapatos negros, la blusa blanca con puños de encaje. Sugestiva, pero muy moderna. — Pero al menos el rey está definitivamente en su rincón.

— ¡Ha! Definitivamente dentro de mis pantalones está mejor expresado.

— _Ah hum._ Sí… ¿cómo es?

— Molesto.

—Quiero decir… ¿Que tal son sus habilidades entre las sabanas?

— Tengo que admitir— confesé, — que nunca lo he oído expresar así. Y sí. Son más que adecuadas. Vamos, que está realmente bien. ¡Whoo! Me pongo a sudar con solo pensarlo. Todavía sudo.

— ¡Cuénteme!

¿Prácticamente a un desconocido? ¿Aunque fuera agradable? No, gracias.

— Pero no significa nada para él. En realidad le gusta el sexo. ¡Deberías haber visto lo que hacía la primera vez que fui a su casa!

— Parece— dijo Mimet cuidadosamente— ser un consorte aceptable.

— Seguro, si a ti no te importa ser mangoneado. Y tener que transigir. Y ser abrazada cuando estás molesta. Y que te hagan el amor hasta que se te encojan los dedos de los pies. Y-uh-uh-mira hablemos de otra cosa.

— Como desee. — Giró bruscamente las ruedas cuando dobló hacia la Séptima Avenida, poniendo el coche prácticamente sobre dos ruedas, ¡yikes!, Y se detuvo a la entrada de un antiguo edificio con un frenazo en seco. Pensé que era un edificio de apartamentos, pero las puertas estaban abiertas y había una fila de gente esperando en la acera. El cartel de neón rojo situado sobre las puertas subrayaba las letras Scratch.

—Oh, ¿Una discoteca? — Pregunté, poniéndome de buen humor— me gusta bailar.

— Éste es mi club. Deseaba mostrárselo.

— Oh, ¿Sí? — Bien, eso explica la ropa de calidad. Y el Porsche. — Creí que no eras de por aquí.

— Tengo propiedades por todo el país. Es asombroso lo que se puede hacer cuando dispones de sesenta años para hacerlo.

— Buen punto— dije, cuando un portero me abrió la puerta. Llevaba pantalones negros, zapatillas sin calcetines, y una camisa blanca con una inscripción en verde: Clávate tus propios colmillos. Muy bonito. Me sonrió burlonamente cuando cerró la puerta y otro portero se llevó el coche de Mimet. — Entonces, ¿Esto es un club de vampiros?

— En su mayor parte. Venga, Majestad, consigamos una bebida.

— Me parece bien. — Pasamos junto al gentío que esperaba y la seguí como una oveja al matadero. Hmm. Yo la seguía, y desde luego no me oponía, entonces ¿Porque ese dicho melodramático de repente me dio escalofríos?

¿Y por qué, cuando entramos Mimet y yo, todo el mundo dejó de bailar? ¿Y por qué nos observaron todos?

— Sabes, — dijo Mimet, girándose hacia mí, — en realidad no le mereces.

— ¿A quién? — Susurré. ¿Ovejas al matadero? ¿Dónde había oído eso antes? Del Sr. Mason, por supuesto. Dijo que él era un donante. Una oveja. ¿Y dónde había oído ese repulsivo término antes que de Mason? De Mimet, la noche que Beru y ella fueron atacadas. Ella había dicho que era mucho más fácil cuando mantienes ovejas, en lugar de cazar todo el tiempo. Y Beru y Sinclair lo habían dejado pasar, y no habían querido explicármelo. Ahora era muy tarde. Muy malo para mí. — ¿A quién no merezco? -Pero tenía el horrible presentimiento de que sabía de quien hablaba.

— Al rey, por supuesto.

— Sí, por supuesto. Uh… ¿No incitarías al Sr. Mason para que me despidiera o algo de eso, verdad?

Simplemente me miró.

— Sí. Por supuesto que lo hiciste. Mintió sobre que Molly no había ido a trabajar, así me pudo despedir y me hizo salir del edificio. Y luego… uh… te informó, así supiste dónde estaría, y ahora nos encontramos aquí. En tu zona.

— Sabia que eras estúpida— Suspiró, cuando varias manos me agarraron por detrás, — pero no pensé que fueras idiota.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia? — Grité cuando me arrastraron al centro de la pista de baile. Lamentablemente, no creí que fuera porque quisieran bailar la Lambada conmigo. — ¿Y quién es una idiota? ¿Lo entendí, verdad? ¡Oye! ¡Basta ya! Soltadme rastreros. Mimet, ¿Qué diablos…?

Mimet desapareció detrás de la barra, y reapareció con una horrible estaca, tan larga como mi antebrazo.

— Pensé que me estabas mezclando un daiquiri.

— Aquí tienes la pista— dijo, como explicándole a un estudiante torpe, lo que me ofendió como el infierno— para que digas algo tan obvio como, 'eres la asesina'.

— ¡Vale, lo eres! ¡No me lo puedo creer! El _único _vampiro que conozco que me cae bien, ¡y anda por ahí matando vampiros! — Todavía había al menos diez manos agarrándome y me sujetaban firmemente. ¿Dónde estaba Sinclair cuando de verdad le necesitaba?

— Sí— dijo ella, pareciendo aburrida. Córcholis, era una lástima no poder captar su total atención. Me enojaba tanto, que tenía ganas de morderme. — Tenia esta idea demente de que podría ser difícil deshacerme de ti. Así que quise que los Warriors practicaran. Entonces…_ entonces_— agregó, frunciendo los labios, y por primera vez pareciendo verdaderamente furiosa, — aquel idiota, ese niñato, ese retrasado mental, Andrew, cayó bajo tu hechizo. Y ya no mató más para mí. Y también persuadió a los demás para que lo dejaran.

Me encogí de hombros modestamente. No era culpa mía tener una malvada atracción sexual.

— Lástima, vaca. ¿Me vais a soltar de una vez? — Tiré bruscamente, pero tiré en vano. ¿Eran de goma, o qué? _— Y _te hiciste a ti misma caer en una trampa y ser atacada, para no ser sospechosa.

Ella bostezó.

— Mmm-hmm.

Y funciono, muy bien, maldición. Nunca había sospechado de Mimet, ni por un segundo. Estaba demasiado ocupada vigilando a Sarah, que valía veinte veces más que esta perra traidora. Pensar que la había estacado y en cambio había decidido ir de fiesta con Mimet. Dios mío, algunas veces era demasiado estúpida como para seguir viviendo. Sin embargo, no pareció que esto fuera a seguir siendo un problema.

— Bien, pues ahora lo vas a ser. Supongo. ¡Sí! Es un gran problema, Mimet. — Tan pronto como consiga liberarme de estos Rubber Maid no muertos. — En cualquier momento voy a…uh…

— Entonces, te mataré, — terminó, animándose, — y Sinclair necesitará una nueva consorte; por supuesto Beru no puede serlo, son como hermanos, ¿Lo has notado? Sarah está muerta, y no hay muchos de nosotros que sean convenientes, ya lo me deja a mí.

— ¿Pero no somos miles?

— Puedo asegurarte que, Darien Chiba Sinclair me encontrará la elección más aceptable.

— ¿Y el hecho de que ahora mismo tenga una consorte— dije secamente — no es un impedimento, o algo así?

— ¡Impedimento! Estoy asombrada de que no necesitases una pizarra para enseñarte a usar esa palabra.

— ¡Oye, oye! Atacarme es una cosa, pero cuidado con los insultos.

Caminó majestuosamente hacia mí, con la estaca en la mano. Me di morbosamente cuenta de que teníamos bastante audiencia. Además de los vampiros que me sujetaban con sombría determinación, había al menos otros veinte más en la pista de baile contemplándonos. Nadie me ayudaría, pensé. Eran partidarios de Mimet. O no pensaban que yo fuera en verdad su reina. De una u otra manera, era lo mismo. Bueno, al menos ella todavía hablaba, aunque agitara esa estaca como la batuta de un director. El clásico error del malo de las películas de James Bond. Esperé.

— Desperdicio de recursos.

— ¿Qué? No escuchaba.

Ella apretó los dientes.

— Dije que estoy consternada por el desperdicio de vampiros y de recursos. Debería de haberte atacado yo en el momento en que llegue a la ciudad. No tenía ni idea de que serías tan fácil.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué dije sobre los insultos?

— Pensar que les pagaba a los Blade Warriors para que practicaran y afinaran sus habilidades, para abrirme camino _hasta _ti. ¡Qué disparate! ¿En realidad no mataste a Nostro, verdad?

— ¿Qué? — El abrupto cambio de tema me cogió por sorpresa. — ¿Es por eso por lo que pensaste que sería tan difícil de matar?

Me dirigió una despectiva mirada de 'por supuesto'.

— De hecho, _le maté_, a eso llegué. — Oh destino, como el pequeño George Washington, no pude decir una mentira. — Bueno, más o menos. Mande a los Demonios contra él, y se lo comieron. — ¡Los Demonios! Lo que no daría por ver sus gruñonas caras ahora mismo. — Pero escucha, Mimet. No tienes por qué estacarme para atraer a Sinclair. Le puedes tener.

— Disiento.

— ¡No, es verdad! — No me lo podía creer. Primero me persuadió con engaños para que nos diéramos un revolcón. Entonces me enteré de que sería su pequeña mujer no muerta durante mil años. Después me engañó para que nos revolcáramos otra vez. Bueno, más o menos. ¡Ahora esta perra loca iba a matarme para poder tenerlo para sí misma! Oooh, si sobrevivía a esto, se iba a acordar de mí.

**¡Viruela para ti, Darien Chiba Sinclair!**

— En serio. No le quiero, nunca le quise. — De acuerdo, esto último era una pequeña mentira. Lo que quiero decir es que _quise quererle_, ya sabes, como quieres un jugoso bistec, pero no quise estar casada con él, no sin que al menos me lo pidiera. Lo que nunca hizo. Ni siquiera una vez. ¿Es tan difícil pedírmelo? ¿Una propuesta de matrimonio? No creo que sea así. No es que alguien me pida opinión. ¡Ah, Dios prohíba, que alguien pregunte mi opinión!

— Está consagrado a ti.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Me prestarás atención? En caso de que no te des cuenta, estás en una situación difícil.

— Sí, sí. He estado allí antes. Mira, podemos resolver esto. Estoy segura, vaca loca empeñada en mi destrucción, ¿Por qué no podemos llegar a un acuerdo? Vamos, si mis padres pudieron arreglar sus cosas, cualquiera lo puede hacer. Tú puedes tener a Sinclair los lunes, miércoles, y viernes, y yo …

Ella se abalanzó con un grito de frustración - admitiré que tengo ese efecto en personas - y enterró la estaca en mi pecho. Dolió como una hija de perra. Y luego morí. Otra vez.

_**De los papeles privados del Padre Nicholas, Cura Párroco, Iglesia St. Pious , calle 7 129 E , Minneapolis, Minnesota**__._

¡Demasiado tarde! Sospecho que por eso fuimos tan lentos en reaccionar. No parecía real, que no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo para salvar la situación. Los niños especialmente, no tienen experiencia real en el fracaso. La caballería siempre llega a tiempo, por lo menos en las películas.

Andrew había seguido a Serena por toda la ciudad, niño tonto, todos le habíamos advertido de que no estuviese esperanzas y algo del club lo alertó. Posiblemente todos esos vampiros esperando fuera, que se fueron corriendo sin ninguna razón aparente. A lo mejor sintieron que algo cambiaba en el aire. Ahora no tiene importancia.

Lo importante fue que Andrew nos llamó cuando se acercó al Scratch. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegáramos, en término de kilómetros. En término de tiempo, claro está, fue demasiado tarde.

Cuando la mujer que había estado tirando de nuestras cuerdas mató a Serena, fue como si toda la luz desapareciera de la sala. Exactamente así. Nos quedamos tan impresionados, que nadie se movió.

Y Serena estaba inmóvil, muy inmóvil. Parecía ridículo que aquellos ojos celestes nunca más pudieran volver a lanzar fuego, que sus rojos labios nunca más pudieran volver a decir _idiota _o _tonto redomado _o _pendejo._

Entonces Darien Chiba Sinclair, una criatura tan formidable y aterradora como ninguna que me haya encontrado en mis largos días, simplemente se hizo pedazos. Habría sido conmovedor si no hubiese estado tan terriblemente, terriblemente triste.

La tomo en sus brazos y se hundió en el suelo. Su abrigo onduló alrededor de ellos a medida que cayeron. Susurró su nombre, muchas veces, y acarició su cara con dedos temblorosos, bloqueándonos la visión.

Nuestra anterior benefactora, Mimet, intento explicarse. Ella podía oler la muerte en el aire la de ella, así como la de la Reina. Estábamos todos de pie, enjuiciándola silenciosamente, pero debió adivinar que esto no duraría. Que pronto entraríamos en acción. La habíamos pillado, sus verdaderos colores se habían revelado en el peor momento posible, y lo sabía como nosotros lo sabíamos.

Fue por el motivo más habitual y repetido: explicó que había codiciado a Darien, que, por la ley de los vampiros, le pertenecía a Serena. Así que Mimet había creado a los Blade Warriors para deshacerse de Serena.

¿Estaba chiflada?, me pregunté conmocionado, ¿O simplemente se había vuelto loca? ¿Tantos años disfrutando de los humanos, habían corrompido su conciencia hasta tal punto, que contratar a unos niños para matar a su gente le había parecido un buen plan? No lo sabía. Y por el momento, francamente, no me importaba.

Pero ella podía haber estado hablándole a una roca. A pesar de sus súplicas por llamar su atención, Darien Sinclair se limitaba a mecer a Serena en sus brazos y no alzaba la vista ni la hablaba.

Beru, sin embargo, no se quedó bloqueada. Estaba tan enojada y conmocionada como cualquiera de nosotros, pero no quedó congelada por la situación. Durante mucho tiempo he estado fascinado, por lo distinta que es la imagen exterior de los vampiros, a sus verdaderas personalidades. Beru siempre me había parecido una encantadora chica de algún club femenino de estudiantes.

Esta noche no.

Se puso a cargo de la situación, y en pocos minutos, una cruel y furiosa pelea se produjo a nuestro alrededor. Sujeté a Taiki y a Rei detrás de mí - estaban demasiado aturdidos para luchar - y sostuve mi cruz, pero no debí tomarme la molestia. Pude ver como varios seguidores de Mimet escapaban por la parte de atrás, evitando completamente la pelea. Listos ellos. Porque cuando el Sr. Sinclair recuperara sus sentidos, éste no sería un buen día para estar del lado de Mimet.

Siendo humano, por supuesto, no pude vislumbrar la mayor parte de la pelea. Físicamente era imposible. Había destellos de plata o un borroso puño, luego la cabeza de un vampiro que giraba sobre el suelo, o un cuerpo que volaba por el aire. Y los niños, como siempre, se comportaron bien.

Al final, sólo quedó Mimet, y Andrew, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, agarró su cuchillo y se dirigió hacia ella. Nos ignoró, ignoró todo. Lo balanceó hacia atrás, y le oí decir, '¡Ésto es por Serena, perra!' sólo para ser detenido en mitad del movimiento por una brusca Beru,

— Contente.

Se había movido con aquella misteriosa rapidez inhumana, y sostenía una espada contra nuestro común enemigo - de hecho, la espada de Haruka - y levantaba un brazo para impedir que Andrew se acercara más.

Mimet había retrocedido hasta un rincón, y Beru, a pesar de su frágil aspecto, resultaba formidable. Haruka la respaldaba, pero pareció enteramente innecesario.

— Dejaremos que el rey decida su destino,— dijo Beru, y eso fue todo. Aun Andrew, que estaba acongojado, no pudo discutir esa orden.

Noté que la mayor parte de los seguidores de Mimet se marcharon cuando llegó Darien Sinclair. Tenía sentido, aunque fuera injusto y cruel para la estimada Serena. Porque si ella no había parecido especialmente real o noble - aunque lo era, si uno se tomaba la molestia de _verla_ realmente - nunca había habido ninguna duda sobre el derecho de Darien para ocupar el trono. Y nadie había querido entrometerse con el vampiro más poderoso del planeta. Especialmente cuando acababa de perder a su consorte debido a la perversidad y la traición.

Los últimos vampiros de Mimet se escaparon, y los dejamos ir. Habíamos sido tristemente excedidos en número, y éramos bastante conscientes de nuestra gran suerte.

Mientras Beru mantenía a raya a Mimet, el resto de nosotros nos encorvamos alrededor de Serena. No había sangre y, como escribí antes, no nos pareció completamente real. Ella no parecía una mujer muerta. Las historias estaban mal. Las películas estaban mal. No era un montón de polvo, no era una momia marchita. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, aunque tenía esa arruga vertical en mitad de la frente que por lo general señalaba que estaba enojada. Parecía como si sus ojos se pudieran abrir de un momento a otro y pudiera exigir su té con crema y extra de azúcar.

Después de un largo momento, Taiki, siempre el médico práctico, preguntó lo que deberíamos hacer. Andrew no le contesto, y Beru simplemente negó con la cabeza. Mimet trató de hablar, y se detuvo cuando la espada presiono en su garganta.

Por lo que respecta al resto de nosotros, sabíamos que no había esperanzas. Los vampiros no regresaban después de ser estacados con madera. Era imposible – hasta esas formidables criaturas de la noche tenían que obedecer sus propias reglas. Pero ninguno de nosotros tenía el corazón para dejar que Taiki y Rei se enteraran de ese hecho. Simplemente utilizamos ese tiempo para intentar recuperarnos del trauma.

Había sido como son las muertes de todos los grandes dirigentes, repentina, demasiado rápida. Necesitaríamos tiempo para condolernos.

Rei enderezó el flequillo de Serena, que estaba despeinado, y pude ver como caían sus lágrimas sobre la inmóvil cara de Serena.

— Oh, Sere, Sere… esto no es justo. Nos dimos cuenta. ¡Si hubiéramos estado aquí un minuto antes… podíamos haberte salvado! ¡_Deberíamos haberte salvado_!

Era tan joven.

— No puedo hacer esto de nuevo, — lloró Rei. — Se suponía que no tendría que volver a pasar por esto contigo. ¡Tienes que dejar de morir delante de mí!

— Bueno, ni lo penséis, — dijo Taiki abruptamente. Puso la mano en la estaca que se proyectaba entre los senos de Serena. Andrew alargó una mano para detenerlo, pero Taiki negó con la cabeza tan fuerte, que sus lágrimas volaron. — No puedo aguantar verla así, chicos. Como un insecto clavado con tachuelas en un maldito tablero. No hay derecho, y no voy a permitirlo.

Y, con un tirón y un gruñido, tiró bruscamente de la estaca sacándola de su pecho.

De repente los ojos de Serena se abrieron, lo cual, por supuesto, alarmo a todo el mundo.

Sentí un agudo quemazón en mi pecho, escuche como se rasgaba mi camisa, y abrí los ojos para - quienquiera que fuera - se acordaría de mí.

— ¡Owwww! —Me quejé. — ¡Mierda, era una camisa nueva!

Hubo un _ruido _sordo cuando Sinclair me dejó caer. Por qué me había estado sosteniendo, la verdad, no tenía ni idea, sus asuntos secretos eran ilimitados.

—Serenity — me dijo, y me asuste al ver que sus labios estaban totalmente pálidos.

— ¡Owwww otra vez! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Me froté la cabeza — ¿Por qué estáis todos mirándome tan fijamente? Me enloquece. — ¡Y fuera! Estaba mirando hacia arriba a las caras de todo el mundo, y cada una de ellas tenía la boca abierta. Tuve miedo de que si me quedaba dónde estaba, empezaran a babear.

— Buh, — dijo Andrew.

— Sí, Bueno. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está esa vaca engañosa de Mimet? ¡Oooh, la voy a tostar! ¿Chicos, sabíais que era la mala? ¡Era ella! Me engañó para que viniera y me divierta con ella. Pero en vez de eso – me_ estacó _en el pecho. Quiero decir, ¿Quién _haría _algo así? ¡Y dolió como el demonio! ¿Y por qué tardasteis tanto? ¿Por qué estoy tirada sobre este suelo repugnante? Sinclair, ayúdame a levantarme ahora mismo.

— Buh, — dijo Andrew otra vez. No sabía cuál era el problema de aquél chico, y porque en aquel momento tenía un pez más grande que freír, si no...

— ¡Estás viva! — balbuceó Rei. — Otra vez.

— Mira este agujero en mi camisa, — me quejé. — ¿Acaso se cree que el algodón crece de los árboles? Espera un momento. ¿Lo hace? ¿O crece de los arbustos? ¡De una manera o de otra, yo… mmph! — Golpeé el hombro de Sinclair hasta que dejó de besarme. — ¡Hombre! Existe un momento y un lugar para este tipo de cosas, ¿Esta claro? Ahora deja que me levante.

Me puso sobre los pies y Andrew me abrazo, lo que me hizo tambalearme. Luego Sinclair le separo de mí y comenzó a hacer esos raros gruñidos de nuevo, haciendo que Andrew se echara para atrás enfadado, y que Rei los retara a los dos para que cortaran ya esa mierda de los celos, pero no me importó cuando vi a Mimet, que estaba apoyada en un rincón y tenía una espada en su garganta, cortesía de mi nueva y mejor amiga, Beru.

— ¡Ha! — Dije, quitándole bruscamente la estaca a Taiki, que la soltó con un aullido y luego tuvo que sacar una astilla de la palma de su mano. — Me estacaste en el pecho. Y _arruinaste _mi camisa.

Caminé hacia Mimet, que pareció asombrada, asustada, y enojada, todo al mismo tiempo.

— Reina impostora — dijo provocadoramente cuando Beru se apartó. Me hizo sentir algo nerviosa. Me hubiera gustado que la espada apuntara todavía a mi némesis du_ jour_1_._ — Nunca nos gobernarás.

— Tsk, tsk. Alguien se saltó sus lecciones del Libro de los Muertos. Aparentemente ahora estoy gobernando_._ Es simple, los perdedores como tú no recibieron ese memorándum.

— Hablas demasiado— dijo ella. — Siempre lo haces.

— ¡Awww, eso duele, Mimet! Esto es lo que he conseguido —. Toqué el agujero de mi camisa. — ¿Dónde está el amor? Me parece que mientras pensaba en eso, dejé caer algo por ahí — Levanté la estaca. — Creo que te la devolveré. Si no te importa.

— ¡No lo intentes – _urk!_

— ¡Oh, que asquerosidad! — gritó Rei, dándose media vuelta.

— Lo siento, — dije, dando un paso hacia atrás y examinando a Mimet con la estaca – Sentía mucha satisfacción – lo admito. — ¿Qué puedo decir? La muerte es muy sucia. Y ella se lo merecía —. Intenté no sonar tan lastimera y a la defensiva como me sentía.

Porque ella se lo merecía. Por lo que le hizo a los Blade Warriors, por todas esas otras pobres vampiras, no importa lo que ella me hubiera hecho. Dejaría que ella se lo explicase al diablo, si es que podía hacerlo, claro. No me importaba.

— Muy bien hecho, — comentó Sinclair. Él se veía un poco mejor no tan mortalmente pálido (para ser él) lo que era un alivio. Y ya no le gruñía a Andrew como un oso rabioso.

— Quise hacerlo yo, — Andrew puso mala cara.

— Era mi trabajo, — expliqué. —Puedes matar al siguiente malvado vampiro asesino en serie que aparezca.

— Oh. —Se animó visiblemente. — Bueno. Me alegro de que no estés muerta, de veras.

—Yo, también — dijeron Taiki y Rei al unísono.

— Sí, um, ¿Que pasa ahora? Mimet no va a regresar como lo hice yo, si la saco esa estaca, ¿Verdad?

— Claro que no, — dijo Beru, pareciendo conmocionada. — Nadie lo hace. Quiero decir… además de usted. Nadie nunca… — Se calló y sacudió la cabeza, pareciendo desconcertada, para alguien tan refinado, era algo bastante raro.

— Y es muy interesante, ¿verdad? — preguntó Sinclair.

— Interesante, — dijo Rei, con la cara todavía algo verde, — no es un adjetivo que se me ocurra ahora mismo.— Sacudió un dedo bajo mi nariz. — Tú… tú — No tuvo que decir nada más. Solo podía decir que había atravesado el infierno de nuevo.

Él la ignoró.

— No creo que en el Libro de los Muertos mencione sencillamente lo tan inmatable… que parece ser Serenity.

— Bueno. —Me encogí de hombros. — Ya lo sabes. Es duro conservar a una buena mujer, y todo eso.

— En particular ahora, — dijo él secamente, — Con todas tus nuevas posesiones.

— ¿Qué?

— Según nuestra ley, cuando matas a uno de los nuestros, sus posesiones se vuelven tuyas.

— De verdad. ¿Es cierto, eso? ¿Y qué ocurre con sus familias?

— Los vampiros no tienen familias, — explicó Beru con paciencia. — Excepto usted, aparentemente. ¿No se has preguntado por qué la casa de Nostro no se ha vendido? Es suya.

— ¡Otra golosina! ¡Primero los Armanis de Sarah, ahora esto! ¿Viste el Porche de Mimet? ¡Mío, todo mío! — Me detuve, porque Taiki y Rei me miraban burlonamente. — No las mate para conseguir el coche, o alguna otra cosa. — Esto era simplemente como una bonificación amable y muy dulce.

— No, — dijo Beru, dirigiéndome una socarrona mirada muy suya, — Pero creo que esa es la historia que esparciremos.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tendremos que hacerlo, — dijo Sinclair, — Hasta que practiques un poco con la crueldad. De otra manera, este problema seguirá repitiéndose. Los otros asumirán que eres una presa fácil, e intentaran conseguir tu corona.

— ¿Y qué importa eso? Si ella es, obviamente, totalmente inmortal.

— Nadie lo es, — objetó el Padre Nicholas. — Ni siquiera Cristo.

— Además, ya soy bastante cruel, — protesté. — ¡Esta semana he matado a dos vampiros! Y no gaste la leche anoche por que quedaba muy poca.

— ¿Fuiste tú? — preguntó Taiki.

— Aunque — mordí mi labio inferior, pensando. — no maté al Sr. Mason, y seguro que debería haberlo hecho.

— ¿Mason? ¿Tu supervisor en Macy's?

— Sí, ¡Es él ruin secuaz de Mimet! Me hizo caer en la trampa. Me pateo el culo, luego se lo informó a ella que así me pudo sacar con una pala como a un pececillo en una tienda de animales. El muy imbécil.

— ¿De verdad? — Los ojos de Sinclair se entrecerraron. — Cuéntanoslo —. Me hizo contarle la historia completa, y luego una vez más. Cada uno completamente indignado por lo ocurrido. ¡Fue genial!

— No puedo creer que tu jefe también tratara de matarte, — dijo Rei. — Sé que están tratando de contener la tasa de desempleo, pero esto es ridículo.

— La mayoría de la gente se cree que sus jefes van detrás de cada uno. ¡Pero el mío realmente lo hacía! Eh, ya no importa… ¿Y ahora qué? Vamos, además de cambiarme de camisa. Esta simplemente — miré hacia abajo — yech .

— Tenemos mucho que discutir, — anunció Sinclair.

— Tienes razón en eso, — dijo Beru, pareciendo inquietantemente vehemente. — ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Para todos nosotros, y para nuestra reina?

— Será un añadido fascinante para mis documentos, — confesó el Padre Nicholas. Parecía como si apenas pudiera esperar para sentarse ante su escritorio y escribir. Aburrí-do.

— ¡Majestad, estás con nosotros otra vez! ¡Esto no tiene precedentes! Y...

— Mirad, los dos… me doy cuenta de que no podéis dejar de ser mortalmente aburridos, pero no vamos a tener ninguna discusión informativa frente a una gran audiencia esta noche. Es viernes, he evitado el abrazo húmedo y pegajoso de la muerte -

— Otra vez, — dijo Haruka.

— ¡...Y quiero bailar!

— Yo quiero una bebida, — admitió Rei — o cinco.

— Yo, también, — intervino Taiki. Enjuagándose el sudor de la frente. Él y Rei todavía parecían realmente agitados. — Es realmente estresante, observarte regresar de la muerte.

— Lo siento, — dije humildemente. — Supongo, que ha sido una mala semana para todo el mundo.

— Basta ya de esta mierda de que te maten a cada momento, — ordeno Rei.

— ¡Oye, para mí tampoco es exactamente divertido! No es como si lo hiciera para buscar atención —. Hubo un silencio molesto y agudo. — ¡No lo hago apropósito!

— ¿Dónde vais a ir a bailar? — preguntó Haruka.

—A ningún sitio donde puedas entrar, — dijo Rei rápidamente. — Esto es cosa, estrictamente, de los compañeros de casa de Serena.

— Soy un compañero de casa de Serena, — dijo Sinclair suavemente.

— Supongo que podríamos ir a Gator's — dije. Luego me di cuenta de esas horribles palabras. _— ¿Qué? _

— Oh, ¿No te lo mencione? — Se mostró tan inocente; La mantequilla no se derretiría en sus colmillos. — Dejamos el Marquette; ya no es adecuado para nuestras necesidades. Y después de discutir el problema hace unas horas, Rei, bondadosamente, ha acordado ser nuestra casera.

— _¿Te estás mudando?_ — Iba a desmayarme. Iba a tirarle algo. Iba a tener que conseguir sábanas nuevas. —Tú… tú.

Rei extendió las manos y se encogió de hombros. La disparé una furiosa y asesina mirada. ¡Toda esa conversación de - ella está enamorada de él y no lo sabe - que había oído por casualidad! Y había estado planificando _esto._

No debí acostarme con él de nuevo. De ese modo Rei no se hubiera lanzado a esas tontas conclusiones si no nos hubiese visto en la cama juntos. ¡Oh, lo sabía! Sabía que lamentaría ese momento de debilidad, pero hasta yo, no podría haber previsto esto. _¡Nada bueno viene de tener relaciones sexuales con Darien Chiba Sinclair!_

Me froté la frente.

— En realidad, ahora sí necesito esa bebida.

— Estamos en un bar— indicó Andrew.

—Olviden eso, pequeños bichos raros, — dije groseramente, incluyendo a Haruka en mi diatriba. — A) no festejo en el vulgar club de los muertos de Mimet, y B) vosotros todavía no tenéis edad de beber. Así es que no venís.

— Oh. Casi lo olvidó —. Rei buscó en su bolsillo, luego tiró algo brillante hacia Darien y Beru. — Aquí está tu llave de la casa.

La atrape y me la comí. Tuve náuseas, pero bajó.

— Ah, muy maduro, — dijo Sinclair, pero pude sentir su sonrisa satisfecha al acecho.

— No me hables. — Hice una pausa, para ver si la llave volvía a subir. Por el momento, se quedaba abajo. — Y _tú — _agarré la oreja de Rei y ella grito. — Vamos. Voy a conducir mi nuevo Porche a algún sitio y mientras me explicaras unas cuantas cosas. — Después de que vomitara la llave, claro.

—Simplemente lo hice por un sentido financiero… si miras los números estoy segura de que — ¡Suéltame!

— Puede dormir en mi habitación— propuso Taiki.

— Supongo que debería decir algo negativo, acerca de vampiros viviendo en pecado, — Dijo el Padre Nicholas, — pero ese parece ser el menor de tus problemas.

— En realidad, ya he escogido la habitación que hay al lado de la de Serenity, no trates de agarrar mi oreja, — agregó rápidamente cuando me acerque. — a menos que quieras que te coloque sobre mis rodillas.

— Oh, ¿Así se comporta la gente cuando el sol baja por el horizonte? — bromeo Haruka, mientras Andrew enrojecía y apartaba la mirada.

Salí de allí, arrastrando a Rei y Taiki, antes de que mi cabeza estallara.

**Bueno bueno, ya solo queda el epílogo niñas, esto se acaba de nuevo jajaja.**


	11. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Así que ahora vivo con el tonto de Sinclair y la estúpida de Beru, en una gigantesca mansión que no puedo permitirme. _Y _estoy no muerta y sin empleo. Otra vez.

Bueno, en realidad, Beru no es tan estúpida. De hecho, me gusta bastante cuando no está sobresaltándome con su absoluta crueldad. Además, hace un licuado de fresas espectacular. ¡Incluso Sinclair los bebe! Supongo que en realidad ama las fresas. Tengo que cambiar mi champú.

Extraños vampiros siguen visitándonos para ofrecer sus respetos. Por lo visto, el fracaso del pequeño golpe de Estado de Mimet, esta pululando por los canales de chismes, porque los muertos vienen y me saludan. Por alguna razón, traen naranjas rojas, Sinclair dice que es la tradición. Creo que es ridículo. El frigorífico está lleno de esas malditas cosas.

Pensé que Taiki y Rei estarían locos por abrir su – nuestra – casa a más vampiros, pero Taiki me explico bastante serio que no creían que Beru y Darien fueran no muertos. Apuesto a que cambiarían de idea si alguno de ellos, en algún momento, se encontrara verdaderamente hambriento.

En cuanto a Rei, cree que como se supone que Sinclair y yo - seremos algo - podemos comenzar a acostumbrarnos el uno al otro. Y sería grosero omitir a Beru, ya que ella y Darien son casi hermanos. Así que ahora somos compañeros de casa. Registré su habitación, pero no pude encontrar pruebas del uso de drogas.

Es increíblemente exasperante bajar las escaleras y encontrar que Sinclair ya está en el salón de té, leyendo el _Wall Street Journal y_ poniendo una rápida sonrisa.

Sin mencionar, que he estado evitando la tentación casi constante de meterme a hurtadillas en su habitación llevando puesta únicamente mi sonrisa. Pero aprendí la lección en el club de Mimet: Nada bueno resulta de tener sexo con Darien Sinclair. Y por lo que respecta al caballero en cuestión, ha sido, bien, un perfecto caballero. Maldición.

Beru y él trajeron el Libro de los muertos a casa, lo tenemos en la biblioteca en su propio y pequeño pedestal para libros de caoba. Rei trató de leerlo y consiguió una migraña que le duró tres días. Solo hizo ruiditos y no pudo comer la mayor parte de esos días. Ahora se mantiene lejos de la biblioteca.

Algún día miraré el libro, pero por ahora trato con algo más ligero. Le dejaré esa cosa a Beru y Sinclair, si pueden manejarlo.

Cuándo me levanté hace algunas noches, había una copia de la biografía de Pat Conroy, _My Losing Season_ , sobre mi pecho. Tarde una semana en leerlo y lo mejor fue que no había ni una sola mención de comida. Así que lo puse en la estantería con mis otros libros. Creo que una puerta que pensé estaba cerrada se abrió de nuevo… lo que me alegró.

Traté de agradecérselo a Sinclair (sabia que Rei no lo había hecho; se habría asegurado de recibir el crédito… pero apuesto que la idea se la dio ella), pero él me miró como si no supiera de lo que le hablaba, así es que lo dejé así.

Andrew dejó la ciudad. Dijo que quería regresar a los suburbios para ver a su familia, pero creo, y Rei está de acuerdo, que no podía aguantar saber que Sinclair vivía conmigo. A mí, francamente, me pasaba lo mismo. Prometió regresar al final del verano, y en realidad me encuentro extrañando al pequeño bicho raro.

Haruka viene la mayoría de las tardes. Creo que Beru y ella tienen algo, pero son discretas. De todos modos, ambas están todo el tiempo dando vueltas dentro de la mansión, zumbando. Y las sonrisas mentecatas son molestas.

Sinclair estaba en lo cierto: Las cosas de Mimet pasaron a mí. Era cierto. En realidad tenía varias propiedades desparramadas por todo el mundo. ¡Y _dos _coches!

Qué diablos iba a hacer con un club en Minneapolis, un balneario en Suiza, un colegio privado en Inglaterra, y un restaurante en Francia, no lo sabía. No conocía una maldita cosa sobre dirigir negocios. Supongo que podría conseguir trabajo en alguno de ellos. Tal vez trataría de dirigir el Scratch.

La implicación periférica del Detective Seiya Kou en este feo asunto fue la más rara de todas. Una verdadera coincidencia. El taxista que salvé le dio su informe a Seiya. Seiya simplemente vio mi coche unos días más tarde y me hizo aparcar en el arcén. Me alegré. Había estropeado su vida una vez; Habría odiado arruinársela otra vez.

El Sr. Mason desapareció. No lo supe hasta que vi la noticia en el periódico. No tenía familia, y su jefe fue el que finalmente informó de su desaparición; ¿No era triste?

Desapareció sin dejar rastro, hasta que encontraron algunos pedazos de él en su apartamento un mes más tarde. Dentro de una maleta, la que, aparentemente, había estado empacando cuando… cuándo ocurrió lo que fuere. Le pregunté a Sinclair sobre eso, limitándose a girar la página del _Journal _sin contestarme. Así es que no le volví a preguntar. Sin embargo, sentí un poco de lastima por el Sr. Mason. Después de todo, me dio un empleo en Macy.

Fui a ver a Setsuna, con un Calvin Klein Onesie para mi futuro medio hermano. Algo así como '¿No podemos fingir que no nos odiamos mutuamente?', para quebrar el hielo. Ella "accidentalmente" derramó vino tinto sobre él.

Estoy preocupada por el jardinero. Nadie más habla de él, y cuando lo describo todos me miran divertidos. Rei dice que contrató a alguien para que se encargara del césped y las flores, pero que es una joven de veinte años. Este tipo es viejo, realmente viejo.

Estoy bastante segura de que soy la única que lo puede ver.

Me asusta ir a conversar con él, pero un día de éstos pienso hacerlo. Lo que sea que quiera, espero poder hacerlo, y que desaparezca como Marie. La extraño, pero no necesito a un viejo espeluznante que se queda observando la ventana de mi dormitorio cada vez que miro hacia afuera.

Pensaba mucho sobre lo que sucedió aquella noche en el bar de Mimet. ¡Todos los días de la semana! Parecía una pesadilla y algunas veces me era difícil recordar todos los sangrientos detalles. Cada vez que hacía un intento, mi mente giraba completamente hacia las ventas de jerséis y guantes de cuero. La ropa de invierno estaba ahora en las tiendas, y necesitaba aprovisionarme.

Rei me preguntó sobre eso, y también Beru, pero Sinclair evitaba totalmente el tema, y no estaba segura de por qué. Les dije la verdad – no recordaba mucho del momento que había entre que fui estacada, y Taiki arrancó la estaca.

Lo que no les dije fue lo único que _realmente_ recordaba: La voz de Sinclair flotando en la oscuridad, rogándome, ordenándome, y diciendo la misma cosa varias veces: " **Regresa. Regresa. No me dejes. Regresa".**

Extraño. Y algunas veces me pregunto si lo soñé. O fue una alucinación. O, lo más asombroso de todo, si en realidad lo dijo. Dios sabe que no voy a preguntarle… todavía estoy reuniendo coraje para hablar con el jardinero muerto.

Entonces, o no puedo ser matada, o el rey de los no muertos me trajo de regreso por la pura fuerza de su voluntad. De una u otra manera, es algo en qué pensar.

Pero no hoy. Neiman tiene una venta, y necesito desesperadamente un cárdigan de cachemira. Preferiría uno rojo, pero me quedaré cualquier color primario. ¡Paga Rei! Dice que es un regalo "por volver a ser una no muerta de nuevo". Trabajo para mí.

**Bueno y este es el final del segundo libro de esta saga, espero empezar a subir pronto el siguiente libro para no dejarlos con la intriga, también, me gustaría recordarles que esta historia es una adaptación de los libros de Mary Janice Davidson.**


End file.
